Celos por alguien del pasado
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Alguien del pasado de Goku ha venido para quedarse con él, utilizando cualquier artimaña para que el saiyan sea suyo ya que en las vidas pasadas no lo consiguió, que hará Chichi al respecto G x CH
1. Chapter 1

_Espero que os guste esta nueva historia que tendrá celos y romanze y algo de batalla pero no mucha, es sobre mi pareja favorita del anime Chichi y Goku, espero que medejéis comentarios para saber si os gusta o no os gusta si tengo fallos ocualquier cosa .... ah si hay faltas de ortografía perdonarme mi profesor de castellano me ha dicho que practique escribiendo para no tener faltas de ortografía ya que me sorprende haber aprobado esa asignatura ... os dejo con el capítulo _

Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama y algunos son míos

Capítulo 1

Era un día normal en la montaña Paoz, ese día Goku había decidido tomarse unos días de descanso ya que hacía dos mese que había acabado con la amenaza del monstruo Bu, el saiyan estaba haciendo unos ejercicios de estiramientos en el patio de su casa asta que su hijo pequeño Goten apareció con su madre

-Goku -dijo Chichi alegremente- acompañanos a Goten y a mi a la ciudad que vamos hacer unas compras-Goku al escuchar la palabra compras se asustó ya que no le agradaba

-pero Chichi, ir de compras es aburrido

-me da igual-dijo Chichi seria-como has decidido descansar me acompañaras a ir de compras como la familia que somos-Chichi en ese momento sacó una capsula y la lanzó apareciendo un coche, sin decir nada mas Goku se subió al coche al igual que su esposa e hijo pequeño, inmediatamente el saiyan encendió el coche y se pusieron de camino a la ciudad Satán, el viaje era tranquilo para el gusto del niño que estaba en el asiento trasero

-mama-dijo Goten-podríamos ir volando, es mucho mas rápido y mas divertido … puedo ir volando y hacemos una carrera?

-No-dijo Chichi-vamos a ser una familia normal y corriente

-pero mama, yo soy normal

-si ya se que eres normal-dijo Chichi

-entonces no intiendo

-lo que quiero decir, es que nada de volar por los aires, nada de peleas, nada de lanzar poderes, nada de transformarse en delincuentes, nada …

-Chichi creo que Goten ya entendió

-y tú entendiste Goku-dijo Chichi mirando lo de reojo-por que eso también iba por ti

-si, claro que entendí-dijo Goku con una sonrisa tonta, el trayecto a la ciudad fue algo largo, Goku y Chichi hablaban de cosa triviales asta que llegaron a la ciudad específicamente al centro comercial que estaba lleno de gente, los tres se bajaron del coche y Chichi lo encapsuló, los tres entraron al centro comercial que había mucha gente, fueron a la tercera planta que era donde estaban todas las tiendas de ropa para mujer, Chichi de repente se puso seria mirando la tienda que tenía en frente por que había un letrero que ponía el setenta por ciento de descuento en todo tipo de ropa y complemento, con una sonrisa en su rostro la mujer morena se crujió los nudillos y sin mas corrió a la tienda como alma lleva el diablo

-no entiendo-dijo Goten asombrado por la actitud de su madre-mama dice que no nos peleemos y ella va y empieza pelearse -Goten abrió los ojos como plato viendo a su madre dando empujones, patadas y manotazos a otras mujeres y de seguida cambió a una sonrisa de felicidad -que divertido, mama le está ganado a todas esas mujeres … voy acercarme para animarla … papa vienes-lo único que hizo Goku es negar con la cabeza, Goten se adentró corriendo a la tienda para animar a su madre en cambio Goku decidió sentarse en un banco para esperar a su hijo y esposa, de mientras estaba sentado una mujer se sentó a su lado

-Hola-dijo la mujer y Goku la miró

-Hola-dijo Goku mirándola con interés a la mujer que vestía con una falda azul cielo asta las rodillas y una camisa blanca, el pelo lo tenía negro y largo y tenía una horquilla a cada lado y con ojos verdes, la mujer se dio cuenta como el saiyan la miraba y agachó la cabeza símbolo de vergüenza, Goku al notar esto miró al frente

-cuales tú nombre-dijo la mujer tímidamente y Goku la volvió a mirar con una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo -mi nombre es Ayumi Hamasaki

-yo soy Son Goku

-tu nombre es extraño

-de veras, yo creo que es el tuyo

-que vienes con alguien?

-si-dijo Goku -vengo con mi hijo pequeño y mi esposa

-estás casado-dijo Ayumi con tristeza- que pena

-no es tan malo estar casado

-no lo decía por eso-Goku la miró sin entender-lo que quería decir que es una pena que un hombre como tú esté casado

-sigo sin entender

-lo que digo es que -dijo Ayumi sonrojándose -un hombre tan atractivo y guapo como tú esté casado

-ah ya entendí-dijo Goku-lo que pasa que me casé con mi esposa por una promesa que la hice cuando era niño

-que tipo de promesa-dijo Ayumi

-pues me hizo prometer que me casara con ella, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba, bueno la cuestión es que se lo prometí y me casé con ella …

-que aprovechada-susurro Ayumi

-has dicho algo

-no, no he dicho nada … entonces solo tienes un hijo?

-no, tengo dos … Gohan es el mayor que tiene-Goku se puso a pensar y Ayumi esto lo vio con una sonrisa por que le pareció gracioso-diecisiete años, eso creo … y el pequeño es Goten, él tiene siete años

-veo que lleváis muchos años casados

-si y no

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Ayumi sin entender

-bueno lo que quiero decir es que no paso mucho tiempo en casa con mi esposa, entre las ...-Goku se cayó de golpe por que recordó lo que su mujer dijo sobre que las personas normales no entenderían sobre lo de las peleas y lo de estar muerto-es que viajo mucho y paso poco tiempo en casa con mi esposa

-tampoco pasas tiempo con tus hijos?

-si con ellos si

-entonces te llevas a tus hijos de viaje y dejas en casa a tu mujer, no es eso

-eso mismo-dijo Goku con una sonrisa

-mira Goku -dijo Ayumi escribiendo algo en un papel que parecían números-aquí tienes mi número de teléfono para que me llames, a si seguiremos hablando los dos y si pasa algo mas por mi no hay problema

-de acuerdo-dijo Goku cogiendo el papel con el número de teléfono y pensando que había conseguido una nueva amiga

-otra cosa no le digas nada a tu esposa ni a tus hijos -Goku la miro-ya sabes para que tengamos mas privacidad, además no creo que a tu esposa le agrade que tengas una amiga

-vale, no le diré nada a ella ni a mis hijos-dijo Goku guardándose el papel -pero mi esposa sabe que yo tengo amigas

-no le digas, vale Goku-dijo Ayumi levantándose del banco y cogiendo las cosas que traía -me tengo que ir y y empezó a marcharse del lugar con una sonrisa

-adiós Ayumi-dijo Goku viendo como desaparecía la mujer que había conocido entre la multitud de personas que se encontraba en el lugar, Ayumi caminaba con una sonrisa y se dirigió a los lavabos de señoras entrando dentro de ellos, al entrar miró si había alguien en el lugar al no haberlo cerro la puerta para que ninguna mujer entrara y seguidamente se apoyo en la puerta poniéndose sera

-en esta vida si que serás mio saiyan-sonriendo con malicia-pensaba que me costaría encontrarte pero no ha sido a si ... que extraño que no me reconociera, es igual … que felicidad que en esta vida te casaras obligado... eso significa que no aparecerá la entrometida de esa mujer que se mete entre los dos en todas nuestras vidas pasadas … aunque si eso pasara la mataría sin piedad … que pena que no sea de la raza de los saiyan como en mi primera vida … pero eso es igual, en las otras he sido una gran hechicera al igual que en esta-y con una carcajada desapareció del lugar

Goku seguía esperando a su esposa e hijo, estaba aburrido hacia media hora que Ayumi se fue, el saiyan al pensar en esa mujer sonrió pensando que sería una buena amiga, algo le decía que la conocía de algo, de inmediato escuchó la voz de su hijo

-papa-dijo Goten-mama ha comprado mucha ropa … pero lo mejor de todo es como mama las tiraba del pelo y las pegaba puñetazo y patadas, tenías de haberlo visto, a sido muy divertido

-que pensabas Goten- dijo Chichi con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber conseguido toda esa ropa-tu madre cuando se propone algo lo consigue-mirando a su esposo que tenía cara de aburrimiento-Goku se que no te gusta venir a sitios a si … vamos a comer algo … tengo un hambre … vosotros dos no la tenéis?

-si yo tengo mucha hambre mama

-yo también tengo hambre Chichi

-pues vamos a comer -dijo Chichi empezando a caminar seguida de Goten y Goku, de seguida llegaron al restaurante que estaba en la planta sexta que era la última, el camarero que los atendió y se sorprendió en la cantidad que podía comer Goku como Goten, al terminar de comer se dirigieron a la planta de niños y adolescentes para comprar ropa para Goten y Gohan, y después fueron a la planta de la ropa de hombres donde le compro a Goku, y por último a la planta primera que era la tienda de comestibles, al terminar de hacer las compras se dirigieron a su casa que ya era bastante tarde, Chichi nada mas llegar se puso hacer la cena para su familia, Gohan llegó a casa cuando la cena ya estaba a punto, los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa para empezar a tener una cena tranquila, cuando acabaron Goten fue a su habitación para dormir por que estaba muy cansado al cabo del rato se fue a dormir Gohan, y luego el matrimonio fueron a dormir

Continuará …........................


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autora: **aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia y espero que os guste al igual que a mi al hacerlo ... perdonar si hay alguna falta de ortografía ... os dejo con el capitulo y enviarme algún comentario para saber si os a gustado o no

Capítulo 2

La mañana llegó rápidamente en la montaña Paoz, la primera en levantarse fue la única mujer de la casa para preparar el desayuno a sus tres saiyans, Chichi tenía que apresurarse para hacer el desayuno por que ese día era el día de cada mes que pasaba con Bulma y 18 para tener tiempo para ellas mismas y quitarse por un día del estrés que llevaban, Chichi cuando acabó de hacer el desayuno gritó desde la cocina que el desayuno ya estaba preparado, al acabar de decir estas palabras los tres saiyans aparecieron en la cocina

-buenos días, mama-dijo Gohan sentándose en la mesa

-tengo un hambre mama-fue lo que dijo Goten sentándose y empezando a comer

-buenos días Chichi-dijo Goku con alegría sentándose también en la mesa y empezando a devorar la comida

-buenos días chicos-dijo Chichi sentándose para empezar a desayunar-hoy estaré todo el día fuera-los tres saiyans la miraron sin dejar de comer

-donde vas-dijo Goku

-como cada mes he quedado con 18 y Bulma-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa-para tener nuestro día de chicas

-ah-dijo Gohan -yo hoy estaré todo el día fuera

-y eso-dijo Chichi

-he quedado con Videl-dijo Gohan en un susurró y sonrojándose

-que bien Gohan-dijo Chichi-tengo ganas que me des la noticia que os váis a casar

-mama-dijo Gohan bastante rojo-solo somos amigos

-Gohan no deberías de ser tan tímido-dijo Chichi-debes lanzarte ... Videl lo está deseando ... no te has dado cuenta de como te mira-Gohan estaba tan avergonzado que acabó de comer con mas rapidez y de levantó de la mesa

-me voy-dijo Gohan-o si no llegaré tarde

-Gohan-dijo Goten y el adolescente se giró para mirar a su hermano pequeño-tú y Videl váis hacer esas cosas que hacen en la tele los adultos-Gohan no entendía a lo que se refería Goten y este prosiguió-lo de la película que vimos el otro día cuando Trunks se quedó a dormir a casa-el niño suspiró por que notó que su hermano aún no entendía-lo que hacían el hombre y la mujer desnudos en la cama -Gohan al recordar se enrojeció y sin mas se fue de la casa

-de que película hablas-dijo Chichi enfadada

-no la dejó el tío Vegeta -dijo Goten-era de peleas y también de hombres y mujeres desnudos

-que!-alterada Chichi por que su pequeño hijo viera esas cosas

-no sabía que Vegeta viera esas cosas-dijo Goku-bueno Goten, como tu madre y Gohan no estarán en casa, nosotros iremos a la Corporación Capsula

-que bien papa-dijo Goten feliz-tengo ganas de jugar con Trunks

-nada de eso-dijo Chichi enfadada y su marido e hijo la miraron este último con tristeza-no quiero que estés con Vegeta, Goten ... él puede hacer que seas un delincuente en potencia, además tiene muy mal humor

-pero mama, es divertido jugar con el tío Vegeta

-no-dijo Chichi-no me gusta que estés con él

-Chichi-interrumpió Goku y la mujer le miró enfadada-yo voy ha estar con él, y si te preocupa que Vegeta le haga algo a Goten yo estaré ahí para impedirlo-la mujer lo miró un momento y después suspiró pesadamente

-de acuerdo-dijo Chichi-Goten quiero que te portes bien y nada de peleas-miró a su marido-también para ti Goku-su marido afirmó con la cabeza

-si que lo haré mama -dijo Goten mirando a su padre con una sonrisa y este le hizo lo mismo, Chichi recogió todos los trastes y los limpió, miró al reloj y faltaba una hora y media para que Bulma viniera a buscarla, se duchó rápidamente y se cambió de ropa, que se trataba de unos pantalones negros por la rodilla y una camiseta de tirantes ya que hacía mucha calor por la época de verano en la que estaban, se puso unos zapatos con algo de tacón de color negro, se iba a recoger el cabello con su habitual moño pero al final se decidió por una trenza, y bajó a la planta baja de la casa que su marido e hijo se disponían a irse con la transmisión instantánea, los dos la miraron-mama, estás guapísima

-gracias hijo-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa y miró a su esposo que este estaba embobado por lo bonita que se veía su esposa -no me vas ha decir nada Goku

-estás muy hermosa, Chichi-la mujer le sonrió y en ese momento sonó el claxon de un coche

-debe de ser Bulma-dijo Chichi acercándose a su hijo menor dándole un beso en la mejilla y después a Goku que le dió un beso rápido en los labios -bueno chicos me voy y salió de la puerta donde estaba Bulma en el coche con 18 con una sonrisa, la mujer morena se subió al coche en la parte trasera y se fueron del lugar hacia la ciudad, al cabo de media hora llegaron a la ciudad y salieron del coche y Bulma encapsuló el coche y se dirigieron a una cafetería, se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban al lado de la ventana y vino la camarera

-que desean pedir-dijo la camarera con una sonrisa

-yo un pastel de queso y un zumo de naranja natural-dijo 18

-yo también quiero un pastel de queso con un zumo de melocotón-dijo Bulma

-yo quiero una torta de manzana y un té-dijo Chichi, la camarera escribió la orden y se marchó dejando a las tres mujeres solas

-y como os ha ido el mes-dijo Bulma

-como todos los meses-dijo 18 enfadada-vivir en la misma casa con el viejo pervertido de M. Rochi me entran ganas de matarlo a él y a Krilin

-a mi no me gustaría estar en tu posición 18-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

pero tenemos que admitir que es un maestro de artes marciales muy bueno-dijo Chichi también con una sonrisa-y a ti Bulma como te ha ido?-Bulma se enfadó y en ese momento vino la camarera para traerlas la orden a las mujeres

-que aproveche, señoras-dijo la camarera marchándose

-que se cree esa niña al decirme señora-dijo indignada Bulma

-yo estoy contigo Bulma-dijo Chichi-yo aún estoy joven y hermosa y mira que he tenido dos hijos

-si tienes razón Chichi-dijo Bulma-yo también me veo muy bien, soy como una jovencita de vente años

-venga no os pongáis a si por un comentario tan tonto-dijo 18 y las dos mujeres la miraron enfadadas-que!

-lo dices por que tú al que pases trenta años estarás igual y lo mismo pasa con esos dos saiyans que tenemos como esposos Chichi y yo

-no os mortifiquéis por eso, además tenemos las bolas de dragón-dijo 18-le pedís al dragón que os rejuvenezca y asunto arreglado

-no había pensado en eso-dijo Bulma

-entonces que tal te ha ido el mes Bulma-dijo 18 para no seguir con ese tema

-pues con Vegeta -dijo en un susurró -bueno lo que pasa es que ese saiyan es un mal agradecido-enfadada Bulma-siempre está mujer, arregla la cámara de gravedad, y muchas cosas mas, nunca nos llevaremos bien

-a si es vuestra relación-dijo Chichi-no crees que si no discutierais os aburriríais, creo que lo echaríais de menos eso de pelearos

-si tienes razón-dijo Bulma-y a tí que tal Chichi? no me digas que Goku aún después de siete años no te a tocado -la mujer morena bajó la cabeza

-creo que ya no tiene ningún interés en mi-dijo Chichi con tristeza y con los ojos brillantes -en siete años él no ha cambiado nada y en cambio yo

-venga amiga no te pongás a si-dijo Bulma intentando animarla-ya sabes que Goku es un despistado y bastante infantil

-lo que debes hacer es tomar la iniciativa-dijo 18-por que parece que el despistado de tu esposo no se entera

-es que ha sido siete años sin estar con él -dijo con lágrimas la mujer morena-es como si fuera la primera vez -la rubia y la peli azul se miraron

-pues haz como la primera vez que estuviste con él -dijo Bulma

-alguna vez lo he intentado -dijo Chichi-pero me dice que está agotado de tanto entrenamiento ... y ya no insisto ... él ... ya no me quiere-rompiendo a llorar

-venga Chichi-dijo Bulma acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla-ya verás que todo cambiará solo han pasado dos meses que ha vuelto

-claro que si-dijo 18-solo tienes que tener paciencia

-cambiemos de tema-dijo Chichi separándose del abrazo de la peli azul y quitándose las lágrimas y poniéndo una sonrisa forzada -como está la pequeña Marron, 18?-18 sonrió al igual que Bulma

-está bien-dijo 18- y cada vez mas grande ... lo que me preocupa es que cuando se junta con Goten y Trunks se combierte en un diablillo-las tres mujeres empezaron a reír y ablar de todo un poco, decidieron salir de la cafetería para dar una buelta por la ciudad y si encontraban alguna cosa que les gustara se la comprarían, las tres mujeres estaban paseando por la ciudad hablando y estaban distraídas asta que Chichi sin darse cuenta se chocó con una persona, se fijó en ella y era una mujer muy bonita con pelo negro y ojos verdes y vestía un conjunto negro de pantalón

-lo siento no me di cuenta-dijo Chichi y la mujer la miró de arriba abajo con sorpresa y en cuestión de segundo cambió a una expresióm de enfado

-se encuentra bien-dijo Bulma, 18 miraba a la mujer de manera seria algo la decía que no iba a pasar nada bueno

-si, me encuentro perfectamente-sin dejar de mirar de muy malas formas a Chichi-soy Ayumi

-será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo 18

-no me va ha decir su nombre-dijo Ayumi agarrando del brazo a Chichi cuando empezó a caminar y la mujer morena de ojos negros la miró sorprendida

-mi nombre es Chichi ... y ahora suélteme

-tienes asta el mismo nombre-acercándose Ayumi al oído de Chichi que esta no entendió

-oye suéltala-gritó Bulma

-se nota que no sabes con quien te estás metiendo-dijo 18

-se perfectamente quien es esta-dijo con desprecio Ayumi a Chichi

-ella no te ha hecho nada-dijo Bulma enfadada-solo se a chocado contigo-Ayumi solo sonrió y miró al rededor notando que no había mucha gente en el lugar

-suéltame-gritó Chichi ya que el agarre cada vez era mas fuerte

-me vas apagar todo lo que me has hecho -dijo Ayumi soltándola con brusquedad y callendo al suelo Chichi de un callejón que había al lado, Bulma se asustó y 18 intentó acercarse para defender a Chichi pero fue imposible por que había como una especie de campo de fuerza alrededor de Ayumi y Chichi, la rubia sin pensarlo concentró energía en su mano y se la lanzó Ayumi pero cual fue su sorpresa que el campo de enrgía absorbió la bola de enrgía, Ayumi miró a la rubia y a la peli azul-esto no va con vosotras dos-y sin mas un poder lanzado por Ayumi alcanzó a Bulma y 18 dejándolas inconscientes, Ayumi miró a Chichi que está al ver lo que le ha hecho a sus dos amigas se levantó y se puso en posición de combate -te recuerdo que no tienes el poder de antes-Chichi no entendía nada y sin mas la empezó atacar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Corporación Capsula se encontraban los dos niños y los dos saiyans puros comiendo mejor dicho devorando la comida, de repente los dos adultos pararon de comer y se miraron

-sientes ese poder Vegeta-dijo Goku el príncipe lo único que hizo fue afirmar con la cabeza y los dos niños dejaron de comer para mirar a sus padres -algo está pasando-Goku se concentró al igual que Vegeta

-papa-dijo Trunks asustado-la energía de mama es muy débil

-al igual que la energía de 18-continuó Goten-mi mama estaba con ellas-el niño sin mas empezó a llorar-no siento la energía de mama ... papa-Goku no contestó y Vegeta sin pensarlo al igual que su hijo se pusieron de pie para salir por la ventana

-Vegeta .... yo os llevaré con la transmisión instantánea-dijo Goku y luego miró a su hijo pequeño que estaba llorando-Goten no llores, tu madre estará bien-se puso los dedos en la frente, Vegeta y los dos niños le tocaron y desaparecieron del lugar

En un momento aparecieron los cuatro en un callejón y vieron en el suelo a Bulma y a 18 que esta hacía algún movimiento, Trunks sin pensarlo se acercó a su madre y Vegeta se enfureció, Goten se dirigió donde estaba 18, Goku observó el lugar y mas adelante donde estaban ellos estaba Chichi tumbada en el suelo, Goku se acercó a la mujer rápidamente y la miró atentamente, tenía el cuerpo lleno de sangre y esto le enfureció al saiyan puro criado en la tierra y sin pensarlo se adentró en el callejón Vegeta iba hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por la voz de la androide

-no la encontraréis -dijo 18 con dificultad

-por que no?-preguntó Goten que estaba al lado de su madre -y que es lo que a pasado?

-una mujer morena-dijo 18 intentando ponerse de pie e inmediatamente Trunks la ayudó-atacó a Chichi, yo intenté atacarla pero había un campo de fuerza, y con un poder nos atacó a Bulma y a mi … esa mujer desapareció cuando la iba a dar el golpe de gracia

-puede ser que sintió nuestra presencia -dijo Trunks

-será mejor que llevemos a mi mama algún lugar para curarla-dijo Goten preocupado

-vallamos a mi casa-dijo Trunks-y después iremos a por judías mágicas-Vegeta sin decir nada cogió el cuerpo de Bulma y empezó a volar seguido por 18 y los niños llevaron el cuerpo de Chichi

En el mismo callejón se encontraba Goku buscando a la persona que había hecho eso a su esposa y amigas, sin mas se paró y se apoyó en la pared suspirando y cerrando los ojos

-Goku-dijo una voz femenina, el saiyan abrió los ojos y vio en frente de él Ayumi con una sonrisa

-que haces en un lugar como este?-preguntó Goku

-debería hacerte la misma pregunta, no lo crees -respondió la mujer

-yo venía buscando a una persona

-a si, y de quien se trata?

-alguien atacó a Chichi -Ayumi al escuchar que Goku conocía a la mujer se enfadó

-a si, y de que la conoces

-ella es mi esposa-Ayumi por escuchar esto se le notó que se enfureció y Goku lo notó, la mujer se acercó a Goku asta que quedó cara a cara con él

-con que tu esposa eh -algo le decía a Goku que tenía que salir de ese lugar pero cual fue su sorpresa que no podía moverse, Ayumi con un gesto seguro puso su mano derecha en la frente y dijo-todo mi amor entrará en ti a si sabrás todo lo que te amé en el pasado-diciendo esto su mano se deslizaba por la cara de Goku y una vez que su mano la retiró el saiyan cayó al suelo inconsciente, Ayumi al ver que su hechizo funcionó sonrió, se agachó y tocó a Goku en la cara con la mano suavemente y se acercó a su oído -a ella la despreciarás como si fuera tu gran enemigo a si los dos estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad-la mujer se separó de Goku y desapareció del lugar

Continuará ………………….

_Que paséis un gran día _

**MILK GOKU **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Goku despertó aturdido y se levantó y se apoyó en la pared con la mano en la cabeza

-que es lo que ha pasado -susurró el saiyan -no consigo recordar nada -se quedó unos minutos pensando -ya recuerdo … alguien atacó a Bulma, 18 y Chichi … y luego vi Ayumi , y ya no recuerdo nada …. Ayumi-susurró Goku con una sonrisa-es una mujer muy bonita -de repente aparecieron tres sujetos con malas pintas y el saiyan los miró seriamente

-mira lo que tenemos aquí-dijo uno de los sujetos con el pelo largo negro que tenía pinta de ser el jefe

-jefe, quitémosle todo el dinero-dijo el sujeto con el pelo rubio

-a si tendremos un poco de diversión-dijo el otro con pelo negro corto

-danos todo el dinero-dijo el jefe a Goku y este sonrió

-si lo queréis a cercaros-respondió el saiyan, y los tres delincuentes sacaron una navaja y empezaron acercarse a Goku, el saiyan extendió su mano derecha y de pronto le apareció una bola de energía los tres asaltantes no les agrado esto y empezaron a sudar frío y después huyeron del lugar, Goku hizo desaparecer la bola de energía y sonrió-sois una pandilla de insectos-Goku se sorprendió por lo que había dicho el mismo y se miró las manos como si en ese lugar encontrara la respuesta-como que me he comportado de ese modo-susurró sin entender-yo nunca he hecho algo a si -bajó sus manos y suspiró hondamente-es igual … debo largarme de este lugar -se puso los dedos en la frente y desapareció

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un lugar alejado de la civilización una mujer dentro de una cueva una mujer con pelo largo negro con ojos negros miraba un espejo de cuerpo entero bastante seriedad, movió sus brazos en varias direcciones y tenía varias velas de color negro y rojas alrededor de ella con un pequeño fuego, al acabar de hacer el ritual salió fuera de la cueva y miró al frente con una sonrisa

-mañana y asta diría que hoy me buscaras y serás mío, como debía de haber sido las otras veces -sonrió con malicia-y será la segunda vez que estaremos unidos enfureció-esa maldita la primera vez se entrometió, pero eso no volverá a pasar … no puedo creer que estén casados … la maldita zorra le obligó a casarse, debía haberte matado … pero sentí la energía de Kakaroto y de otra muy conocida -pensando-no puede ser el que creo … ellos se odiaban por culpa de la princesa … es igual ya descubriré de quien se trata … ahora solo me toca esperar a que él venga

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Trunks con una rapidez asombrosa fue a la torre de Karin por judías mágicas, cuando las tuvo llegó a la Corporación Capsula para dárselas a su madre, 18 y Chichi, las dos mujeres se despertaron con todas las heridas curadas y 18 al estar despierta se curó, estaban todos muy serios

-quien es el que os atacó-dijo Vegeta seriamente las tres mujeres le miraron

-si mama, quien fue-dijo Goten

-18 dice que fue una mujer -continuó Trunks

-si fue una mujer-dijo Bulma-es que ni si quiera lo entiendo el por que nos atacado

-algo tenía en contra de Chichi-dijo 18 -solo quería matarla

-pero por que?-dijo el pequeño Goten con preocupación

-no lo se-dijo 18 y Bulma negó con la cabeza

-me dijo algo extraño-dijo en un susurro Chichi t todos la miraron -cuando le dije mi nombre me dijo que no se extrañaba por tener el mismo nombre … también me dijo que me iba hacer pagar por todo lo que la he hecho, no lo entiendo, a esa mujer no la he visto en mi vida -Vegeta se puso a pensar asta que una idea le vino a la cabeza

-puede ser que se lo hayas hecho en el pasado -dijo Vegeta

-yo recordaría-dijo Chichi apenada e intentando pensar-y cuando era niña tampoco la he visto nunca

-no me refiero en tu pasado de esta vida-dijo Vegeta y todos le miraron sin entender-me refiero a otra vida … puede ser que seas tú al igual que la mujer que os atacado una reencarnación vuestra de otra vida

-Vegeta no sabía que creías en esas cosas-dijo Bulma

-nosotros los saiyans creemos en estas cosas como en la brujería-dijo Vegeta seriamente-lo que quiero decir, que desde nuestro Dios el que nos creo, ha habido saiyan que se han reencarnados en ellos mismos solo para conseguir algo que no pudieron hacer cando estaban vivos, pero para hacer esto, se tenía que desear hacer el mal a alguien y al revés … pero se tenía un privilegio

-que tipo de privilegio-dijo Bulma interesada en la historia

-es recordar todo e incluye personas de la otra vidas

-si yo estoy reencarnada por que no recuerdo ha esta mujer -dijo Chichi

-por que seguro que tu otra vida pasado pudiste hacer un trato con tu Dios o por que no te interesa recordar … eso le pasa a muchos que han reencarnado … pero seguro que recordarás

-también recuerdo que dijo que antes era mas fuerte -dijo Chichi -si es verdad lo que dices me gustaría recordar

-espera un momento-dijo Bulma-Vegeta has dicho que esto lo hacía tu Dios, el Dios de los saiyans

-exacto -dijo Vegeta-pero por lo que puedo ver también lo puede hacer tu Dios, el que te creo

-y como se llama esos Dioses, papa-dijo el pequeño Trunks muy interesado al igual que Goten

-vuestros Dios el que os creo es una Diosa, ella creo toda vida del universo menos a la raza de los saiyans, ella se llama Venus -dijo Vegeta -y el que creo a mi raza estaba un peldaño mas abajo que ella, por eso creo a los saiyan para demostrarla que él podía crear a seres perfectos pero sin sentimientos, mi Dios se llama Eros

-la verdad no me suenan nada esos nombres-dijo Bulma con un dedo en la barbilla intentando pensar si los recordaba

-yo ese nombre lo oído en algún lugar-dijo Chichi-aunque otro igual

-normal que te suene-dijo Vegeta y todos volvieron a mirarle con interés

-por que-dijo 18

-por que a ella la creo Eros -dijo como si nada Vegeta con una sonrisa

-pero eso es imposible -dijo Bulma -ese Eros solo creo a los saiyans

-ella en su primera vida fue una saiyan, no una cualquiera … y puede ser que esa mujer que te atacó por que en vuestra primera vida la hiciste algo

-y tú como lo sabes?-preguntó incrédula 18

-por que yo estoy reencarnado como ella y Kakaroto

-Goku también-dijo Bulma

-si-dijo Vegeta-aunque nunca entendí por que ellos dos no recordaban

-pero que sería lo que le hizo mi mama ha esa mujer-dijo Goten

-no me entra en la cabeza que Chichi en su primera vida fue un saiyan -mirando a la mujer morena Bulma y Chichi pensaba en todo lo que había dicho Vegeta -Vegeta podrías explicarnos mas cosas -Vegeta suspiró la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de eso, pero vio la cara de felicidad de su hijo Trunks

-como he dicho Eros nos creo como seres perfectos, nos hizo los mas fuertes y poderos, con orgullo y resistentes para la lucha y sin ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia ningún ser ni siquiera para nuestra familia … ella-señalando Vegeta a Chichi-fue la primera en tener sentimientos, y eso para Eros era una deshonra sobre todo por que era alguien del mas alto rango, y después de ella al tener sentimientos fue Kakaroto el que empezó a tener sentimientos, él eran soldado de clase baja, pero era uno de la resistencia uno de los líderes, quería acabar con la vida de mi padre, con la mía y la de mi hermana pequeña, y que fue lo que hizo la capturó con ayuda de otros de la resistencia, al pasar el tiempo y ver que mi hermana no aparecía mi padre la dio por muerta y decidió salir del planeta con algunos de las guardias reales y yo me quedé al mando, yo me rehusaba que mi hermana pequeña estuviera muerta, y esto hizo que Eros no le gustara mi comportamiento, un día por las casualidades que hay en la vida me encontré cara a cara con Kakaroto, y desde ese día lo empecé a odiar … por eso hoy en día no le soporto-con una sonrisa-luego me enteré por una mujer saiyan que se llamaba -pensando -Ayumi-Bulma y 18 se sorprendieron por el nombre-me dijo que mi hermana la princesa de los saiyans estaba con Kakaroto, eso no me gustó, pero antes de matar a esa mujer decidí investigar asta que vi por mis propios ojos que lo que me dijo esa saiyan de clase baja era cierto, yo no soportaba que mi hermana estuviera con un guerrero de clase baja y sobre todo de la resistencia, un día cite a Kakaroto para un duelo, pero nunca ese duelo acabó … por que, pues Eros nuestro Dios apareció delante de nosotros dos y sin mas con sus poderes se los lanzó a Kakaroto pero eso no lo mató, por que mi hermana se puso en el camino entre esa energía y Kakaroto , ella murió, yo me sorprendí por que ese saiyan de clase baja lloró por la muerte de ella al igual que yo, Eros dijo que ella era una deshonra para nuestra raza e iba acabar con su existencia, cuando lo iba hacer apareció Venus diciendo que ella se la llevaría y a si fue, luego Eros nos mató a Kakaroto y a mi, y yo juré que en un futuro mataría a Kakaroto, por que por culpa de él mi hermana murió -Vegeta acabó de contar la historia y todos estaban sorprendidos menos Chichi y el príncipe miró a la mujer morena

-esa mujer que nos atacó nos dijo que se llamaba Ayumi-dijo 18

-ella estaba enamorada de Goku-dijo Chichi y todos la miraron-ella se hacía pasar por su amiga para conquistarlo, pero él la veía como una amiga o hermana … si esa mujer quiere pelea la tendrá-dijo con seguridad la mujer morena haciendo sonar sus nudillos

-recuerda que eres una simple terrícola-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa

-lo se, hermanito -dijo Chichi

-ahora entiendo por que Gohan es tan fuerte-dijo Bulma

-él es como este mocoso -refiriéndose Vegeta a Goten como un saiyan puro

-Chichi-dijo 18- ella creo que utiliza magia

-lo se-dijo Chichi con seguridad- ahora que recuerdo todo se cual es su punto débil

-Y cual es, tía Chichi?-preguntó Trunks

-su punto débil es Goku-dijo Chichi

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ayumi estaba fuera de la cueva sentada comi si estuviera esperando a alguien, de repente en ese lugar apareció Goku y la mujer sonrió levantándose para acercarse al saiyan, este la miró con una sonrisa y con deseo

-sabía que vendrías a mi-dijo Ayumi tocando la mejilla de Goku, este la agarró la mano para ponérsela en su pecho

-que pensabas que no iba a venir-dijo el saiyan

-eso me hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo … ahora podremos estar juntos para toda la eternidad y nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros … esa mujer es historia

- si, es historia-susurró Goku, Ayumi se acercó lentamente a los labios del saiyan y los besó con mucha pasión, Goku correspondió el beso de igual manera, la mujer lo estaba introduciendo en la cueva de mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del saiyan, Goku hacía lo mismo que la mujer asta que rompió el beso algo brusco

-que pasa-dijo Ayumi notando que el saiyan estaba desconcertado

-debo irme-dijo Goku separándose del cuerpo de la mujer y poner los dedos en la frente

-por que?-dijo Ayumi enfadada

-esto no puede ser … no le puedo hacer esto a mi esposa

-pero ella te obligó a casarte con ella

-si pero …

-pero que

-tenemos dos hijos … y me siento extraño … como si algo me manipulase … siento desagrado por Chichi … pero también siento el amor que sentí hace años por ella … como la primera vez que la vi en el planeta Vegeta … debo irme

-no espera -gritó Ayumi viendo como Goku desaparecía del lugar -maldita seas princesa … voy acabar con tu miserable vida … y él será solo mío

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Corporación Capsula estaban preocupados por Goku menos Vegeta y 18 por que no había llegado

-debería irme-dijo 18 -a saber lo que están haciendo el viejo pervertido de M. Rochi y Krilin

-yo tampoco me fiaría dejando a mi hija pequeña con ese viejo pervertido -respondió Bulma

-entonces me voy, chicas nos vemos el mes que viene-dijo18 saliendo de la casa volando en dirección a la pequeña isla

-donde debe de estar mi papa-dijo Goten

-en cualquier momento aparecerá-dijo Trunks, y como había dicho el niño de cabellos lilas Goku apareció delante de ellos

-Goku-dijo Bulma-se puede saber donde has estado

-no es para tanto mujer-dijo Goku y todos se sorprendieron de la forma de hablar de Goku

-como me has dicho-dijo Bulma incrédula

-lo siento Bulma, pero no se que me pasa, hablo como Vegeta -dijo Goku -ya estáis recuperadas?

-si, Trunks fue a buscar unas judías mágicas y nos la comimos-dijo Bulma

-papa-dijo Goten-encontraste a la mujer que las atacaron?

-mujer … entonces os ha tacado una mujer?

-si Goku-respondió Bulma, Vegeta y Chichi no dejaban de observar a Goku

-y sabéis su nombre?-preguntó Goku

-dijo que se llamaba Ayumi-dijo Trunks

-Ayumi!-dijo sorprendido Goku -deberíais de tener cuidado con esa mujer

-que la conoces?-preguntó Bulma

-claro que si-dijo Goku como si eso era lo mas normal del mundo, los dos niños y Bulma se miraron entre si

-de donde la conoces-dijo Bulma y Goku se puso serio

-esto es un interrogatorio -dijo con seriedad Goku y la mujer de pelo azul se sorprendieron por el cambio de actitud del saiyan

-Goku que te pasa-dijo Bulma extrañada por el humor de su amigo de la infancia

-la conozco desde hace muchos años-dijo Goku-y no pienso hablar del tema

-por que no-dijo Chichi y Goku la miró seriamente-ellos ya saben lo que tienen que saber … o es que entre ella y tú alguna vez habido algo mas que una simple amistad

-no te importa mujer si entre ella y yo habido algo -dijo Goku- y si saben la historia, solo saben la versión de Vegeta y la tuya

-la mía no la sabe-dijo Chichi

-eso espero que no lo sepan-dijo Goku-será mejor que vallamos a casa … estás de acuerdo mi querida esposa … Bulma te importa que Goten se quede esta noche aquí?

-no me importa -dijo Bulma

-entonces nos vamos-dijo Goku agarrando del brazo a Chichi y poniéndose los dedos en la frente y desaparecieron del lugar

-mi papa estaba algo extraño-dijo Goten

-yo nunca le he visto en esa actitud-dijo Trunks

-algo le está pasando a Goku-dijo Bulma

-Ayumi puede ser que le haya echado algún hechizo o algo parecido -dijo Vegeta

-Pero para que?-dijo Bulma

-eso ya no lo se -respondió Vegeta saliendo del lugar-mujer, tengo hambre, espero que hagas la comida con rapidez

-Vegeta que te crees

-mama yo también tengo hambre-dijo con una sonrisa Trunks

-yo también tengo mucha hambre, tía Bulma -dijo Goten

-de acuerdo prepararé algo de comer-y Bulma se fue a la cocina

-Goten vamos a jugar a los videojuegos, de mientras que mi mama prepara la comida

-vale Trunks, pero esta vez te ganaré

-eso ya lo veremos-y los dos niños se pusieron a jugar a la consola

Continuará ………………………..

**Nota autora: **espero que os haya gustado este capitulo .... gracias por los comentarios recibidos que me animan a seguir y espero seguir recibiendo

_Que paséis un buen día _

**MILK GOKU**


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta historia se que no es muy largo pero tenía que hacerlo a si de corto por motivos de la propia historia ... si hay alguna falta de ortografía os pido mil disculpas y también gracias por los comentariosque he recibido, ahora os dejo con el capitulo

Capitulo 4

Goku y Chichi aparecieron dentro de su casa, la mujer se pudo dar cuenta que su esposo estaba bastante extraño y decidió sacarle la información

-has estado con ella, verdad!-dijo Chichi con seriedad y Goku la miró de la misma manera -típico de los hombres de tu raza, cuanta mas mujeres tenga en su alcance mejor para ellos, respóndeme que es lo que tienes con esa mujer

-no te importa-dijo Goku seriamente y sin dejar de mirarla-además tengo que recordarte que si me casé contigo fue por una promesa que te hice de niño y no sabía que significaba -Chichi se asombró en la forma en que hablaba le recordó tanto al hombre que conoció por primera vez

-tú también lo recuerdas-dijo Chichi con algo de tristeza

-Ayumi me ayudó a recordar -dijo Goku como si nada

-y por eso te comportas como él

-es mejor que me comporte como él ante ti, princesa -dijo Goku la última palabra con rabia

-no entiendes que esa mujer te ha hechizado-gritó Chichi

-esa mujer tiene un nombre, y te lo repetiré como la última vez que habíamos hablado de este tema, ella siempre a sido algo muy importante en mi vida y por eso prefiero estar con ella

-que estás insinuando

-no quiero seguir con este falso matrimonio-dijo Goku sin inmutarse y con una gran seriedad, en cambio Chichi el enfado que tenía se convirtió en tristeza y sus ojos empezaban a brillar para empezar a salir la lágrimas, pero la mujer no lloraría delante de él no se lo permitía su orgullo

-pues ni sueñes que te voy a dar el divorcio-gritó Chichi-recuerda que tienes dos hijos conmigo

-lo recuerdo perfectamente -Goku miró a la puerta -me marcho de este lugar … mas lejos esté de ti mejor para mi

-tú te quedas -gritó Chichi y Goku la volvió a mirar-si fueras el Goku de siempre no dirías nada de lo que has dicho

-soy el mismo

-ella te ha echado un hechizo … como dejas que tu orgullo de saiyan permita eso … te voy a repetir algo que te dije en nuestra primera vida cuando te conocí …

-me dijiste tantas cosas que me sorprendió que dieras tu vida por mi cuando me atacó Eros, venga repítemelo

-eres la mayor deshonra de nuestra raza, y lo serás en todas las vidas que pases-Goku por lo dicho se enfadó y cogió Chichi por lo hombros estampándola contra la pared, la mujer en cambio se asustó por la reacción pero sobre todo por la mirada que tenía Goku

-se ve que has olvidado que en esta vida eres una simple terrícola … podría acabar con tu vida en este momento-dijo Goku con mucho veneno

-suéltame -dijo Chichi

-debo de recordarte que tú fuiste la deshonra de nuestra raza -Goku cada vez la apretaba mas fuerte y Chichi el dolor que sentía era mas intenso asta que por fin y sin poder controlarlo empezó a llorar-por eso Eros apareció … y también te recuerdo que nunca te reencarnaste como una saiyan por la gran deshonra que hiciste sobre todo a la familia real

-yo no podía controlar haberme enamorado de ti -Goku suspiró y la soltó cayendo la mujer al suelo

-estúpida mujer-dijo Goku dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse

-no pienso permitir que te quedes con ella, aunque sea lo último que haga-Goku se giró y sonrió

-que tengas suerte -Goku salió y empezó a volar con rapidez , en cambió Chichi se quedó en el suelo llorando cuando paso unos minutos se levantó con dificultad y se sentó en el sofá, tenía la respiración agitada, necesitaba despejarse de ese mal rato y vio la radio y volvió a levantarse para encenderla y se volvió a sentar en el sofá mirando fijamente la radio y en ese momento empezó a sonar una canción no era una balada ni nada por el estilo pero le venía muy bien a la situación que estaba y vivió en otros momentos con Goku, la mujer puso su mente en blanco para escucharla y empezó a llorar nuevamente

Ni las cartas ni las runas

ni la maldita bola de cristal

me quisieron avisar de que

lo nuestro pintaba ya muy mal

por mas velas blancas que encendí

por mas dedos que crucé

no sirvió de nada

tocada y hundida soy un beso k se a quedado sin rima

ahora que llore por ti

que te burripi una salida

k difícil es ponerle fin a una peli mala i aburrida

nunca me importo perder siempre k me gustase el juego

como me dejaras ganar sin echar mas leña al fuego

flores rotas juegos de salón

pedacitos de mi vida

k mas echo maricón mas dejado toca y hundida

flores rotas sin jarrón y a mi me busca la vela vida

y ahora k viene el telón has perdido la partida

me dejo en el alma momentos

en el lugar mas a solas me siento concreto allí donde estas tu

estas es mi alma y en ti hay una calma en esos momentos que no veo la luz

las muñecas con las que jugué accedieron a darme el perdón

ahora k las e vuelto a sacar del armario de mi habitación

las canciones d un viejo CD me han hablado de la sin razón

de quererte tanto

de echarte de menos

hay que ver lo que ha cambiado el cuento

que me expliquen como pongo fin a los restos de esta obsesión

la autoayuda no me funciono a mi mundo de desesperación

nunca me importo perder siempre k me gustase el juego

como me puedes pensabas ganar sin echar mas leña al fuego

flores rotas juegos de salón

pedacitos de mi vida

que mas echo maricón mas dejado toca y hundida

flores rotas sin jarrón y a mi me busca la vela vida

y ahora k viene el telón has perdido la partida

me dejo en el alma momentos

en el lugar mas a solas me siento concreto allí donde estas tu

estas es mi alma y en ti hay una calma en esos momentos que no veo la luz

flores rotas juegos de salón

pedacitos de mi vida

que mas echo maricón mas dejado toca y hundida

flores rotas sin jarrón y a mi me busca la vela vida

y ahora k viene el telón has perdido la partida

flores rotas huecos (flores rotas huecos)

flores rotas huecos (flores rotas huecos)

que mas echo maricón mas dejado toca i hundida

flores rotas sin jarrón i a mi me busca la vela vida

y ahora que viene el telón has perdido la partida

Al acabar la canción que Chichi escuchó atentamente se levantó y apagó la radio mucho mas serena y se dirigió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama para descansar y en menos que fuera pensado Chichi se durmió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ayumi estaba enfadada creyendo que su hechizo no había surgido efecto, y de repente a la mujer le surgió una idea y esbozó una sonrisa

-noto que la mujer está sola, deberé hacerla una visita, y a si todo acabará -Ayumi iba a empezar a volar para dirigirse a la montaña Paoz pero una voz de hombre la detuvo

-donde crees que vas

-Goku que sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa radiante Ayumi y acercándose a Goku para abrazarlo

-te he hecho una pregunta -dijo Goku

-iba a dar una vuelta -dijo la mujer con inocencia

-valla, yo tenía otros planes contigo-dijo con una sonrisa

-de veras y que planes son esos-dijo Ayumi mordiéndose el labio inferior

-s algo que nos divertirá a los dos -Ayumi sonrió con felicidad y pensando que su hechizo había hecho efecto, Goku la agarró de la cintura acercándosela a su cuerpo y la beso con brusquedad y deseo, Ayumi correspondió al beso inmediatamente y con el mismo deseo que el hombre, los dos se introdujeron dentro de la cueva sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, Goku tumbó Ayumi en el suelo besándola el cuello y acariciándola por todo el cuerpo y la mujer hacia lo mismo, Goku miró a la cara a la mujer y cual fue su sorpresa que vio el rostro de Chichi sonriéndole y diciéndole que lo amaba, el saiyan inmediatamente se puso pálido y se separó de Ayumi que está se quedó sorprendida por la repentina actitud del saiyan

-que pasa Goku-dijo la mujer levantándose

-no puedo hacer esto-dijo Goku saliendo del lugar y Ayumi lo siguió

-como que no puedes

-necesito estar solo y pensar -y sin mas Goku empezó a volar alejándose del lugar y dejando a una mujer enfurecida

-no puedo creer que haya pasado esto … he estado tan cerca … no entiendo lo que ha pasado -y Ayumi se adentró a la cueva

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un coche llegó a la casa que había en la montaña Paoz con una mujer que salió de este con cara de preocupación, la mujer de pelo azul se adentró a la casa y no vio a nadie en la sala

-Chichi, soy Bulma estás en casa-Bulma al no recibir contestación decidió subir a la segunda planta y entró a la habitación matrimonial con lentitud y vio el cuerpo de Chichi en la cama durmiendo placidamente, Bulma se acercó a la mujer morena y la movió con suavidad para que despertara, Chichi despertó y vio a Bulma en su cuarto

-Bulma que haces aquí?

-estaba preocupada por ti … y decidí venir para saber como estabas

-estoy bien Bulma … vamos abajo y tomamos una taza de té

-de acuerdo-las dos mujeres bajaron a la planta baja y se sentó Bulma en la mesa de la cocina y Chichi preparó té y sentó enfrente de su amiga

-Chichi, no me he quedado muy convencida de que estás bien … Goku estaba extraño … no te habrá hecho algo

-no te preocupes por eso Bulma … aunque no lo parezca a él se manejarlo-bebiendo un poco de té

-me podrías explicar tu versión de que pasó en el planeta Vegeta?-dijo Bulma mirándola intensamente y Chichi la sonrió

-claro, aunque todo lo que pasaba era muy complicado y largo

-tengo todo el tiempo del mundo -Chichi suspiró y Bulma no la dejaba de mirar intensamente

Continuará ……………………………

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo ..... el próximo capitulo os puedo a segurar que será mucho mas largos ya que contaré lo que paso en la primera vida de Chichi siempre en punto de vista a lo que vivió ella .... otra cosa he puesto la letra de una canción que me gusta mucho de un grupo Español que se llama Flores raras y la canción se llama Flores Rotas y eso quiere decir que la canción no es nada mía .....espero que me enviéis que os aparecido este capitulo y el próximo puede ser que mañana lo tenga listo o como mucho pasado mañana

Que paséis un grandísimo día

**MILK GOKU **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota autora: **_Aquí traigo otro capítulo que espero que osguste ... perdonar las faltas de ortografía ... y gracias por los comentarios recibidos ... os dejo con el capítulo _

Capitulo 5

Las dos mujeres se miraron, Chichi y Bulma bebieron de su taza de té y la mujer morena suspiró

-lo que pasó es …. -empezó a relatar Chichi

**Recuerdo **

Una chica morena estaba en los jardines reales del palacio admirando las flores, detrás de ella había dos guardias vigilándola, ella los miró de reojo y suspiró ya que no soportaba tener de tras de ella a dos guardias reales vigilándola como si fuera una niña, la molestaba mucho esa situación, también la molestaba que su padre no confiara en ella sobre todo en su fuerza, ella era la hija del Rey de los saiyans y tenía la suficiente fuerza para defenderse de los que estaban en contra de la familia Real, pero también odiaba no salir al exterior donde estaban todas las personas divirtiéndose, en ese momento la chica vio a un chico acercarse a ella , este con una mirada fría miró a los dos guardias que vigilaban a la chica y los guardias sin decir nada se fueron dejando solos a la chica y al chico

-hermano-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-menos mal que te dignas a venir

-tengo una noticia Chichi-dijo el chico con su habitual seriedad

-pasa algo con la resistencia Vegeta?

-nuestro padre se irá durante unos días … y yo quedaré al mando

-eso es muy bueno para ti … a si demostraras que en un futuro serás el mejor Rey para gobernar nuestra raza

-solo quiero decirte que a partir de ahora no podrás salir a los jardines

-por que?

-la resistencia -dijo Vegeta apretando los puños con rabia-como ya sabes quieren acabar con nosotros, y como saben que el Rey estará ausente se aprovecharan, por eso no quiero que salgas a este lugar

-como tengo que decirte a ti y a papa que puedo defenderme ante ellos … además ayer me dijiste que podría salir fuera de estas cuatro paredes … llevo muchos años sin salir de aquí, por el simple echo que vosotros dos pensáis que no soy lo suficiente fuerte

-mañana no saldrás … asta que no acabemos con la vida de todos que pertenecen a la resistencia

-no es justo … merezco algo de libertad

-princesa, debes de comprender

-claro que comprendo … pero lleváis muchos años en guerra y no has cogido al líder

-ya se el nombre de uno de los líderes … -con una sonrisa retorcida Vegeta-y es un guerrero de clase baja

-entonces será fácil acabar con él, asta yo podría hacerlo … por favor hermano dame permiso para salir ma …

-mi respuesta es no y ya no hay nada de que hablar

-como puedes ser tan injusto con tu hermana pequeña-Chichi sin decir nada mas se marchó del lugar dejando a Vegeta en ese lugar, la mujer se dirigió a su habitación se extrañó que los guardias no la siguieran, cuando entró a la habitación miró por todos los lados con enfado y se dirigió a su armario-me da igual lo que me diga Vegeta, voy a salir de este lugar-haciendo una sonrisa-que me pueden hacer, soy la princesa de los saiyans … voy a largarme de aquí y ni siquiera se darán cuenta -Chichi cogió una especie de capa con gorro que la tapaba todo el cuerpo, se la puso y abrió la puerta de su gran balcón-para que tanto lujo ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de lo principal-Chichi salió fuera y se puso encima de la baranda-esto va a ser mas fácil de lo que yo pensaba … Vegeta no se dará cuenta, estará muy ocupado haciendo sus labores de Rey -Chichi miró que abajo no hubiera nadie, y al no ver ningún soldado empezó a volar, la mujer se alejó de palacio y aterrizó en un callejón, con una sonrisa en su rostro se fue en dirección donde estaba la multitud, ese día en especial había por las calles bazares, Chichi miraba todos los puestos con ilusión ya que era la primera vez que lo veía, en ese momento al estar tan concentrada mirando las cosas que vendían se chocó con alguien, ella a esta persona la miró y esta persona la miró a ella con una sonrisa retorcida, Chichi esto no le dio importancia y siguió mirando asta que vio un collar, no era tan valioso como los que ella poseía, lo cogió para admirarlo mejor, pero lo tuvo que soltar ya que ella no llevaba dinero, Chichi comenzó a caminar asta que llegó al final del bazar y con un suspiro sonrió-será mejor que valla a casa -en ese momento unas manos se posaron en su boca tapándosela fuertemente, Chichi intentaba defenderse pero no podía, fue arrastrada asta una de los tantos callejones que había en esa zona

-pero que descuidado es el príncipe al dejar a su hermanita pequeña sola por estos lugares -dijo el saiyan que la tenía aprisionada con una sonrisa

-no sabía que la princesa estaba tan buena -dijo otro saiyan que Chichi podía ver perfectamente

-no es el momento de jugar de esa forma con esta hembra-dijo el primero que habló-a Kakaroto le encantará saber lo fácil que ha sido cogerla -Chichi no dejaba de moverse-será mejor mujer que pares de moverte …-decía el saiyan enfadado y la dio un golpe en la nuca que antes que cayera inconsciente pudo escuchar lo último que decían los saiyan-a si será mas fácil de llevarla a nuestra base

-es una hembra muy débil-dijo el otro saiyan y empezaron a reírse

Chichi despertó en un cuarto algo oscuro, ella estaba sentada en una silla con las manos atadas en la espalda, intentó deshacerse el agarre pero fue inútil y se maldijo por a verse escapado de palacio

-si salgo de esta con vida, estoy segura que mi hermano me matará-Chichi sonrió-la cuestión es que ya estoy muerta-Chichi escuchó como alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si, el hombre que se puso en frente de ella con seriedad, la mujer lo miró y se sorprendió de quien era -tú eres con me choque en el bazar-el hombre sonrió de medio lado, a Chichi no le gustó la expresión que tenía y se puso nerviosa sin entender el por que ya que estaba acostumbrada al ver a su padre y hermano con esa expresión -quien eres? y que quieres de mi?

-soy uno de los líderes de la resistencia, soy Kakaroto-sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ella lo miró también a los ojos y tubo que apartar la vista rápidamente, ese hombre la ponía nerviosa-y que quiero de ti … es simple mujer … gracias a ti acabaremos con la vida del Rey, del príncipe y por último con la tuya

-eres una -mirándolo a los ojos con enfado-deshonra para nuestra raza … no eres digno de ser un saiyan-la mujer notó que el saiyan que tenía delante se enfureció y se agachó para estar a la altura de ella , Chichi al tenerlo tan cerca giró su cara con brusquedad y pudo notar ella que se había sonrojado por la cercanía

-la deshonra sois vosotros la familia real-dijo Kakaroto -no sois dignos para ser de la realez-Kakaroto no terminó de hablar por que Chichi le miró con algo de timidez a lo ojos, la mujer no sabía lo que la pasaba, ese hombre que tenía en frente la intimidaba pero no era por miedo si no por otra cosa, la hacia sentir cosas diferentes que nunca había sentido, su corazón latía a mil por hora quería apartar la vista de los ojos de él, de esos ojos tan negros y expresivos que le decían que a él le pasaba lo mismo que a ella, estaba como hipnotizada y una gran fuerza la atraía a ese hombre que la había secuestrado, miró los labios del saiyan y pudo ver que se mordía el labio inferior ella se contagió e hizo lo mismo, se mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad y notó que Kakaroto esto le puso nervioso y ella sonrió, ella deseaba que la besara y también deseaba besar los labios de él y el saiyan cerró los ojos por un momento y negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie con rapidez para marcharse del lugar

-Kakaroto-dijo la mujer y él se paró y la miró y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse pero esta vez Kakaroto giró la cabeza hacia otro lado-podrías desatarme … por favor-el saiyan no dijo nada y se puso detrás de Chichi agachándose y empezó a desatarla, Chichi notó que respiraba con dificultad al igual que le costaba desatar la cuerda que tenía atada en las manos, la mujer sonrió y pensó _" puede ser que a él le pase lo mismo que a mi, noto que esta bastante nervioso" _por fin acabó de desatar el nudo de la cuerda y Kakaroto se dirigió a la puerta, Chichi al estar desatada se tocaba las muñecas de las manos con suavidad sin dejar de ver al saiyan como salía del lugar, al estar sola se levantó y observó el lugar que solo había una ventana bastante pequeña y una cama, Chichi se dirigió a la cama y se sentó y seguidamente se tumbó sin importarla en que estado estaba la cama, Chichi tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y sonrojada ya que pensaba en Kakaroto-es muy atractivo, dios mío me he puesto de los nervios y solo nos estábamos mirando, y si me fuera besado, si me he puesto a si por que me miraba, como me pondría si hiciéramos el amor, es la primera vez que lo digo de ese modo, siempre digo, un revolcón o fornicar, cuando los guardias se me insinúan, Chichi no pienses en esos patanes … estoy segura que si lo hiciera con Kakaroto me daría un ataque al corazón -quedando en silencio con una gran sonrisa y mirando al techo-y si me enamorado … nosotros los saiyans no tenemos este tipo de sentimientos … pero es tan guapo, atractivo … me gustaría tenerlo como compañero … me gusta este sentimiento que estoy sintiendo -Chichi mientras hablaba el tono de voz bajaba por que se estaba durmiendo, asta que finalmente se durmió

Al cabo de unas horas Chichi despertó y se estiró con una sonrisa

-valla, por esa sonrisa que traes es por que has tenido un agradable sueño-dijo una voz de mujer, Chichi se levantó rápidamente y miró a la mujer que tenía en frente -te traje algo para que comas, aunque si fuera por mi te morirías de hambre

-quien eres tú?-preguntó Chichi enfadada

-Ayumi …. Dime quien te ha desatado

-no te importa-contestó Chichi de mala manera ya que la chica que tenía en frente no la agradaba algo la decía que no podía confiar en ella

-mira, niña-dijo con desprecio Ayumi-será que no me vuelvas a contestar de esta manera, te recuerdo que la que esta encerrada eres tú no yo … ahora dime quien te ha desatado

-Kakaroto-dijo Chichi de mala gana

-eso no es verdad, mi compañero nunca haría eso -gritó Ayumi recalcando la palabra compañero, Chichi eso lo notó y le vino la cabeza las palabras que dijo por la noche cuando estaba sola y que seguramente Ayumi escucho

-pues pregúntale a él

-claro que lo voy hacer, y como me hayas mentido te daré una paliza, que ni tu papa y hermano te reconocerán cuando te vean -y sin mas se fue Ayumi del lugar

-esa mujer está loca -miró la comida -la verdad si que tengo hambre, pero de esa mujer no me fío-cogió el cuenco y lo miró -y si de verdad Ayumi y Kakaroto son pareja … seguro que si … -Chichi no dejaba de mirar el cuenco de comida a si estuvo diez minutos, media hora y asta mas de una hora mirándolo y sin probar la comida, asta que por fin salieron lágrimas con dificultad, por que la tenía que doler que ese saiyan estuviera con otra mujer que no fuera ella, algo le decía que no era verdad por la forma que él la miró, de la rabia que tenía tiró el cuenco a la pared rompiéndose en cachitos el cuenco

-si que tienes mal genio-dijo una voz de hombre que Chichi reconoció al inmediato-si lo has hecho por que crees que la comida está envenenada … te puedo asegurar que no lo está -Kakaroto se dirigiía la pared que la mujer había lanzado el cuenco, y pasó su dedo por el resto de comida que estaba esparcida por el suelo y después se lo metió en la boca, ese acto Chichi en vez de verlo de forma desagradable para ella fue el acto mas sensual que había visto -has visto que no estaba envenenado, o si no me fuera muerto-Kakaroto la miró y notó que estaba llorando y se acercó a ella-nunca me fuera imaginado ver a la princesa de los saiyans llorando

-no te burles de mi … y si estoy a si es por tu culpa

-por mi culpa ja ja ja … nunca debiste salir de tu hermoso castillo cuando nosotros hemos jurado matar a todos los miembros de la familia Real

-yo …. Yo no me refería a eso-empezando a llorar, en esos momentos a Chichi lo que menos le importaba lo que tengan su familia y la resistencia, Chichi se sorprendió cuando unos brazos la rodearon ella sin pensarlo abrazó a Kakaroto con desesperación

-que es lo que te ocurre-dijo Kakaroto en el oído en un susurro y Chichi se separó de su abrazo para mirarlo y vio preocupación en el rostro del saiyan

-vino Ayumi y ella me dijo … bueno no me gusta me cae mal

-Ayumi y yo somos amigos de la infancia y cada uno puede pensar lo que quiera respeto a una persona … pero solo te voy a pedir que a ella la voy a defender ante todo y todos … y ella es mi compañera …

-ya lo ella me lo ha dicho, que sois compañeros

-somos compañeros de grupo, la resistencia tiene grupos, tú padre y hermano nunca te han hablado nada de la resistencia?

-Me quieren al margen …. De todo-dijo Chichi mas animada por saber que no son pareja

-no confían en ti-dijo Kakaroto-yo si que confiaría en ti -Chichi lo miró sorprendida-entonces pensaste que Ayumi y yo éramos pareja ja ja ja-la mujer lo miró enfadada-estabas celosa -calmándose el saiyan-no te preocupes ella y yo no podemos tener nada … sabes estás muy bonita cuando te enfadas-Chichi se sorprendió por el comentario y se sonrojo y notó las dos manos de Kakaroto en la cara una en cada mejilla de ella-desde a noche quise hacer esto -el saiyan se acercó a los labios de Chichi y los beso lentamente y ella correspondió y la empezó a salir lágrimas lentamente de felicidad, el saiya bajó sus manos por el cuerpo de la mujer lentamente asta llegar a su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, Chichi puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y en ese momento el beso se transformó en pasión, los dos dejaron de besarse por falta de aire y Kakaroto se dirigió a la puerta la volvió a mirar y se fue, Chichi inmediatamente se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo

-me besó-dijo Chichi pasando sus dedos por sus labios y sonriendo -Dios creía morirme, es el mejor beso que me han dado … mi primer beso -Chichi se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana que había -no logro ver mucho-se fue a la cama y se tumbó-esto es aburrido y no tengo nada que hacer … y tengo hambre … lo único que puedo hacer es dormir … -Chichi cerró los ojos sin poder dormir-que estará haciendo mi hermano? … papa ya habrá llegado a palacio? Seguro que están enfadados y si apareciera en estos momentos por palacio me matarían … aah estoy aburrida … debo de dormir, a si pasará mas rápido el tiempo -Chichi estuvo un buen rato intentando dormir asta al cabo de un tiempo consiguió dormir

Chichi despertó por que alguien la tocó, abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama y pudo ver a Kakaroto delante de ella sentado en la cama, la mujer se sorprendió al verlo

-Me encontrado con el príncipe-dijo Kakaroto -y pude observarle cuando le dije que estabas viva algo de felicidad … el Rey piensa que estás muerta

-típico de mi padre-dijo Chichi con algo de tristeza-él fuera deseado que fuera hombre … siempre dice que las hembras son una molestia … y que solo servimos para traer crías al mundo

-tú hermano me ha retado para matarme … piensa que matándome la resistencia desaparecerá … que ingenuo es

-Kakaroto quiero pedirte un favor … no quiero que mi hermano y tú os peleéis

-por que debería de hacer tal cosa -dijo el saiyan con molestia

-por que a mi hermano lo quiero mucho y a ti también te quie …

-esas cosas son sentimentales … un saiyan no debe de tener ese tipo de sentimientos por nadie ni siquiera por un hijo

-tengo un mal presentimiento si vosotros os peleáis

-son tonterías de mujeres sentimentales como tú … deberías de dar ejemplo como la princesa que eres

-si fuera sido por mi yo nunca fuera sido la princesa

-entonces no tendrías todos tus lujos … si tuvieras que vivir con un guerrero de clase baja como yo te suicidarías

-no me conoces para decir eso

-solo se que eres la princesa, alguien de la realeza

-valla, mi hermano hablado de mi … por que no me sorprende … que es lo que te ha dicho?

-no te incumbe -dijo con seriedad Kakaroto

-por que me hablas de ese modo

-me marcho

-espera por favor -dijo Chichi agarrándolo del brazo para que no se levante -no entiendo por que me hablas a si, yo se que hay algo especial entre tú y yo

-entre tú y yo no hay …-Kakaroto no acabó de hablar por que Chichi le besó en los labios con mucha pasión, el saiyan la correspondió inmediatamente tumbándola en la cama y acariciándola por todo el cuerpo como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, ella hizo lo mismo con mucha desesperación, Kakaroto la quitó la ropa y seguidamente él se quitó su armadura quedando solo con la ropa interior, el saiyan se separó de la princesa para mirarla y después empezó a besarla por el cuello asta que la mordió en ese lugar para señalarla que era suya, Chichi al sentir que la mordía sonrió cerrando los ojos por el dolor pero a la vez era placentero sabiendo que ella era importante para él, Kakaroto después de morderla y chupar la sangre del cuello se dirigió a los pechos para lamerlos, Chichi tenía la respiración muy agitada por el placer que la estaba dando el saiyan, ella sintió que Kakaroto se dirigía a su zona íntima quitándola la última prenda que la quedaba, el saiyan empezó a lamer su zona íntima, Chichi estaba con los ojos cerrados por la ola de placeres que sentía y en ese momento Kakaroto la besó en los labios que ella volvió a corresponder con gusto, los gemidos de ella cada vez era mas fuerte asta que Chichi se puso encima del saiyan y empezó a besar el cuerpo de este con suavidad asta que llegó al miembro de Kakaroto y sin pensarlo se lo introdujo en la boca, Chichi escuchaba los gemidos del saiyan asta que él la agarró y la puso debajo de él besándola en la boca, Chichi abrió las piernas y el saiyan se introdujo dentro de ella, primero con suavidad, en cambió Chichi en el momento de la penetración cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor que sintió y clavando las uñas en la espalda del saiyan, Kakaroto notó el dolor que sentía Chichi -no me digas que es tu primera vez -dijo el saiyan con la voz entre cortada, y Chichi abrió los ojos

-eres un grandísimo idiota-fue las palabras de la princesa, y Kakarotto sonrió acercándose al oído de ella

-si quieres lo dejamos si te duele mucho

-no te burles de mi … y continua -dijo la princesa, Kakaroto la besó en los labios con lentitud de mientras se movía dentro de Chichi, y cuando se rompió el beso empezó a moverse con mas rapidez sintiendo ella un gran placer, asta que llegaron al clímax, los dos respiraban agitadamente y Kakaroto se salió del interior de la princesa para ponerse al lado de ella, los dos poco a poco recuperaron la respiración normal, Kakaroto se acercó a Chichi y la volvió a besar en los labios asta que se separaron

-te amo-dijo Kakaroto ella sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, el saiyan se levantó para empezar a vestirse -vístete que te voy a llevar a un lugar- Chichi no dijo nada y se vistió con rapidez, cuando los dos estaban vestidos Kakaroto abrió la puerta -sígueme-Chichi le siguió asta que estuvieron fuera de la base-sabrás volar no princesa -ella lo miró enfadada

-claro que se, y también se pelear y muy bien-contestó con orgullo la princesa, Kakaroto empezó a volar y Chichi lo siguió, estuvieron volando durante un rato asta que Kakaroto la llevó a unas montañas, los dos aterrizaron y Chichi se sorprendió por lo bonito que era el lugar, había un pasto verde con muchas flores y algún árbol-como sabes de este lugar'

-yo vivía cerca de aquí-contestó Kakaroto- mi madre nos traía aquí cuando yo era pequeño -Chichi se acercó a al saiyan y le agarró la mano

-como es tu madre?

-mi madre murió hace unos años … la mataron

-lo siento, y quien la mató

-tu padre-dijo con seriedad Kakaroto y Chichi se sorprendió

-estás seguro de eso

-yo lo vi por mis propios ojos

-por eso quieres … matarnos

-Exacto … y a la Reina que la pasó … por que eso que se murió por una enfermedad no me lo creo

-eso nos dijo mi padre a mi hermano y a mi, cuando éramos pequeños … pero al cabo de los años mi hermano y yo descubrimos que mi padre la mató por tener sentimientos hacia mi hermano y hacia mi … yo también le odio … pero él es el Rey … deseo con ansias el día que mi hermano gobierne, él cambiaría mucho las cosas

-de quien te ha venido la afición de las flores?

-no lo se … me encanta este lugar -sentándose en suelo y Kakaroto se sentó a su lado y se miraron con una sonrisa, Chichi le besó en los labios y después de un rato se separaron

-valla hermanita … nunca fuera pensado que estarías con un saiyan que pertenece a la resistencia

-Vegeta-dijo Chichi sorprendida y levantándose-esto no es lo que parece

-a no-dijo Vegeta- entonces que es un tratado de paz -Kakaroto miraba a los dos hermanos con seriedad

-no digas tonterías -dijo Chichi

-íbamos a tener un combate mañana, pero va ha ser ahora … y te mataré-dijo Vegeta

-no pienso permitir que le hagas nada-gritó Chichi poniéndose en medio de los dos saiyan

-mujer no necesito que me defiendas-dijo Kakaroto enfadado -tengo el suficiente poder para matarlo

-no-dijo Chichi -no os peleéis

-tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes -dijo Kakaroto-princesa … estarás mas segura en tu lujoso palacio

-pues tu tampoco tienes derecho ha darme ordenes -gritó Chichi sin saber bien que decir, pero si estaba segura que su orgullo no le permitía que Kakaroto la tratara mal y menos delante de su hermano-yo soy la princesa y debes obedecerme

-ahora lo entiendo princesa-dijo Kakaroto-lo tenías planeado con el príncipe

-Que-susurró Chichi esto para ella misma y pensó _" debo de pensar algo para que no se peleen, ya se le seguiré el rollo" _-eso es … me salí de palacio para conocer a los de la resistencia y este lugar yo ya lo conocía y le dije a mi hermano de quedar en este lugar, fue una suerte que tú me trajeras a este lugar … y ni creas que lo que hubo entre tú y yo significó algo para mi … era todo un plan y lo he hecho a la perfección-Chichi miró a Kakaroto que estaba con la cabeza gacha y apretando los puños con fuerza por la rabia que le corría por todo el cuerpo, Vegeta miraba enfadado a su hermana y luego miró a Kakaroto y notó como su detector que tenía en el ojo se encendió, los números que marcaba el aparato eran sorprendente asta que estallo, sin pensarlo cogió a Chichi

-lárgate de aquí Chichi-dijo Vegeta-has cometido el error mas grande que has hecho en tu vida-Vegeta se puso en posición de combate y Kakaroto lo miró con rabia, los dos se pusieron a pelear con una fuerza y rapidez sorprendente, Chichi miraba la pelea que estaba con ventaja Kakaroto que este le dio un golpe al príncipe que lo envió a tierra haciendo un cráter, Vegeta se levantó y en frente suyo estaba Kakaroto ha cierta distancia, y detrás de ellos Chichi, de repente un fuerte aire hizo que la pelea se detuviera delante de ellos tres, Chichi estaba desconcertada de lo que estaba pasando, por que poco a poco de ese aire se formo un remolino, y al poco tiempo era un hombre con pelo negro y ojos del mismo color con mirada seria, los tres abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, Chichi empezó a tener pánico de esa persona iba a empezar pero la mujer se cayó al suelo de culo, el hombre que había aparecido no dejó de mirar a Chichi y los dos saiyan eso lo notaron y como si estuvieran sincronizaron los dos miraron a Chichi

-hembra -dijo el hombre que acababa de aparecer con una voz grabe-eres la gran deshonra de toda la raza saiyan … por eso vas a desaparecer de toda existencia

-a ella déjala -gritó Kakaroto

-no te preocupes Kakaroto vosotros dos tendréis el mismo destino que ella … mi gran error al crearla- al decir esto los tres se sorprendieron

-tú … eres Eros, nuestro Dios? -dijo Vegeta con miedo, el Dios no contestó pero esbozó una sonrisa, Kakaroto también se le notaba el miedo pero se puso delante del Dios

-empieza por mi-dijo Kakaroto, Eros con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer una bola de energía que iba directa a Kakaroto -este es mi fin-dijo en un susurro pero no le pasó nada, Chichi se puso delante de Kakaroto

-No!-y el ataque la impactó, cuando acabó el ataque Chichi calló al suelo de rodillas y después su cuerpo, notó que alguien se puso a su lado de rodillas y hablaba pero no podía escuchar nada, y su vista solo era oscuridad, pudo notar como la persona que se había arrodillado la movía y con su último aliento intentó decir lo que no le pudo decir a Kakaroto, ya que sabía que era él el que estaba a su lado-Kakaroto … yo quería …-cerrando los ojos lentamente-decirte … que para mi … eres …-las fuerzas la abandonaron al igual que la poca vida que la quedaba

**Fin recuerdo**

-y no se que pasó después -dijo Chichi con tristeza

-Chichi diste tu vida por él-dijo Bulma

-pero él cree que fue un plan entre mi hermano Vegeta y yo -dijo Chichi-por eso me odia … y prefiere estar con Ayumi antes que conmigo … era lo único que se me ocurrió para que ellos dos no se pelearan … para mi eran las personas mas importante en mi vida, y no quería que se mataran

-Chichi eso es pasado-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa-y lo que tienes que vivir es el presente para crearte un futuro

-por eso voy hacer lo posible para que esa no me quite a mi esposo -dijo seriamente Chichi

-a si me gusta, amiga-dijo Bulma mirando el reloj de pulsera-ya es muy tarde, debo de ir a la casa … te vienes para que no estés sola?

-no, me quedaré aquí -dijo Chichi levantándose para acompañar a Bulma a la puerta- nos vemos -Bulma se subió a su coche y desapareció de la vista de la mujer morena, Chichi se adentró a su casa cerrando la puerta de la entrada tras de ella, miró el lugar en silencio y empezó a caminar para subir las escaleras para ir a si habitación, cuando entró estaba todo en penumbras, la mujer no encendió las luces, se quitó la ropa y se puso su camisón para dormir por que era de noche, se tumben la cama e intento dormir cerrando los ojos

Continuará ……………………………..

**Nota autora: **_espero que os haya gustado este capitulo ... aclararé algo los recuerdos son de Chichi entonces ella no sabe lo que piensan ni sabe lo que han hecho, solo percibe lo que puede estar pasando o pensando, espero recibir algún comentario para saber si os ha gustado o no este capítulo _

**MILK GOKU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota autora:** _siento muchísimo la tardanza, lo importante es que he subido otro capítulo ... perdonar las faltas ortográficas ya que se que hay alguna ... os dejo con el capítulo _

Capitulo 6

El día llegó rápido y Chichi abrió los ojos ese día había tomado una decisión no sería tan fuerte como Goku y los demás pera esa Ayumi tampoco lo era, a si que después de darse una ducha rápida y desayunar se puso su traje de pelea el mismo que utilizó en el torneo en el que ella y Goku pelearon y su pelo lo dejó en una coleta, cogió el bastón mágico de su esposo y llamó a la nube voladora, que esta llegó al momento, Chichi se subió en ella y de inmediato la nube se puso en marcha, Chichi sabía perfectamente donde encontrar Ayumi, tenía que ser un sitio cerca para vigilarla a ella, mas que nada en las montañas cercanas de su casa

Goku llegó a la Corporación Capsula que estaban Bulma, Vegeta y los dos niños desayunando

-goku -dijo Bulma-que haces aquí?

-papi-dijo Goten corriendo abrazando a su padre y este le abrazó

-Goten te abras portado bien-dijo Goten dejando de abrazar a su hijo menor

-si papa-dijo Goten con una sonrisa

-tío Goku -dijo Trunks -quieres desayunar con nosotros?

-Claro-dijo Goku y miró a Bulma y se sentó al lado de Vegeta-te ocurre algo Bulma

-no me ocurre nada-dijo Bulma -pero pensé que estarías con tu esposa

-bueno-dijo Goku mirando a la mesa-necesitaba pensar

-espero que hayas pensado

-la verdad es que no mucho Bulma …. Estoy tan confundido

-será mejor que desayunes-dijo Bulma con un suspiro, la mujer se levantó y trajo una gran cantidad de comida para Goku

-gracias Bulma-dijo Goku con una sonrisa y empezó a comer

-Goku después de desayunar me vas hacer un favor-todos miraron a Bulma

-que tipo de favor …-dijo Vegeta

-quiero que me explique algo -dijo Bulma -además a ti no te interesa lo que pasa en Goku y Chichi

-claro que no mujer-dijo Vegeta de mala gana y levantándose de la mesa -me voy a entrenar

-papa podemos ir Goten y yo contigo-dijo Trunks que también había acabado de comer al igual que Goten

-no-dijo Vegeta sin girarse y saliendo volando de la casa y los dos niños se entristecieron

-niños no os preocupéis-dijo Bulma -Vegeta se va a entrenar a las montañas, eso significa que la cámara de gravedad esta libre, a si podéis entrenar vosotros dos-los dos niños miraron a la mujer con una inmensa alegría

-de verdad mama-dijo Trunks

-eso es genial-dijo Goten-vamos Trunks no perdamos tiempo

-si vamos-dijo Trunks

-niños intentad no romper nada-gritó Bulma para que los dos niños la oyeran pero estos ya habían desaparecido de la puerta-estos niños … cada día se parecen mas a sus padres -Goku la miró con una sonrisa

-me vas a decir que quieres que te diga-dijo Goku sin parar de comer

-cuando acabes de comer … y no habrá un no como respuesta-dijo Bulma y Goku suspiró

Chichi llegó a unas montañas con la nube voladora y sin mas se bajó de la nube y esta se fue por los cielos, la mujer morena miró por todos los lados

-quien diría que me ibas hacer una visita, princesa-dijo una voz de mujer y recalcando la palabra princesa

-vengo a saldar cuentas contigo Ayumi -dijo con seriedad Chichi

-ja ja ja … no me hagas reír-dijo Ayumi-no tienes una gran fuerza que digamos … eres mas que una simple terrícola

-te puedo decir lo mismo de ti-dijo Chichi-que pasa Ayumi … Eros también renegó de ti?-Ayumi se acercó a Chichi enfadada

-Eros no renegó de mi … en otras vidas he sido saiyan … menos en esta y en la anterior … y gracias a eso soy una gran hechicera

-por eso has hechizado a mi esposo?-dijo Chichi sin intimidarse

-si lo he hechizado … pero gracias a ti fue bastante fácil -dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa retorcida y Chichi se enfadó-si tú no le fueras dicho lo que le dijiste mi hechizo no fuera resultado … debo darte las gracias … por que Kakaroto será mío, como debió de a ver sido desde nuestra primera vida

-nunca -gritó Chichi-él es mío … y tú nunca me lo vas a quitar -calmándose-debo de recordarte que en todas las vidas que hemos vivido él a sido mío y de nadie mas … nunca escúchalo bien, nunca será tuyo … por que nuestro lazo es mas fuerte que un hechizo

-el lazo se está rompiendo-dijo Ayumi -por que lo voy a romper ahora -Ayumi se concentró formando una bola de poder-por que voy acabar con tu vida-Chichi se preparó para el combate y Ayumi la lanzó la bola de poder que Chichi con algo de dificultad lo esquivó, la hechicera sonrió y desapareció del lugar apareciendo detrás de Chichi, esta se sorprendió pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar por que Ayumi la agarró del cuello, a Chichi la costaba respirar por el agarre pero no se iba a rendir, cuando pensaba que iba a desfallecer hizo un último intento ya que tenía los brazos libres, con todas sus fuerzas le dio un codazo Ayumi en la boca del estómago, esta inmediatamente soltó a Chichi que esta se separó inmediatamente de la otra mujer para que haya una distancia entre las dos, Chichi se frotaba la garganta y respiraba con dificultad y pudo observar que la otra mujer también le costaba respirar por el golpe recibido y Chichi sonrió, Ayumi vio este gesto y se enfadó y dejó de lado el dolor que sentía y concentró otra vez una bola de poder-cual es tu último deseo princesa-Chichi miró que Ayumi lanzó la bola de poder, aún Chichi se estaba recuperando y abrió los ojos pero no pudo esquivarlo y recibió el ataque dejando a Chichi mal herida pero ella se levantó con rapidez aunque estuviera en mal estado, Ayumi volvió a sonreír con malicia e hizo otra bola de poder y la lanzó a Chichi, la esposa de Goku abrió los ojos y pensando que ese sería su final, pero la bola de poder no llegó a su destino por que una bola de energía detuvo el ataque haciendo que el lugar se llenara de humo, Ayumi miró a la persona que se había atrevido a interferir en su lucha, y cuando vio que delante de ella estaba ni mas ni menos que el mismo príncipe Vegeta se asustó y sin mas desapareció del lugar, Vegeta sonrió por el efecto causado en Ayumi y se giró quedando enfrente de Chichi que estaba mal herida, Chichi no entendía lo que había pasado, al estar mal herida no reconoció a la persona que le había salvado la vida y cayó al suelo inconsciente, Vegeta al ver que la mujer estaba inconsciente sin pensarlo la recogió y se marchó con ella enebrazos del lugar

Vegeta llegó a unas montañas muy lejanas de la montaña Paoz y deposito el cuerpo de Chichi en el suelo con sumo cuidado y sin mas sacó una judía mágica para dársela a la mujer que estaba mal herida

-maldito Kakaroto-susurró Vegeta mientras le daba la judía mágica a Chichi-_"no entiendo como pudiste fijarte en un hombre a si, hermanita … ni siquiera se dio cuenta que te dirigías hacia esa saiyan de clase baja "-_pensó el príncipe-"_y como me he dado cuenta ni siquiera ha sentido el poder de esa mujer"-_Chichi empezó abrir los ojos con lentitud, cuando los abrió vio a Vegeta y se sentó en el suelo y Vegeta hizo lo mismo mirando a la mujer enfadado y ella lo miró apenada- estás loca mujer-dijo Vegeta enfadado-sabes perfectamente que esa mujer es mas fuerte que tú-Vegeta vio la expresión de tristeza de Chichi y se calmó- tanto vale la pena enfrentarte Ayumi por Kakaroto-Chichi no aguantó mas y empezó a llorar, Vegeta suspiró y abrazó a Chichi con ternura-menos mal que sentí el poder de esa mujer y llegué a tiempo o si no ya estaría muerta-Chichi se separó de Vegeta

-gracias-dijo Chichi quitándose las lágrimas -se que he sido una inconsciente … pero no puedo permitir que esa saiyan de clase baja me quite a mi esposo con trucos sucios-Vegeta sonrió por la forma de hablar de Chichi-nadie me va a quitar lo que es mío

-hablas como una saiyan-dijo Vegeta

-en un pasado lo fui … aunque ahora no lo sea la sangre me hierve, al saber que esa zorra por hacerle un hechizo me lo puede quitar … ni si quiera se donde estuvo a noche … si fuera estado con ella los mataré a los dos … aunque sea lo último que haga

-Kakaroto no estuvo con ella-dijo Vegeta, Chichi lo miró sin entender-él ha venido esta mañana a la Corporación Capsula diciendo que ha estado pensando … como si Kakarpto supiera pensar-Vegeta empezó a reír y Chichi hizo lo mismo -valla, estamos de acuerdo en algo

-te puedo asegurar que antes era mas inteligente-dijo Chichi-aunque ahora también es inteligente, si no estaríamos muertos todos por algún enemigo -Vegeta no dijo nada y los dos estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos-tienes razón Vegeta … no debería de a ver ido a pelearme con Ayumi … ella utiliza trucos sucios

-si quieres vencerla debes de entrenar-dijo Vegeta

-Que!-dijo con sorpresa Chichi-te tengo que recordar que a ti no te hacía nada de gracia eso que tu hermana pequeña peleara

-lo admito-dijo Vegeta-pero antes eran guerreros mucho mas poderosos que Ayumi

-si los de la resistencia … que consistían en guerreros de clase baja-también había guerreros de clase alta, elite, tú no estabas acostumbrada a pelear

-por eso papa no quería saber nada de mi, siempre para él fui una deshonra … y lo peor de todo es que se salió con la suya

-lo único que hiciste fue enamorarte de la persona equivocada -Chichi miró al suelo-al igual que Kakaroto … no debiste interponerte entre ese ataque y Kakaroto

-solo le quería demostrar que lo que le dije era mentira … y se ve que no funciono … lo interpreto como que una mujer débil le salvara la vida … y eso a un saiya no le gusta por su orgullo

-estás equivocada-Chichi miró a Vegeta-la verdad no se lo que pensaba, pero te pudo decir que Kakaroto lloró por tu muerte

-se me hace difícil creer eso

-piensa lo que quieras … al fin y al cabo siempre haces lo que quieres y siempre te sales con la tuya

-no esa vez-dijo con tristeza Chichi-si no me fuera ido de palacio, los de la resistencia no me fuera capturado y no fuera conocido a Kakaroto y Eros no nos fuera matado a ninguno

-Eros mató a mas saiyans no solo a nosotros-dijo Vegeta con seguridad

-y tú como lo sabes

-por que yo sigo siendo el príncipe de los saiyans, y los de la familia real sabe esas cosas que están escritas en un manuscrito

-ya entendí

-deberías de hablar con Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta

-él conmigo esta muy reacio y agresivo … no querrá … y no creo que sea buena idea

-me importa un carajo lo que tu creas … tienes unos hijos con él … y si no lo haces por ti hazlo por tu mocoso, el pequeño …

-tienes razón Vegeta-dijo sonriendo Chichi y Vegeta hizo lo mismo

-entonces a que esperas-Vegeta se levantó y Chichi hizo lo mismo

-tengo un problema -Vegeta la miró -no se volar

-aprenderás-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa-al igual que vencerás a esa mujer

-pero como-Vegeta empezó a volar y Chichi lo miró sin entender

-te entrenaré y acabarás con esa estúpida mujer-dijo Vegeta y Chichi se sorprendió y después llamó a la nube voladora que vino de inmediato y la mujer se subió al instante

-no puedo creer que tú me quieras entrenar-dijo Chichi feliz y abrazando a Vegeta-eres el mejor hermano mayor de la historia

-deja de abrazarme … que me asfixias -dijo Vegeta quitándose a Chichi de encima-si vuelves hacerlo no te entrenaré y si lo haces delante de alguien te mataré -Chichi sonrió

-de acuerdo no lo volveré hacer … seguro que la venceré … entrenaré en la cámara de gravedad-dice Chichi feliz y Vegeta sonrió -genial … no te cortes en el entrenamiento por ser mujer-Vegeta la miró incredulo-ya se que soy muy atractiva

-se nota que Kakaroto no te da sexo-dijo Vegeta y Chichi le miró enfadada

-no es de tu incumbencia -dijo Chichi y se calmó con un suspiro-seré la mejor alumna … le diré a Bulma si me puedo quedar en su casa durante una temporada

-bien -dijo Vegeta-va monos -y los dos se fueron a la Corporación Capsula

En la Corporación Capsula sentados en la sala estaban Goku y Bulma, esta estaba seria mirando a Goku

-que es lo que quieres que haga-dijo Goku

-quiero que me cuentes tu versión de lo que pasó en tu primera vida cuando conociste a Chichi-dijo Bulma como si nada y sin dejar de mirar a Goku

-no pienso contarte nada

-Goku -dijo Bulma-Chichi me contó, solo quiero saber tu opinión -Bulma vio como Goku giraba la cabeza para otro lado -nos conocemos desde hace muchos años … te considero como mi hermano pequeño … pero también aprecio a Chichi, no debes dejar que tu matrimonio se estropee por algo que os pasó hace años-Goku la miró y suspiró

-sabes Bulma … en esa vida también te conocí a ti -la mujer se sorprendió

-yo también era una ….

-no-dijo Goku no dejándola acabar-llegaste al planeta Vegeta y tuviste la suerte de toparte conmigo

-pero como

-te explicaré -dijo Goku

-espera Goku -dijo Bulma levantándose del sofá -voy por unos pastelitos y algo de tomar

-de acuerdo -dijo Goku mirando como se iba Bulma a la cocina y rápidamente vino con pastelito y una jarra de zumo de naranja y dos vasos, Bulma se sentó en el sofá y miró a Goku con interés

Continuará …………………………..

**Nota autora: **_espero que os haya gusta este capítulo y espero que medejéis comentarios para saber si os ha gustado ... se que no es muy largo pero esta dentro de lo normal ... el próximo capítulo será mas largo por que Goku explicará lo que pasó .... gracias por todos buestros comentarios ... y el próximo capítulo estará listo mañana por haber tardado tanto en actualizar _

Que paséis un buen día

**MILK GOKU **


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Bulma miraba sin parpadear a Goku esperando su historia, el saiyan al verla tan interesada sonrió y decidió empezar a contar

**Recuerdos **

Kakaroto estaba en un llano sin civilización en el planeta Vegeta con una mujer con pelo azul y ojos del mismo color, muy diferente a las mujeres de su raza, no dejaba de observarla de mientras la mujer arreglaba una nave espacial y el saiyan vigilaba para que ningún saiyan que pertenezca al Rey la molestara en acabar de reparar la nave, Kakaroto sonrió de la forma que conoció a esa mujer que tenía en frente, fue en el mismo lugar que se encontraban, él estaba entrenando y de repente se estrelló esa nave en la tierra haciendo un gran cráter, Kakaroto fue ha investigar y pudo ver como una mujer salía de la nave, él ni corto no perezoso concentró energía para acabar con esa persona, la mujer al ver al saiyan se asustó y al final le convenció que no la matara, ya que estaba en un viaje de investigación y que había aterrizado al planeta por emergencia, Kakaroto al escuchar su explicación decidió ayudarla para que se marche del planeta ya que para una persona tan débil como ella era lo mejor, la mujer sin decir nada se puso a reparar la nave, Kakaroto suspiró por recordar el encuentro entre él y la mujer de hace dos días

-mujer te queda mucho para terminar-dijo de mala gana Kakaroto, la mujer lo miró enfadada

-te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames a si … mi nombre es Bulma

**-**no deberías de tener ese carácter …

-no te preocupes dentro de media hora habré acabado y me marcharé de este lugar y no volveré a verte en mi vida

-mejor … no me has dicho de que planeta eres

-para que quieres saber, para ir a conquistarlo

-mujer si fuera querido te fuera matado … pero sabes me caes bien -Bulma lo miró incrédula y después sonrió

-soy de un planeta muy lejano a este, es muy hermoso … se llama Tierra-poniéndose arreglar la nave

-eres del planeta azul

-lo conoces!

-nunca he ido ha ese planeta … además estamos en una especie de guerra entre la resistencia y la realeza … no puedo hacer turismo a ningún planeta

-seguro que te gustaría

-tengo entendido que los terrícolas son débiles pero muy inteligentes … y por lo que puedo ver muy parecidos a nosotros

-si somos muy parecidos -dijo Bulma mirando a Kakaroto con una sonrisa-ya he acabado

-de veras … res una hembra muy inteligente

-te he dicho que no me llames a si-subiendo a la nave y al rato asomó la cabeza por la puerta -todo está bien … bueno Kakaroto yo me marcho, no tengo ganas de que me maten en este planeta … y si quieres ir a la Tierra solo debes de ir a la Corporación Capsula, pero sin destruir mi planeta

-cuando acabemos con el reino y estoy vivo iré al planeta Tierra

-adiós Kakaroto y que ganes en tu batalla

-adiós Bulma -la mujer se entró para dentro de la nave y después de unos minutos la nave empezó a volar asta que desapareció de la vista de Kakaroto

Al cabo de dos horas Kakaroto fue al bazar que ponían un día a la semana no que le interesase ese tipo de cosas si no para saber información contra la realeza, el saiyan iba caminando asta que se chocó con alguien, al girarse se pudo dar cuenta que con la persona que se había chocado era con una chica, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos tan expresivos, rápidamente se quito estos pensamientos y pudo ver que debajo de esa especie de capa el emblema de la casa real y sin mas sonrió y se marchó alejándose de la multitud donde se encontraban dos hombres y se dirigió a ellos

-Tomas, Rex, veis a esa chica con esa capa con capucha marrón?-dijo Kakaroto y los dos afirmaron -es la princesa, cogerla y traerla a la base

-muy bien Kakaroto -dijeron los dos hombres alejándose del lugar y empezando a seguir a la mujer, Kakaroto con una sonrisa se fue volando a la base, una vez que llegó entró y se dirigió a la sala donde habían mas saiyans

-escuchadme-dijo Kakaroto-hoy es nuestro día de suerte-todos le miraron- he encontrado a la princesa y Rex y Tomas la traerán aquí

-Kakaroto es una gran noticia para la resistencia -dijo una chica con pelo negro largo

-la mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo Ayumi-dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa-gracias a la princesa podremos acabar con el Rey y con el príncipe Vegeta

-sabes que el Rey se ha marchado a investigar un planeta -dijo un saiyan muy parecido a Kakaroto

-lo se, padre-dijo Kakaroto-cuando traigan a la princesa quiero ser el primero en hablar con ella -todos asintieron -me voy a mi habitación-Kakaroto se fue y rápidamente llegó a su cuarto tumbándose en la cama mirando el techo-_"ahora es mi oportunidad de vengarme de esa maldita familia real … vengaré la muerte de mi madre y mi hermano mayor"-_pensó con una sonrisa, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y el saiyan mandó que entraran

-Kakaroto ya han traído a la princesa-el saiyan se levantó y salió de su cuarto

-gracias Ayumi -la chica no dijo nada solo sonrió que para Kakaroto fue una sonrisa extraña, el saiyan se dirigió donde estaba la prisionera y sin mas entró donde estaba cerrando la puerta, la chica lo miró y parecía intimidada esto a Kakaroto le agradó

-quien eres? y que quieres de mi?-escuchó Kakaroto que decía la princesa con autoridad, el saiyan estuvo mirándola durante unos segundos

-soy uno de los líderes de la resistencia, soy Kakaroto-el saiyan se dio cuenta que la princesa no le apartaba la mirada y eso a él le inquietaba, de repente notó como ella apartaba su mirada y parecía que se sonrojaba esto a Kakaroto lo extraño-y que quiero de ti … es simple mujer … gracias a ti acabaremos con la vida del Rey, del príncipe y por último con la tuya -Kakaroto vio como la chica lo volvía a mirar y el saiyan se fijó en esos ojos negros que tenía la princesa ahora con rabia y pensó-_es mucho mas bonita cuando se enfada"-_el saiyan negó mentalmente-"_pero que estás pensando Kakaroto ella es tu enemiga al igual que su familia "-_su mente se quedó en blanco mirándola de arriba abajo -_"la verdad es que no esta nada mal la princesa"_

_-_eres una … deshonra para nuestra raza … no eres digno de ser un saiyan-Kakaroto se enfadó por lo que dijo la princesa y se puso a la altura de ella que estaba sentada en una silla y las manos la tenía atadas en la espalda con una cuerda, el saiyan al ver que ella giraba la cara sonrió pensando que la había intimidado

_-_la deshonra sois vosotros la familia real … no sois dignos para ser de la realeza …-Kakaroto se congelo cuando la princesa lo miró con timidez, el saiyan se quedó en shock mirándola, no solo su cara sino su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que le atraía sin saber por que, miró sus labios, esos labios finos y tan deseables que quería besar en es momento, y en un movimiento inconsciente mordió su labio inferior y la princesa hizo lo mismo con una gran sensualidad que le atraía a ella, Kakaroto cerró los ojos fuertemente por el nerviosismo que le había entrado y negó con la cabeza y se levantó para irse de ese lugar o si no haría una locura que no se permitiría nunca, cuando iba abrir la puerta la escuchó llamándolo con una dulce voz y el se paró pensando que su nombre sonaba mejor en los labios de ella, se giró y los dos se volvieron a mirar y el saiyan giró la cabeza hacia otro lado

-podrías desatarme … por favor-dijo la princesa con dulzura, Kakaroto sin saber por que la obedeció y se puso detrás de ella para desatarla, quería hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, pero la cuerda se resistía a desatarse, el saiyan cada vez estaba mas nervioso por que notaba l nerviosismo de ella o es lo que quería él, de medida que tocaba sus manos se ponía mas nervioso Kakaroto por lo fina que era su piel, tenía que desatarla rápido o si no, no podría detenerse, al fin Kakaroto desató la cuerda y la liberó y sin mas se fue del lugar, cuando salió se apoyó en la puerta con un suspiro-_"ahora necesito una ducho fría para bajarme la calentura"-_pensó el saiyan, y se fue a pegarse esa ducha fría tan deseada

Pasó una hora y Kakaroto estaba a fuera de la base practicando y de repente apareció Ayumi por la espalda, el saiyan al notar la presencia de la chica se giró y la vio que estaba enfadada

-ocurre algo Ayumi?-preguntó Kakaroto

-cuando vas a mandar que maten a la princesa-dijo Ayumi con rabia

-cuando sea el momento-dijo como si nada Kakaroto

-cuando sea el momento dices … siempre cuando hemos cogido a alguien del entorno del Rey lo hemos matado al momento y por que a ella no?

-por que ella es la princesa … se puede saber que te pasa

-A mi no me pasa nada … es a ti … que te pasa a ti Kakaroto … no me digas que te atrae esa

-no digas estupideces … ella como su familia es mi enemiga … y no tengo que darte ninguna explicación por que nos conozcamos desde niños y seas como mi hermana

-me ves como tu hermana-dijo Ayumi decepcionada-pues yo a ti no te veo a si

-sabes perfectamente que entre tú y yo nunca habrá nada -dijo Kakaroto-y ahora déjame solo-Ayumi con la rabia que tenía en un movimiento rápido beso a Kakaroto en los labios y este al instante le separó de él-escúchame Ayumi y no pienso repetírtelo … no me interesas solo te aprecio y te protegeré por la promesa que te hice cuando murieron tus padres, pero solo eso yo nunca te querré como mi compañera solo te quiero como una amiga y si sigues a si ni siquiera eso y la verdad no me gustaría -Ayumi no dijo nada y se fue, Kakaroto suspiró y se fue a dormir por que ya era de noche

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y fue a ver a la princesa para saber como había amanecido, cuando entró observó como la princesa estaba sentada en la cama y enfadada y vio como la chica agarraba el cuenco con la comida y lo tiró en la pared cayendo la comida al suelo

-si que tienes mal genio-dijo Kakaroto y la chica lo miró -si lo has hecho por que crees que la comida está envenenada … te puedo asegurar que no lo está -el saiyan se dirigió donde había caído la comida y notó como la princesa le seguía con la mirada, Kakaroto se agachó y pasó un dedo por la comida y después se lo metió en la boca para degustar la comida y demostrarla que no estaba envenenada -has visto que no estaba envenenado, o si no me fuera muerto-el saiyan la miró y notó que estaba llorando y se acercó a ella-nunca me fuera imaginado ver a la princesa de los saiyans llorando

-no te burles de mi … y si estoy a si es por tu culpa -Kakaroto no entendió

-por mi culpa ja ja ja … nunca debiste salir de tu hermoso castillo cuando nosotros hemos jurado matar a todos los miembros de la familia Real

-yo …. Yo no me refería a eso-dijo la princesa y Kakaroto vio que empezó a llorar, por un momento el saiyan se congeló por verla en ese estado, no le gustó nada verla llorar y sin pensarlo la abrazó para consolarla, no sabía por que hacía eso, pero si sabía que si la veía llorando le dolía entonces se acordó lo que le dijo Ayumi que si le gustaba entonces el saiyan se dijo para si que no solo la gustaba ni era un simple calentamiento sino que podría ser amor lo que siente un hombre hacia una mujer

-que es lo que te ocurre-dijo con preocupación Kakaroto en el oído de la princesa y ella se separó y lo miró

-vino Ayumi y ella me dijo … bueno no me gusta, me cae mal -Kakaroto suspiró

-Ayumi y yo somos amigos de la infancia y cada uno puede pensar lo que quiera respeto a una persona … pero solo te voy a pedir que a ella la voy a defender ante todo y todos … y ella es mi compañera …

-ya lo se, ella me lo ha dicho, que sois compañeros

-somos compañeros de grupo, la resistencia tiene grupos, tú padre y hermano nunca te han hablado nada de la resistencia?-dijo extrañado Kakaroto

-Me quieren al margen …. De todo-Kakaroto notó algo de alegría pero mezclada de tristeza

-no confían en ti … yo si que confiaría en ti -dijo el saiyan como si nada y vio sorpresa en el rostro de la princesa -entonces pensaste que Ayumi y yo éramos pareja ja ja ja-la mujer lo miró enfadada-estabas celosa -calmándose el saiyan-no te preocupes ella y yo no podemos tener nada … sabes estás muy bonita cuando te enfadas-Kakaroto vio el sonrojo de la princesa y la sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras aunque él también se sorprendió por lo que le dijo, y sin pensarlo el saiyan puso sus dos manos en la cara, una en cada mejilla de ella-desde a noche quise hacer esto -el saiyan se acercó a los labios de la chica y los beso lentamente y ella correspondió, el saiya bajó sus manos por el cuerpo de la mujer lentamente asta llegar a su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, la chica puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del saiyan y en ese momento el beso se transformó en pasión, los dos dejaron de besarse por falta de aire y Kakaroto se dirigió a la puerta la volvió a mirarla y se fue, Kakaroto salió de la base con una expresión seria y cuando miró que no había nadie sonrió y empezó a reír de felicidad, cuando se calmó se fue a una explanada donde conoció la terrícola llamada Bulma y se tumbó mirando el cielo, a si estuvo durante una hora con los ojos cerrados, de repente los abrió con rapidez y se levantó y miró por todos los lados, asta que encontró lo que buscaba con la mirada en los cielos, Kakaroto sonrió con malicia al ver enfrente de él ni mas ni menos que al mismo príncipe Vegeta -que sorpresa príncipe … nunca me fuera imaginado encontrarte por este lugar con tampoco lujos -Vegeta lo miró enfadado

-hagamos un trato … me devuelves a mi hermana y yo no haré que te maten

-tanto te importa tu hermana … como sabes que aún sigue con vida -Kakaroto vio que Vegeta apretaba sus puños por la rabia -de acuerdo tu querida hermana esta viva

-lo sabía-susurró Vegeta pero fue escuchado por Kakaroto y este sonrió-mi padre no tenía razón

-entonces el Rey pensaba que su hija ya estaba muerta … valla padre

-no te incumbe guerrero de clase baja … haces el trato o no

-yo no hago tratos estúpidos … y menos con la familia real

-entonces hagámoslo de otra manera-Kakaroto lo miró para que siguiera hablando-mañana un combate a muerte y quien gane, que seguro que soy yo, me devolverás a mi hermana Chichi

-acepto hacer el combate … pero deberías de preguntarle a ella si quiere volver -Vegeta lo miró sin comprender

-se nota que no conoces a mi hermana, ella sin sus lujos se moriría, sin sus criados que le hacen todo lo que ella quiere … lo que me sorprende que no se haya suicidado Chichi al estar al ladote gurreros de clase baja como tú Kakaroto

-olvídalo lo que te he dicho … mañana a primera hora en este mismo lugar -Vegeta sonrió y se fue volando-que se cree el estúpido del príncipe, que me va ha ganar, eso no se lo cree ni él -Kakaroto estaba enfadado, la verdad es que Vegeta tenía razón su hermana era una princesa y estaba rodeada de lujos, y como una persona de sangre real se podría fijar en un guerrero de clase baja como él, sin darse cuenta llegó a la base y en la misma puerta estaba Ayumi enfadada y Kakaroto suspiró-que quieres ahora Ayumi, no estoy de humor para tus berrinches

-por que has desatado tú a la princesa … me lo ha dicho ella … aunque podría ser mentira-Kakaroto la miró de muy mala manera y Ayumi se sorprendió, el saiyan entró a dentro pero antes miró Ayumi

-si la he desatado es por que yo he querido … y no quiero que me molestes ni tú ni nadie … espero que lo hayas entendido-y Kakarotto se fue, sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron a donde estaba encerrada la princesa y después de un suspiro entró y cerró la puerta y vio como dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kakaroto se acercó a la cama y se sentó y la observó detenidamente -_" nunca pensé que sentiría algo tan fuerte por una mujer … y las palabras del príncipe Vegeta e han dolida, y lo peor es que es verdad, ella es una princesa y esta rodeada de lujos y yo no la podría dar esos lujos "_-Kakaroto suspiró y la tocó la cara con suavidad, Kakaroto se disponía a ir cuando Chichi abrió los ojos y el saiyan vio la sorpresa en ella por verlo ahí, el saiyan no sabía que decir y le dijo lo primero que le vino a su mente- -Me encontrado con el príncipe … y pude observarle cuando le dije que estabas viva algo de felicidad … el Rey piensa que estás muerta

-típico de mi padre-dijo Chichi con algo de tristeza, y al saiyan esto le enfadó-él fuera deseado que fuera hombre … siempre dice que las hembras son una molestia … y que solo servimos para traer crías al mundo

-tú hermano me ha retado para matarme … piensa que matándome la resistencia desaparecerá … que ingenuo es

-Kakaroto quiero pedirte un favor … no quiero que mi hermano y tú os peleéis-estás palabras enfureció al saiyan por que creía que la princesa pensaba que era débil por ser un soldado de clase baja

-por que debería de hacer tal cosa -dijo el saiyan con molestia

-por que a mi hermano lo quiero mucho y a ti también te quie …

-esas cosas son sentimentales … un saiyan no debe de tener ese tipo de sentimientos por nadie ni siquiera por un hijo

-tengo un mal presentimiento si vosotros os peleáis

-son tonterías de mujeres sentimentales como tú … deberías de dar ejemplo como la princesa que eres

-si fuera sido por mi yo nunca fuera sido la princesa

-entonces no tendrías todos tus lujos … si tuvieras que vivir con un guerrero de clase baja como yo te suicidarías

-no me conoces para decir eso

-solo se que eres la princesa, alguien de la realeza

-valla, mi hermano hablado de mi … por que no me sorprende … que es lo que te ha dicho?

-no te incumbe -dijo con seriedad Kakaroto

-por que me hablas de ese modo

-me marcho

-espera por favor -dijo Chichi y Kakaroto notó como la chica lo agarraba del brazo para que no se levantase -no entiendo por que me hablas a si, yo se que hay algo especial entre tú y yo

-entre tú y yo no hay …-Kakaroto no acabó de hablar por que los labios de la princesa se posaron en los suyos besándolo con pasión, el saiyan la correspondió inmediatamente tumbándola en la cama y acariciándola por todo el cuerpo como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, ella hizo lo mismo con mucha desesperación, Kakaroto la quitó la ropa y seguidamente él se quitó su armadura quedando solo con la ropa interior, el saiyan se separó de la princesa para mirarla y después empezó a besarla por el cuello asta que la mordió en ese lugar para señalarla que era suya, la princesa al sentir que la mordía sonrió cerrando los ojos por el dolor pero a la vez era placentero sabiendo que ella era importante para él, Kakaroto después de morderla y chupar la sangre del cuello se dirigió a los pechos para lamerlos, la princesa tenía la respiración muy agitada por el placer que la estaba dando el saiyan, ella sintió que Kakaroto se dirigía a su zona íntima quitándola la última prenda que la quedaba, el saiyan empezó a lamer su zona íntima, la princesa estaba con los ojos cerrados por la ola de placeres que sentía y en ese momento Kakaroto la besó en los labios que ella volvió a corresponder con gusto, los gemidos de ella cada vez era mas fuerte asta que la chica se puso encima del saiyan y empezó a besar el cuerpo de este con suavidad asta que llegó al miembro de Kakaroto y sin pensarlo se lo introdujo en la boca, la chica morena escuchaba los gemidos del saiyan asta que él la agarró y la puso debajo de él besándola en la boca, Chichi abrió las piernas y el saiyan se introdujo dentro de ella, primero con suavidad, en cambió la chica en el momento de la penetración cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor que sintió y clavando las uñas en la espalda del saiyan, Kakaroto notó el dolor que sentía la princesa -no me digas que es tu primera vez -dijo el saiyan con la voz entre cortada, y la princesa abrió los ojos

-eres un grandísimo idiota-fue las palabras que escuchó Kakaroto y sonrió y se acercó al oído de ella

-si quieres lo dejamos si te duele mucho-dijo el saiyan para incomodarla

-no te burles de mi … y continua -dijo la chica con una sonrisa y con la respiración entrecortada, Kakaroto la besó en los labios con lentitud de mientras se movía dentro de la princesa, y cuando se rompió el beso empezó a moverse con mas rapidez sintiendo él el gran placer que le provocaba a ella, estuvo a si asta que llegó al clímax, los dos respiraban agitadamente y Kakaroto se salió del interior de la princesa para ponerse al lado de ella, los dos poco a poco recuperaron la respiración normal, Kakaroto se acercó a la princesa y la volvió a besar en los labios, la besó asta que el aire de sus pulmones se agotó y la miró con mucha intensidad

-te amo-dijo el saiyan mirándola a los ojos, él esperaba lo mismo por parte de ella pero se conformó con el beso que ella le dio en los labios, Kakaroto se levantó para empezar a vestirse -vístete que te voy a llevar a un lugar- el saiyan no tuvo respuesta pero vio como la princesa se levantó y se vistió, Kakaroto miraba como ella se vestía con rapidez pero sin dejar de observar cada parte del cuerpo de la chica ya que él mismo había probado cada parte de su cuerpo, los dos estaban vestidos Kakaroto abrió la puerta -sígueme-la princesa le siguió asta que estuvieron fuera de la base-sabrás volar no princesa -ella lo miró enfadada y ese gesto hizo que Kakaroto sonriera-_" definitivamente se ve mas hermosa cuando se enfada"-_pensó el saiyan

-claro que se, y también se pelear y muy bien-respondió la princesa con orgullo, Kakaroto empezó a volar y la chica lo siguió, estuvieron volando durante un rato asta que Kakaroto la llevó a unas montañas, los dos aterrizaron y el saiyan vio la expresión de la chica -como sabes de este lugar?

-yo vivía cerca de aquí-contestó Kakaroto- mi madre nos traía aquí cuando yo era pequeño -el saiyan notó que la princesa le agarró la mano

-como es tu madre?-y Kakaroto la miró

-mi madre murió hace unos años … la mataron

-lo siento … y quien la mató?-Kakaroto no se sentía muy a gusto por la pregunta pero decidió contestar

-tu padre-la princesa se sorprendió

-estás seguro de eso?-Kakaroto se enfadó por que parecía que la chica que tenía al lado no le creía, cerró los ojos y suspiró para que el enfado desapareciera

-yo lo vi por mis propios ojos

-por eso quieres … matarnos-el saiyan notó la tristeza de la princesa

-Exacto … y a la Reina que la pasó … por que eso que se murió por una enfermedad no me lo creo-dijo Kakaroto

-eso nos dijo mi padre a mi hermano y a mi, cuando éramos pequeños … pero al cabo de los años mi hermano y yo descubrimos que mi padre la mató por tener sentimientos hacia mi hermano y hacia mi … yo también le odio … pero él es el Rey … deseo con ansias el día que mi hermano gobierne, él cambiaría mucho las cosas-Kakaroto en cada palabra que decía Chichi cambiaba de sentimientos tanto de tristeza como de ira, entonces decidió cambiar de tema el saiyan

-de quien te ha venido la afición de las flores?

-no lo se … me encanta este lugar -sentándose en suelo y Kakaroto se sentó a su lado y se miraron con una sonrisa, el saiyan se sorprendió por que Chichi le besó pero igualmente la correspondió el beso, Kakaroto se separó de ella notando una energía familiar

-valla hermanita … nunca fuera pensado que estarías con un saiyan que pertenece a la resistencia-Kakaroto decidió no intervenir

-Vegeta … esto no es lo que parece-Kakaroto se extrañó por lo que dijo Chichi y viendo como se levantaba con sorpresa por la visita de su hermano

-a no-dijo Vegeta- entonces que es un tratado de paz -Kakaroto miraba a los dos hermanos con seriedad y levantándose

-no digas tonterías -dijo Chichi

-íbamos a tener un combate mañana, pero va ha ser ahora … y te mataré-dijo Vegeta, Kakaroto sonrió e iba a contestar pero Chichi se adelantó

-no pienso permitir que le hagas nada-gritó la princesa poniéndose en medio de los dos saiyan y esto no le gustó nada a Kakaroto, por que seguramente que la princesa pensaba que Vegeta era mas fuerte que él

-mujer no necesito que me defiendas-dijo Kakaroto enfadado -tengo el suficiente poder para matarlo

-no-dijo Chichi mirando a Kakaroto -no os peleéis

-tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes -dijo Kakaroto bastante enfadado-princesa … estarás mas segura en tu lujoso palacio

-pues tu tampoco tienes derecho ha darme ordenes -gritó Chichi y Kakaroto la miró sorprendido y enseguida volvió a la actitud que tenía antes-yo soy la princesa y debes obedecerme-entonces Kakaroto pensó que todo aquello podría ser una trampa formada por los dos hermanos

-ahora lo entiendo princesa-dijo Kakaroto con rabia-lo tenías planeado con el príncipe-Kakaroto no recibió respuesta de la princesa al cabo de unos segundos que para él eran eternos asta que por fin la escuchó hablar

-eso es … me salí de palacio para conocer a los de la resistencia y este lugar yo ya lo conocía y le dije a mi hermano de quedar en este lugar, fue una suerte que tú me trajeras a este lugar … y ni creas que lo que hubo entre tú y yo significó algo para mi … era todo un plan y lo he hecho a la perfección- Kakaroto escuchó todo lo que la dijo la princesa y agachó la cabeza, una parte de él notó que se habíha roto y se llenó de tristeza al igual que cuando murió su madre ey hermano pero era mucho peor, sentía que el aire le falyaba, nunca esperó escuchar eso de ella, ahora entendía por que la princesa no le dijo que lo amaba, era un maldito plan de los dos hermanos, de repente sintió una gran furia en su interior, quería acabar con la existencia de ella por aprovecharse de él y también acabar con la vida del hermano de ella por que los dos igual-os voy a matar -dijo en un susurro Kakaroto que no pudieron oír ninguno de los dos hermanos, Kakaroto los miró con rabia, y sin previo a viso Vegeta atacó a Kakaroto, los dos se pusieron a pelear con una fuerza y rapidez sorprendente, Kakaroto llevaba ventaja en el combate y este le dio un golpe al príncipe que lo envió a tierra haciendo un cráter, Vegeta se levantó y en frente suyo estaba Kakaroto ha cierta distancia, de repente un fuerte aire hizo que la pelea se detuviera delante de ellos , Kakaroto no entendía lo que pasaba y pudo notar que Vegeta tampoco lo sabía, por que poco a poco de ese aire se formo un remolino, y al poco tiempo era un hombre, con pelo negro y ojos del mismo color con mirada seria, los tres abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, los dos saiyan miraron al hombre en frente de ellos sin entender de quien se trataban, también Kakaroto se dio cuenta que este hombre miraba detrás de él y del príncipe, y los dos como si estuvieran sincronizados miraron atrás de ellos, allí atrás estaba Chichi en el suelo y asustada y lo único que pudo pensar Kakaroto que esto no era nada bueno y que seguro que de ese lugar no iban a salir con vida, entonces pudo escuchar la voz de ese hombre que era siniestra al igual que su aspecto

-hembra -dijo el hombre que acababa de aparecer con una voz grabe-eres la gran deshonra de toda la raza saiyan … por eso vas a desaparecer de toda existencia

-a ella déjala -gritó Kakaroto sin saber que decir y ese hombre volvió hablar con el mismo tono

-no te preocupes Kakaroto vosotros dos tendréis el mismo destino que ella … mi gran error fue crearla- al escuchar eso Kakaroto supo quien era ese hombre pero quería negárselo

-tú … eres Eros, nuestro Dios? -pudo escuchar Kakaroto a Vegeta con miedo, el Dios no contestó pero esbozó una sonrisa, Kakaroto también se le notaba el miedo pero se puso delante del Dios

-empieza por mi-dijo Kakaroto, Eros con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer una bola de energía que iba directa a Kakaroto -este es mi fin-dijo en un susurro, pero no le pasó nada, Kakaroto se dio cuenta que Chichi se puso en medio del poder lanzado por Eros y él, Kakarotto se quedó en shock viendo como la princesa caía al suelo de rodillas y después su cuerpo boca abajo, Kakaroto inmediatamente se arrodillo al lado de Chichi y la puso boca arriba observando como su respiración cada vez era mas lenta y los ojos de ella estaba entre abiertos y con lágrimas, Kakaroto no sabía que hacer y la empezó a mover su cuerpo con las manos para que se levantara, al no conseguir lo que deseaba Kakaroto sin dejar de moverla empezó a llorar y miró a que estaba incrédulo y con los ojos brillantes y negando con la cabeza, después miró a Chichi Kakaroto para él todo esto pasaba a cámara lenta pero sabía que solo pasaban segundos-por que-susurró Kakaroto-yo … se que no me amas … por que lo has hecho … para que sufra … por lo has conseguido princesa … lo peor de todo … es que yo … te amo … y por hacer esto … me has mato-Kakaroto vio como Chichi intentaba mover los labios para hablar pero se notaba que la costaba

-Kakaroto … yo quería -el saiyan intentaba escuchar pero Chichi hablaba muy flojo y cerraba los ojos lentamente-decirte … que para mi … eres … -Kakaroto vio como Chichi cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar, en cambió el saiyan con el pelo alborotado al sentir que Chichi estaba muerta se levantó y se alejó del cuerpo de la chica con pocas lágrimas recorriendo su cara, Kakaroto miró a Vegeta y este al ver la expresión de Kakaroto supo que su hermana estaba muerta y el príncipe se enrabió y se lanzó en contra de Eros, Kakaroto no seguía el combate solo tenía la mente en blanco, asta que un grito lo sacó de su estupor y miró a donde provenía el grito, lo que vio es que Eros mató a Vegeta con una gran facilidad y el saiyan sonrió con esfuerzo

-el próximo soy yo-susurró Kakaroto y sin ninguna gana miró donde se encontraba Eros, pero no lo encontró

-estoy aquí saiyan-dijo Eros detrás y Kakaroto se giró-es tontería que pelees contra mi, recuerda que yo os he creado a todos los saiyan -con una sonrisa retorcida-y por eso no puedes vencerme

-pero un guerrero saiyan si debe morir debe de ser peleando-dijo Kakaroto y empezó atacar a Eros que este sonreía por los ataques del saiyan, que esto enfurecía a Kakaroto, este notó que Eros cambió una mirada a una mas siniestra y se paró en frente de Kakaroto y estiró su brazo con la palma abierta

-vas a morir de la misma forma que el príncipe-dijo Eros con una sonrisa-debe de ser para ti una halago … la princesa da la vida por ti por que eres un guerrero de clase baja y le diste lástima, y tendrás el privilegio de morir como el príncipe de los saiyan-y sin mas cerró la palma de su mano y el cuerpo de Kakroto explotó

**Fin recuerdo**

-y si ocurrió algo mas no lo se-dijo Goku-ahora como ya lo sabes me marcho … no me gusta recordar como morí en esa vida

-Goku -dijo Bulma y el saiyan de pelo alborotado paro y miró a su amiga-Chichi me dijo que lo que te dijo no es verdad

-ahora mismo no me importa Bulma

-creo que deberíais de hablar pacíficamente

-Bulma me voy

-ella te ama … entonces por queches que te ha esperado durante siete años-Goku se paró otra vez y suspiró y en ese momento entraron a la sala Vegeta y Chichi

-valla Kakaroto aún sigues aquí-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa

-no te importa lo que haga Vegeta-mirando a Chichi y a Vegeta-os tengo que recordar que en vida no sois hermanos para que salgáis juntos

-te molesta, estás celoso-continuó con arrogancia Vegeta

-veo que lo que quieres es pelea, príncipe-dijo Goku de la misma actitud que Vegeta

-parar los dos-dijo Chichi-siempre tenéis que pelearos por estupideces, parecéis niños de parvulario

-tú no te metas, esto no va contigo-dijo Goku enfado

-claro que va conmigo … lo que pasa que tu gran orgullo o tu hombría no te permite que una mujer te salvara la vida … eres igual que todos los hombres y yo que pensaba que eras diferente, pero no lo eres, eres igual o peor que todos ello juntos

-Chichi -dijo Bulma-por que no lo dejas -la mujer morena suspiró

-Bulma te importaría que me quedara en tu casa durante una temporada?

-puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras … y se puede saber por que?

-Vegeta y yo queremos hacer una cosa juntos-Bulma y Goku se miraron y después enfadaron

-quieres explicarte mejor-dijo Vegeta

-A si … no es nada malo … solo quiero aprender a volar … Gohan no tiene tiempo … Goten es un niño … y mi queridísimo esposo solo tiene tiempo para su amante

-por lo menos ella me da lo que tú no me das -Goku se puso al lado de la ventana y antes de saltar miro a Vegeta-espero que no tenga que recordarte Vegeta que Chichi es mi esposa-y sin mas Goku se fue volando

Continuará …………………

_Aquí está el siguente capítulo que espero que os haya gustado... estos son los recuerdos de Goku por eso solo es lo que él vivió ... gracias por comentar y espero recibir comentarios ... perdonar por las faltas _

Y que paséis un gran día

**MILK GOKU**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Goku volaba a gran velocidad asta que llegó sin darse cuenta a la montaña Paoz y aterrizó en frente de su casa, al mirarla suspiró con pesar, al entrar a la casa miró todo asta que su vista se dirigió a una foto que estaba un Gohan de diez años y Chichi con un bebe muy parecido a él, entonces el saiyan recordó lo que le dijo Bulma, que Chichi le esperó durante siete años y se maldijo el momento que vio Ayumi y que hiciera que recordara el pasado

-en ese pasado ella se acercó a mi solo para que su hermano me capturara … todo era una trampa de parte de ella

-una trampa de quien papa?-Goku se giró y vio a su hijo mayor Gohan que no entendía nada, el chico al no recibir respuesta continuó-de que hablabas papa … no me digas que Goten ha hecho algo con Trunks y tú has caído en los juegos de esos dos niños y seguro que también a caído Vegeta … la verdad que no se a quien se parecen esos dos niños … mama dice que a ti y a Vegeta … pero no te preocupes por esos dos niños, recuerda que son niños y se tiene que tener mucha paciencia -Goku solo lo miró con una sonrisa-papa solo es eso, o hay algo mas?

-no te preocupes Gohan, no ocurre nada … solo son cosas mías

-como quieras-mirando el lugar Gohan-donde está mama y Goten?

-en casa de Bulma … tu madre se quedará un tiempo y seguro que Goten también

-se puede saber por que?

-tu madre quiere aprender algo de Vegeta

-Se puede saber el que-dijo un sorprendido Gohan

-quiere aprender a volar

-Que!-dijo Gohan nervioso-y con Vegeta! … papa como has permitido algo a si … se la podrías enseñar tú o si no yo

-dice que tú no tienes tiempo

-podría de haberlo sacado de donde sea .. Y tú por que no la enseñas … y por que quiere aprender a volar?

-dice que no se fía de mi … y por que quiere aprender a volar, pues la verdad es que no lo se

-y estás tan tranquilo … va aprender con Vegeta … por que no se lo ha pedido a otro de nuestros amigos … la verdad es que me fío mas de ellos que de Vegeta, si que él ha cambiado pero tiene un carácter que solo lo domina Bulma

-quieres tranquilizarte … Vegeta no la hará nada

-Pues claro que no la hará nada, por que yo voy a ir a la Corporación Capsula y la voy a enseñar yo … ya que tú no haces nada -y sin mas Gohan se fue volando dejando a Goku desconcertado

-no entiendo por que se ha puesto de esa manera …. Estético no sabe que hacer para estar entretenido con algo-Goku iba a subir a su cuarto para descansar ya que por la noche no descansó nada

-hola Goku-dijo una voz femenina y el saiyan la reconoció al momento

-que haces aquí Ayumi-girándose para verla

-solo he venido para que acabemos lo que empezamos y decirte que tu mujercita antes ha venido a retarme pero yo como soy una buena persona no la he hecho nada

-Chichi te ha retado?-dijo sorprendido Goku

-eso mismo … y el príncipe apareció y se fueron juntitos no se a donde … se ve que se llevan muy bien, no lo crees? … a saber que han estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, por que ella ha estado conmigo unos cinco minutos … y mira que no son hermanos

-se perfectamente que no son hermanos …. Que quieres decir con eso que no sabes que han estado haciendo …. Crees que entre ellos dos hay algo?

-yo no he dicho nada de eso-dijo Ayumi como una niña buena y acercándose a Goku -tienes que saber que ellos dos están unidos desde el pasado … al igual que nosotros -poniendo sus manos en el pecho del saiyan

-entonces eso del entrenamiento es una excusa

-entrenamiento-susurró Ayumi-si exactamente-con una sonrisa-tú también deberías divertirte al igual que ellos dos lo hacen juntitos-Ayumi besó a Goku en los labios con lentitud y el saiyan le correspondió

-papa quien es esa mujer-Goku se separó de Ayumi para ver a su hijo menor y a Trunks

-a la tía Chichi no le gustará saber esto tío Goku-dijo Trunks y Ayumi miró a los dos niños de mala manera por la interrupción

-no es lo que parece-dijo Goku sin saber que decir

-ya no quieres a mi mama-dijo Goten con tristeza, Goku miró a su hijo sin saber que decir

-con que tú eres el hijo de Goku-dijo Ayumi acercándose a Goten -te pareces mucho a tu padre … me ha encanta haberte conocido

-será mejor que no te acerques a mi-dijo Goten enfadado Ayumi que a Trunks y a Goku les sorprendió esta reacción del niño-ahora entiendo por que mi mama ha estado tan triste, todo es culpa tuya … y se te acercas otra vez a mi papa no responderé

-Goten-Gritó Goku y el niño lo miró de mala manera-no la trates a si-Ayumi sonrió con malicia y esto Trunks lo notó y no le gustó-y si pasa algo entre tu madre y yo no es cosa de Ayumi

-con que ese es tu nombre -dijo Goten enfadado-un nombre adecuado para una bruja como tú

-Goten ya vasta -dijo Goten enfadado

-no papa-dijo Goten-ella es mala, o es que no lo ves ni lo notas y ella tiene el mismo nombre que la mujer que atacó a mama, tía Bulma y 18

-no sabes ni lo que estás diciendo-dijo Goku-Ayumi no tiene el poder para hacerlo ni la fuerza

-Goten tiene razón-dijo Trunks-mama dijo que la mujer que las atacaron se llamaba Ayumi … y si no nos crees por que no se lo preguntas a mi mama o a 18-Goku miró Ayumi y esta dejó de sonreír

-eso es cierto?-dijo Goku a Ayumi

-Goku no me puedo creer que creas mas a estos dos niños que a mi-dijo la mujer mirando enfadada a los niños -los niños suelen ser traviesos y mentirosos sobre todo cuando pueden ver que sus padres pueden distanciarse

-pero si estamos diciendo la verdad-dijo Trunks enfadado

-papa no puedo creer que creas mas a esta mujer que a mi, que soy tu propio hijo

-no es eso Goten-dijo Goku sin saber que pensar-lo que pasa es que vosotros dos habéis mentido muchas veces y por eso se me hace difícil de creer

-entonces si no me crees papa-dijo Goten con los ojos brillantes -será mejor que te quedes con está mujer y te olvides que soy tu hijo-y sin mas Goten se fue

-tío Goku como puedes creer a esta mujer, solo tienes que sentir su aura y sabrás que es mala, por eso hemos venido Goten y yo-y seguidamente Trunks se fue detrás de Goten y Goku miró Ayumi con algo de tristeza por las palabras de su hijo menor

-Goku, cariño-dijo Ayumi acercándose a Goku-no les hagas caso, son solo niños y siempre los niños se inventan cosas que no son-la mujer intentó abrazar al saiyan y este la rechazó y ella se enfadó

-no vuelvas a decirme cariño-dijo Goku serio-yo confío en mis dos hijo y si él dice que tu atacaste a 18, Bulma y a Chichi me lo creo … y por eso mismo no quiero saber nada mas de ti … y pensar que por casi hago algo contigo, seguro que me fuera arrepentido durante toda mi vida

-de acuerdo-dijo Ayumi alejándose y cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa se giró para mirar a Goku-es verdad que ataqué a tu mujercita, y no la maté por que sentí que venías tú, y esta mañana no la he matado por que el estúpido del príncipe Vegeta apareció … ni siquiera te distes cuenta que tu mujercita iba a morir … al igual que te eché un hechizo para que te fijaras en mi … te digo esto para que sepas que a partir de ahora no seré nada buena ni contigo ni con ningún miembro de tu familia … voy acabar con la vida de tu mujer, al igual que acabaré con la vida de tus dos hijo como con la tuya … si tú no eres mío no eres de nadie … y si algún amigo tuyo se mete también acabaré con su vida … no seré una saiyan pero soy una gran hechicera y te puedo asegurar que con un hechizo se puede matar sin que la otra persona se entere … a partir de ahora, Kakaroto, disfruta de lo que te quede de vida con tu familia -y sin mas Ayumi se fue dejando a Goku en shock por lo que Ayumi le había dicho y maldiciéndose por confiar en esa mujer

Continuará …………………..

_Se que es algo corto pero os puedo asegurar que el siguente será mas largo ... perdón por las faltas ... gracias por comentar y espero que me enviéis mas comentarios _

**MILK GOKU **


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota de la autora: **antes de nada quisiera pediros disculpas por la tardanza ya que he tenido un problema con la conexión y el ordenador, y sobre este capitulo quiero avisar que hay Lemon, espero que os guste este capitulo y me mandéis comentarios y gracias por los que he recibido, que paséis un grandisimo día

Capitulo 9

Después de que Ayumi se fuera Goku se fue a su habitación confundido y enfadado, se tumbó en su cama y miró al techo, después de un rato giró la cabeza para la ventana mirando los pájaros que se habían puesto en la ventana, Goku suspiró y es cuando vio en la mesita que hay al lado de la cama una fotografía, el saiyan se sentó en la cama y volvió a mirar por la ventan, después de suspirar de nuevo volvió a mirar la fotografía y la cogió para mirarla mas detenidamente, era él y Chichi el día de su boda, él con su esmoquin blanco y ella con su vestido blanco agarrándolo por el brazo

-los dos estábamos muy jóvenes-susurró Goku con una sonrisa triste-los primeros años fueron los mejores … luego llegó mi hermano Radix diciéndome que era un saiyan y a partir de ese momento se complicó nuestra vida juntos-Goku pasó un dedo por la figura de su esposa vestida de novia-estabas tan bonita … y ni siquiera te lo dije-Goku volvió a suspirar con pesadez y se tumbó en la cama con la fotografía en la mano

Gohan llegó a la Corporación Capsula e inmediatamente fue a la sala donde estaba Bulma, Vegeta y Chichi que estos tres tenían cara de confusión

-que os pasa-dijo Gohan sin entender

-Trunks y Goten-dijo Bulma confundida-se han ido diciendo algo de un enemigo y que estaba con Goku

-pero si yo vengo de casa-dijo Gohan-y allí no había nada raro

-estos mocosos buscan cualquier cosa para fastidiar-dijo Vegeta y Gohan le miró y recordó a lo que había ido

-mama-dijo Gohan y Chichi le miró-como que Vegeta te va ha enseñar a volar y ha entrenar

-es que estoy de baja forma-dijo la mujer morena

-y no me lo puedes pedir a mi o a papa

-si claro a tu padre-dijo Chichi enfadada-seguro que él esta muy ocupado para enseñarme

-la cuestión que no se lo has pedido-dijo Gohan-cuando me lo ha dicho, papa, me ha dicho que estaba decepcionado contigo por que no se lo has pedido a él

-de veras te ha dicho eso-dijo Chichi sorprendida por lo que su hijo mayor había dicho

-si mama-dijo Gohan y pensó que una mentira no hacía daño a nadie

-valla ahora me siento algo culpable-dijo Chichi con algo de tristeza

-mujer-dijo Vegeta-por que no vas a ver a Kakaroto y le pides que él te entrene

-yo estoy completamente de acuerdo-dijo Gohan con una gran felicidad

-la verdad es que no se-dijo Chichi-Goku está enfadado, aunque yo también lo estoy con él

-pues si estáis enfadados esta es la forma de reconciliaros -dijo Gohan

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Gohan-dijo Bulma

-tenéis razón-dijo Chichi-además no pierdo nada por intentarlo -la mujer morena se fue a la ventana y llamó a la nube voladora que esta vino al momento, Chichi se despidió y se fue con la nube, con una gran rapidez llegó a la montaña Paoz, Chichi se bajó de la nube y entró a su casa, al ver que Goku no se encontraba en la planta baja subió las escaleras y miró las habitaciones asta que llegó a la suya, Chichi vio que en la cama que los dos compartían estaba Goku tumbado y aparentemente durmiendo, la mujer se iba a ir para no molestarlo pero la llamó la atención algo que tenía el saiyan en las mano izquierda, Chichi se acercó se sentó en la cama y cogió la fotografía que tenía el saiyan en las manos, la mujer al verla sonrió con nostalgia

-ese día estabas muy bonita-Chichi se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Goku, ella dejó el retrato en la mesita y miró a su esposo que estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared

-no era mi intención de despertarte-dijo Chichi

-no estaba dormido … estaba pensando -el matrimonio estuvo callado durante algunos minutos

-lo has dicho en serio-dijo Chichi mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad

-el que

-de que estaba bonita el día de nuestra boda-Goku sonrió

-no suelo mentir … y si, estabas muy bonita al igual de hermosa … fuiste la novia mas bonita del universo -Chichi bajó su mirada y empezó a caerla lágrimas, Goku al ver que empezó a llorar y al no saber el porque, con su mano el saiyan la subió la cabeza para verla y mirarla mejor-por que lloras

-es que nunca … me habías … dicho algo … tan … bonito-dijo Chichi intentando calmarse, Goku sonrió y se arrodillo en la cama para abrazarla, la mujer morena le correspondió

-siento mucho ser tan brusco contigo-susurró Goku en el oído de la mujer-te prometo que no lo volveré hacer-Chichi se separó del abrazo y miró a Goku-me he dado cuenta en como es Ayumi … su aura es maligna … y lo he descubierto gracias a Trunks y Goten … cosa que Goten en este momento me odia

-por que

-por que cuando me lo ha dicho no le he creído, ni a Trunks tampoco, y se han ido enfadados

-Goten es un niño que los enfados se les va muy pronto

-asta en eso se parece a mi-susurró Goku y Chichi sonrió-Ayumi me había hecho un hechizo por eso me sentía atraído a ella

-Goku -dijo Chichi con tristeza- tú y ella habéis …

-no-Goku cortó a su esposa -la verdad es que no pude, por que tú estabas en mi mente … además quiero olvidarlo

-y por eso también estabas enfadado conmigo-dijo Chichi

-no-Chichi le volvió a mirar-al recordar nuestra vida pasada … recordé tu plan con tu hermano … y se perfectamente que nunca me amaste como yo lo hice contigo-Goku se sentó en la cama otra vez con la espalda en la pared

-Goku es lo que intenté decirte cuando Eros me mató … pero como estaba tan mal no pude hacerlo

-no tuviste que salvarme la vida, sabiendo que iba a morir al igual que tú -dijo Goku serio

-si lo hice, como dijo Eros, yo fui la culpable y en deshonrar a la raza saiyan, es una de las razones y la siguiente y la mas importante es por que yo no quería verte morir, por que si lo fuera visto me fuera muerto en vida, por que yo lo hice por amor no por que fueras un guerrero de clase baja ni nada por el estilo, por que yo me enamoré de ti el mismo día que te vi por primera vez-diciendo esto a Chichi se la caía las lágrimas y Goku tenía los ojos abierto de lo sorprendido que estaba-y si te dije que era un plan era por que no quería que pelearas contra mi hermano, pero fue un error que lamenté en el momento en que te lo dije -Chichi seguía llorando y notó como las manos de Goku se ponían una a cada lado de la mejilla y con el dedos la quitaba las lágrimas-solo quiero que me creas -esto último la mujer susurró

-te creo-susurró Goku-si no, por que en esta vida como en otras nos hemos vuelto a encontrar-Chichi sonrió- además en esta la que estamos viviendo es la única en la que nos hemos casado y tenemos dos hijos … desde el primer momento en que nos crucemos estamos destinados a estar juntos, pero siempre había algo para no estarlo, como por ejemplo … una hermana mala

-uno ser pobre y el otro rico-siguió Chichi

-el ex novio

-la ex novia

-ser un saiyan con mucha maldad

-Ser una terrícola, que pertenece a la resistencia

-ser una esclava-Goku se acercaba cada vez mas a los labios de su esposa

-ser el amo de esa esclava-y los dos juntaron sus labios para darse un apasionado beso lleno de nostalgia, Goku al estar sentado en la cama con la espalda en la pared abrió sus piernas para que Chichi se pusiera en medio de ellas y a si estar mas juntos y poder profundizar ese beso tan anhelado y llenarlo de pasión, los dos se acariciaban el cuerpo lentamente y quitándose la ropa con lentitud y quedarse ambos desnudos, poco a poco Chichi bajó al cuello del saiyan para darle pequeños besos asta llegar a su musculoso pecho y acariciarlo con delicadeza, después la mujer llegó al miembro de Goku y empezó a acariciarlo para que seguidamente se lo introdujera en la boca, Goku al notar esto empezó a tener gemidos de pasión asta que su esposa acabó con su labor, el saiyan con movimiento rápido se puso en cima de Chichi para besarla en los labios con pasión y desenfreno asta que se quedaron sin aire en los pulmones, Goku empezó a besarla en el cuello para saborearlo y bajar asta los pechos de la mujer ya que era su perdición, una vez en ese lugar con una mana empezó a masajear uno de sus pechos y con su boca empezó a saborear el otro pecho, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho sintiendo los gemidos de placer de su esposa, luego bajó a su ombligo para lamerlo para que después dirigirse a la zona íntima de su esposa para empezar con la labor de lamer esa zona con delicadeza, a Goku los gemidos de su esposa y la forma en que decía su nombre le hacía que chupase esa zona íntima de ella con algo de brusquedad, asta que este se dirigió nuevamente a los labios de Chichi para besarlos, de mientras se besaban con pasión Chichi se puso en cima de Goku y cortaron el beso y los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron acariciándose la cara cada uno, entonces Goku habló con la respiración entre cortada-estás segura … que quieres estar … encima-Chichi que estaba del mismo estado que el saiyan le dio un beso rápido en los labios y después sonrió

-si-dijo Chichi con la respiración agitada-aunque … una ayuda tuya … no me importaría -Goku sonrió como afirmando que estaría encantado de ayudarla, Chichi después de esto se introdujo en su zona íntima el miembro de Goku, ella al principio notó algo de molestia que seguramente era por los años sin hacer esto, sin pensarlo ella se empezó a mover lentamente y poco a poco mas rápido, Goku por otra parte necesitaba que ella fuera mas rápido o si no ella acabaría antes que él, sin pensarlo se sentó sin que se separaran y la abrazó para que los movimientos fueran mas rápidos, los dos estaban gimiendo y sabían que pronto terminarían-Goku-susurró como pudo Chichi-quiero … que me hagas … un favor

-lo … que tú … quieras

-quiero … que … me prometas … que después … me entrenes … y me … enseñes a … volar

-de acuerdo … lo haré

-pero … también quiero … que me entrenes … como si yo … fuera Goten o … Gohan

-si lo haré-dijo Goku sin dejar de ayudarla en los movimientos, Chichi sonrió por la respuesta, y después de un rato con estos movimientos los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo al clímax, Goku se tumbó en la cama agotado e intentando recuperar su respiración normal, Chichi hizo lo mismo pero tumbándose en el cuarpo del saiyan para recuperar su respiración normal, una vez que ella ya podía respirar con normalidad se desplazó a la cama para tumbarse y abrazar a su esposo, este al tener también la respiración normal la correspondió y después se besaron en los labios

-ah Goku, te amo tanto-el saiyan sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la mujer con delicadeza

-yo también te amo, Chichi, y para mi eres lo mas importante

-será mejor que empecemos con el entrenamiento -dijo Chichi sentándose en la cama

-entrenamiento!-dijo sorprendido Goku-vas a ir a que te entrene Vegeta

-no-dijo Chichi levantándose de la cama para empezar a vestirse-me has dicho hace un rato que me entrenarías tú

-Que! … cuando te he dicho eso -dijo Goku sin acordarse, y Chichi le miró con enfado

-hace menos de diez minutos … me dijiste que me ibas ha entrenar, enseñar a volar y me tratarías como si fuera un entrenamiento como los que haces con Goten y Gohan

-Que! Pero cuando … -dijo Goku y de repente se acordó y se puso serio-me has engatusado, cuando estamos haciendo el amor sabes perfectamente que lo que me digas te voy ha dar la razón por que no tengo todos mis sentidos alertas-sentándose en la cama con la espalda en la pared y cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, Chichi al verlo a si sonrió con diversión y se acercó a su esposo

-te prometo que seré muy buena alumna -dijo Chichi dándole un beso en la mejilla y es cuando Goku la miró y suspiró

-de acuerdo … pero no te vallas a pensar que te voy a tratar como a Goten o a Gohan

-por que no-dijo seria Chichi

-por que tú no eres tan fuerte como ellos y sobre todo por que eres mi esposa, además no me gustaría hacerte daño-Chichi sonrió por lo dicho por Goku

-pues venga-dijo Chichi poniéndose de pie-cuando antes empecemos mejor-Goku la miró y se levantó de la cama, se vistió con su traje de pelea y la miró

-y se puede saber por que tanto interés por entrenar

-Goku la suerte está de mi lado-Goku miró a su esposa sin entender-se trata de Ayumi-el saiyan se sorprendió-ella es una terrícola al igual que yo, tú como el guerrero mas poderoso del universo me entrenas y la podré vencer, por las dos veces que me ha vencido

-con que dos veces te ha vencido

-si-dijo Chichi enfadada-la primera ya lo sabes, por que fue ella … y la segunda esta mañana y por que llegó Vegeta si no me fuera matado … ya que ella no aparenta delante de ti lo que es de verdad

-ya lo se-dijo Goku-me ha contado Goten y Trunks, que han venido esta mañana aquí, y al verla a ella y saber como se llamaba me dijeron que fue ella la que te atacó -con algo de tristeza Goku-aunque Goten se fue enfadado al igual que Trunks … mi hijo pequeño me odia en este momento

-como te he dicho antes se le pasará a él, y también a Trunks-dijo Chichi acercándose a su esposo y dándole un beso corto en los labios-vamos -Goku siguió a su esposa a fuera de la casa para empezar el entrenamiento de vuelo

Ya era por la noche y en un lugar cercano de la montaña Paoz se encontraba Ayumi sentada al lado del fuego con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados y con aspecto de concentración, al cabo de unos minutos abrió los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, seguidamente se levantó poniéndose de pie con la mirada seria

-ya se lo que voy hacer para que esos dos no estén juntos -y sin mas Ayumi empezó a volar en dirección a la casa de Goku

En la montaña Paoz en una casa muy humilde se encontraba en el interior Goku y Chichi cenando, asta que el saiyan sintió una presencia conocida para él e inmediatamente salió de la casa seguido por su esposa y encontrándose Ayumi fuera

-Ayumi que es lo que quieres?-dijo Goku

-será mejor que te marches de este lugar, no eres bienvenida-dijo Chichi con enfado, Ayumi decidida empezó a caminar hacia la pareja asta que llegó a escasos centímetros de ellos y cerró los ojos extendiendo los brazos hacia el cuerpo de Goku y Chichi sin tocarlos y con las palmas de las manos abiertas, haciendo que un fuerte viento les rodease a los tres, Chichi y Goku no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo y Chichi sin pensarlo se agarró con fuerza en el brazo de su esposo, y en ese momento Ayumi abrió los ojos y sonrió

-vuestros espíritus pasados vallan a su cuerpo correspondiente para que volváis a ser quienes erais-dijo Ayumi bajando sus brazos lentamente y haciendo que el aire sea mas violento haciendo que Goku y Chichi cayeran al suelo inconscientes, y al cabo de unos segundos el viento paró y Ayumi les miró-ahora nunca estaréis juntos … ya que no recordáis nada de esta vida, solo vuestra primera vida ya que sois los verdaderos los primeros en ser creados -y sin mas la mujer se fue del lugar dejando a la pareja en el suelo inconsciente

La mañana llegó rápido en la montaña Paoz y en ese lugar llegaron Gohan y Goten, cuando los dos hermanos iban a entrar a la casa vieron los cuerpos de sus padres en el suelo, Gohan se sorprendió por eso quedando en shock, en cambio Goten se acercó a los cuerpos de sus padres arrodillándose en el suelo y moviendo los cuerpos de estos dos

-papa, mama, despertad-dijo Goten con tristeza y a punto de llorar -Gohan ayúdame a despertarlos por favor

-claro-dijo Gohan acercándose donde estaba su hermano menor, de repente se paró por que vio como empezaban a moverse sus padres que esto hizo que los dos hermanos se alegrasen, con lentitud Chichi y Goku se pusieron de pie asta que los dos se fijaron en Goten y Gohan que estos estaban con una sonrisa, en cambio los padres estaban con seriedad

-mami, papi, estaba muy preocupado por vosotros dos-dijo Goten con alegría, Goku y Chichi al escuchar al niño pequeño se extrañaron y seguidamente miraron a Goten con gran seriedad que Gohan notó y le extrañó este comportamiento tan extraño de sus padres -que os había pasado? Os atacó esa mujer llamada Ayumi? -Goku al escuchar ese nombre se acercó al niño con enfado

-no necesito la ayuda de un mocoso como tú-dijo Goku y Goten se extrañó por la forma de hablar de su padre

-Aún sigues enfadado por lo de ayer-dijo Goten con algo de tristeza-pero es que esa mujer con la que estabas ayer atacó a mi mama

-no se de que estás hablando-dijo Goku y se giró dándose cuenta de la presencia de Chichi -nunca pensé en encontrarte aquí princesa … un momento si tu estás aquí eso significa que el príncipe está aquí … acabaré con su miserable vida y después con la tuya -mirando ahora a Gohan que el chico estaba desconcentrado -mocoso dime en que planeta me encuentro y sobre todo como he llegado

-en el planeta Tierra-dijo Gohan sin saber por que había contestado

-con que en la Tierra-dijo Goku

-pero como hemos llegado ha este lugar -dijo Chichi sin entender

-ni idea … pero conozco a una hembra que vive en este planeta, la voy hacer una visita -y sin mas Goku se fue del lugar dejando a Gohan y Goten sin entender la situación y a una Chichi enfadada y miró a Gohan y Goten pero sobre todo a Goten por el gran parecido a Goku

-por que te pareces tanto a Kakaroto-dijo Chichi al niño y es cuando Gohan se puso pálido y pensando que cuando su madre llamaba a su padre de esa forma pero sobre todo la forma de hablar de su padre tan despreciable sobre todo cuando dijo príncipe y princesa y es cuando Gohan cayó a quien se refería su padre con eso de príncipe

-el príncipe es Vegeta-dijo Gohan y Chichi le miró

-si, el príncipe es mi hermano Vegeta

-oh oh -dijo Gohan -tenemos problemas y debemos de impedir que papa vea a Vegeta o si no la Tierra acabará destruida

-Gohan si papa se encuentra con el tío Vegeta se mataran verdad-dijo Goten y Gohan afirmó con la cabeza-pues debemos de impedirlo

-entonces vallamos a la Corporación Capsula para avisarle-dijo Gohan empezando a volar y Goten hizo lo mismo y a si los dos hermanos se fueron a la casa de Bulma

-en este lugar pasan cosas muy extrañas y sobre todo como hemos llegado ha este lugar … y por que esos dos mocosos le han dicho a Kakaroto papa-esto último enfadó a Chichi-con que tiene otras hembras como compañeras-miró al cielo- les seguiré ya que se ve que conocen a mi hermano-y Chichi les siguió volando

Continuará …………………….


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota de la autora: **aquí otro capitulo que espero que os guste, espero algún comentario adios

Capitulo 10

Goten y Gohan llegaron a la Corporación Capsula lo mas rápido que pudieron, los dos entraron a la casa asta que encontraron en la cocina a Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks comiendo

-tenemos problemas-dijo Gohan agitado

-si, y de los grandes-dijo nervioso Goten, la familia Brief ( no estaban los padres de Bulma) al ver el estado de los dos hijos de Goku se levantaron de su asiento menos Vegeta que seguía comiendo pero sin dejarlos de mirar de reojo

-que es lo que pasa?-preguntó Bulma

-Goten ocurre algo?-dijo Trunks

-se trata de mis padres-dijo Goten que continuaba nervioso

-les ha ocurrido algo?-dijo Bulma acercándose a Goten

-mis padres actúan diferente-dijo Goten

-como que diferente-dijo Vegeta levantándose de la silla

-cuando hemos llegado a casa-dijo Gohan mas tranquilo-estaban inconscientes en el suelo, después se levantaron y mi padre parecía mas agresivo y sin saber donde estaba, al igual que mi madre, no sabían que estaban en el planeta Tierra, y cuando le dije que estábamos en el planeta Tierra se asombró

-como que no sabían que estaban en el planeta Tierra-dijo Bulma sin entender

-pero lo que mas me asombró que mi padre llamó a mi madre princesa pero no solo eso a ti Vegeta te dijo príncipe y que sería la oportunidad de matarte a ti-dijo Gohan y Bulma y Trunks se sorprendieron-pero también dijo mi padre que en este planeta conocía a una mujer y que la vendría a visitar …. Los dos están extraños no se los que les ha podido ocurrir, pero lo peor de todo es que tengo un mal presentimiento

-que extraño que Goku le diga a Vegeta príncipe-dijo pensativa Bulma

-a lo mejor a mis padres les han dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo-dijo Goten algo triste

-seguramente a sido eso-dijo Trunks para tranquilizar a su mejor amigo

-no creo que sea eso-dijo Vegeta-a vosotros os a reconocido

-la verdad no lo se-dijo Gohan-pero estoy seguro que por el comportamiento de los dos que no nos ha reconocido

-sabéis si esa mujer, Ayumi ha estado con ellos?-dijo Vegeta

-no lo se-dijo Gohan

-esa mujer es una hechicera-dijo Vegeta-y puede ser que les aya hecho un hechizo para que pierdan la memoria o algo por el estilo

-pero por que-dijo Goten

-las mujeres pueden ser muy vengativas-dijo Vegeta y Bulma le miró enfadada-por lo menos las de mi raza y seguro que las terrícolas también

-vamos a suponer que ha sido lo que tú dices Vegeta-dijo Bulma-como haríamos para que Goku y Chichi vuelvan a recordar

-yo no tengo que recordar nada mujer-dijo una voz femenina, todos los presentes miraron hacia donde provenía la voz

-Chichi!-dijo sorprendida Bulma, Vegeta miró a Chichi de arriba abajo y pensó lo peor

-mujer, no tienes el derecho a llamarme por mi nombre-dijo Chichi con enfado

-hermana-dijo Vegeta, Chichi le miró y sonrió-que estás haciendo aquí

-_esa es mi pregunta hermano mayor-_dijo Chichi en el idioma saiyan, los dos niños, Gohan y Bulma se sorprendieron por el idioma en el que la mujer morena hablaba -_que haces tú el príncipe de los saiyans con esta escoria_

-_no tengo por que contestarte-_dijo Vegeta-_donde está Kakaroto _

-_no lo se-_dijo Chichi y señaló a Gohan y Goten-_pero esos dos mocosos son hijos de Kakaroto _

_-lo se-_dijo Vegeta-_y no te voy ha decir por que lo se … que es lo último que recuerdas princesa?_

_-lo que recuerdo es que tú y Kakaroto ibais a luchar, y no recuerdo mas-_dijo Chichi confundida

-Vegeta que es lo que la pasa?-dijo Bulma preocupada, y Chichi la miró de mala manera

-lo que pasa es que Kakaroto y Chichi solo recuerdan su primera vida-dijo Vegeta enfadado

-pero como-dijo Gohan

-a tenido que ser Ayumi, no encuentro otra respuesta-dijo Vegeta

-_no entiendo como dejas que esos terrícolas te hablen de esa forma-_dijo Chichi enfadada y sonriendo con una media sonrisa y estirando su brazo con la palma abierta -_les voy a enseñar a estos terrícolas el respeto que tienen que tener a la familia real-_y de la mano empezó a aparecer una bola de energía, Gohan, Bulma, Trunks y Goten se sorprendieron por el hecho de que Chichi supiera hacer ese tipo de ataques

-no te permito que les ataques porque la mujer y uno de esos niños es mi hijo -dijo Vegeta

-Que!-dijo sorprendida Chichi y haciendo desaparecer la bola de energía y bajando el brazo-no entiendo como has podido caer tan bajo de tener como compañera a una terrícola, esa especie son de los mas débiles del universo

-es mi problema-dijo Vegeta-ahora dime a que hembra ha ido a ver Kakaroto

-no lo se-dijo Chichi

-a dios mío-dijo Bulma

-que pasa-dijo Vegeta

-creo saber a quien va ir a visitar Goku

-a quien?-dijo Vegeta

-quien es Goku?-dijo Chichi

-Goku es Kakaroto, aquí tiene un nombre terrícola-dijo Vegeta

-y des de cuando él ha estado en la Tierra-dijo Chichi

-ya te explicaré-dijo Vegeta-dime Bulma, a quien va a visitar Kakaroto

-a mi-dijo Bulma

-como que a ti-dijo Gohan

-por que en esa vida yo le conocí-dijo Bulma-cuando él me contó sobre esa vida me dijo que me conoció antes de que él secuestrara a Chichi, y que yo le invité a que viniera a verme a la Tierra, y aquí, a la Corporación Capsula, seguro que estará buscando este lugar

-que sorpresa-dijo Vegeta

-entonces tú debes de ser la madre de esos dos mocosos-dijo Chichi señalando a sus dos hijos

-pues claro que no-dijo Bulma-a quien deberías de enfrentarte es a esa mujer llamada Ayumi

-por que lo dices terrícola-dijo Chichi

-Bulma no creo que deba hacerlo-dijo Gohan algo preocupado

-oye mocoso-dijo Chichi enfadada-que te crees que no soy lo suficientemente para acabar con la vida de esa guerrero de clase baja

-no quería decir eso-dijo Gohan asustado por la actitud de su madre tan agresiva

-voy a encontrar a esa hembra y voy acabar con ella-dijo Chichi con confianza y con una media sonrisa-y después encontraré a vuestra madre y la haré desaparecer -la mujer morena se acercó a la ventana y se fue del lugar volando

-creéis que podrá contra ella?-dijo Bulma

-iré detrás de ella-dijo Vegeta-será mejor que os quedéis aquí todos por si Kakaroto quiere hacer alguna tontería, y recordar que no es el mismo -y sin mas Vegeta se fue detrás de Chichi

-no puedo creer que Goku y Chichi no sean los mismos-dijo Bulma sentándose en el sofá de la sala con preocupación

-solo espero que papa no quiera destruir este planeta-dijo Gohan también sentándose en el sofá

-yo lo único que quiero es que mi mama y mi papa sean los mismos de antes y nos recuerde-dijo Goten con tristeza

-y si buscamos las bolas de dragón y le pedimos el deseo de que el tío Goku y la tía Chichi sean como antes?-dijo Trunks

-es verdad, podríamos hacerlo-dijo Bulma levantándose y saliendo de la sala y al cabo de diez minutos volvió dándole el radar de las bolas de dragón a Trunks-será mejor que valláis a buscarla Trunks y Goten

-de acuerdo-dijo Trunks-vamos Goten, y cuando le pidamos el deseo al dragón todo será como antes

-si Trunks-dijo Goten-además que será divertido ir a buscar las bolas mágicas

-a que esperáis-dijo Gohan-cuanto mas antes valláis mejor -los dos niños iban a salir por la ventana pero no lo hicieron ya que delante de ellos estaba Goku con mucha seriedad, Gohan y Bulma notaron que algo ocurría ya que los niños no se fueron y ellos dos fueron a la ventana para ver que pasaba y se sorprendieron al ver a Goku

-me costó encontrarte mujer-dijo Goku con la mirada en Bulma-y que sorpresa también están aquí esos dos mocosos de antes-y Gohan se acercó al oído de Bulma

-síguele la corriente Bulma-la mujer asintió a lo que le dijo Gohan

-por que no pasas, Go … Kakaroto-dijo Bulma, el saiyan sonrió y entró por la ventana

-niños por que no vais a jugar-dijo Gohan y los dos niños afirmaron con la cabeza y se fueron

-que extraño que ese mocoso se parezca tanto a mi-dijo Goku extrañado

-si, es muy extraño-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa nerviosa-dime, como has venido tan pronto hacerme la visita?

-lo único que te puedo decir es que aparecí en este planeta cuando iba a apalear contra el príncipe Vegeta-dijo Goku con seriedad-pero si está también en este lugar la princesita estoy seguro que el príncipe también está

-entonces eso quiere decir que han venido a conquistarlo-dijo Bulma-tú también quieres conquistar este planeta?

-no-dijo Goku-pero conociendo al príncipe pronto este planeta será conquistado por la familia real de los saiyans

-pues no debemos permitir eso-dijo Bulma

-y que vas hacer al respeto-dijo Goku con una sonrisa

-yo, nada-dijo Bulma-lo harás tú, ya que somos amigos

-sería la segunda vez que te salvo el pellejo -dijo Goku-pero te ayudaré, no por salvar a tu especie, si no por acabar por la vida de la familia real -el saiyan miró al chico que estaba con la mujer de pelo azul-y quien es él?

-él es un amigo, se llama Gohan-dijo Bulma-y el niño moreno es Goten y el otro niño es mi hijo Trunks

-no dijiste nada que tuvieras descendencia-dijo Goku-es igual ese detalle

-conoces a una mujer llamada Ayumi-dijo Gohan

-si, es de mi raza-dijo Goku-no me digas que ella está en este planeta

-si-dijo Bulma-y quiere matar a Chichi y creo que a los terrícolas

-no me importa si quiere matar a la princesa-dijo Goku-pero hablando de ella, iré a buscarla, a si me dirá donde está el estúpido del príncipe -el saiyan se acercó a la ventana y empezó a levitar

-espera-dijo Gohan y Goku le miró-puedo acompañarte, yo podría indicarte donde está Ayumi

-como quieras, pero no me estorbes-dijo Goku empezando a volar con rapidez y siendo seguido por Gohan

-tengo el presentimiento que esto no va a salir nada bien-susurró Bulma cuando se quedó sola en su casa

Chichi después de volar durante un rato encontró Ayumi en unas montañas, y sin pensarlo bajó a tierra en frente de la hechicera, y Vegeta lo único que hizo fue sentarse en una de las ramas de unos de los árboles mas grandes de esa montaña para ver y oír todo lo que hicieran las dos mujeres

-princesa-dijo Ayumi-que alegría verla

-no te he dado la orden para que me hablaras-dijo Chichi

-yo nunca he seguido ordenes tuyas-dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa maliciosa-donde has dejado a Kakaroto

-no te importa, además él y yo no tenemos nada que ver

-no me veas como ingenua princesa, se perfectamente que entre tú y mi hombre tenéis algo, y por eso te voy a matar, por que lo que es mío no se toca

-tú hombre, no me hagas reír guerrero de clase baja, si fuera tu hombre en ningún momento se fuera metido en la cama conmigo-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa y lamiéndose el labio inferior, que esto enfureció a la otra mujer

-te mataré-dijo Ayumi enfadada-él es mío, y si no es mío no es de nadie

-y yo te repito te guste o no, que él es solo para mi, y quien se atreva a quitármelo, yo mataré, y sabes que tengo el poder suficiente para acabar con tu vida como con la hembra que ha tenido descendencia -con este último comentario Ayumi sonrió con malicia

-de muéstrame lo fuerte que eres princesa-dijo Ayumi y Chichi se puso en posición de combate

-seré buena contigo y te dejaré que empieces atacarme tú-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa confiada que Ayumi la hizo enfadarse y empezar atacar a Chichi, pero que ninguno había notado que en ese mismo instante Goku y Gohan llegaron al lugar y aterrizaron a tierra

-debo hacer algo o si no Ayumi … -dijo Gohan

-que tienes que ver con la princesa-dijo Goku con voz seria sin dejar de mirar la pelea de las dos mujeres, Gohan por otra parte se puso pálido y sin saber que decir, ya que si decía la verdad no le creería -y no te preocupes Chichi es mas fuerte que Ayumi, y es capaz de eliminarla, pero es una suerte que esté yo aquí

-por que-dijo Gohan

-por el simple hecho que no pienso dejar que alguien de la familia real mate a mi compañera

-que!-dijo Gohan-eres capaz de dejar que Ayumi mate a tu espo … digo a tu princesa -Goku miró a su hijo mayor

-ibas a decir esposa

-no-dijo Gohan y Goku volvió a mirar el combate-pero si esa Ayumi hace daño a mi madre yo mismo acabaré con esa mujer

-has dicho que Chichi es tu madre-dijo Goku con enfado y Gohan lo entendió, y el saiyan puro lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta-dime quien es tu padre, si no me lo dices te mataré ahora mismo, respóndeme-Goku cada vez apretaba mas fuerte y Gohan cada vez le costaba respirar

-tú eres su padre Kakaroto-dijo una voz masculina, Goku miró a la dirección donde estaba esta persona y soltó a Gohan, que este se tocaba el cuello y miró donde estaba el otro hombre que era Vegeta

-_sabía que en un momento a otro aparecerías príncipe_-dijo Goku en su idioma saiyan-_y que quieres decir que es mi hijo … sabes que es imposible_

_-es verdad es imposible-_dijo Vegeta-_pero tu amiga Ayumi te a echado un hechizo a ti y a Chichi, olvidando todo vuestros recuerdos, solo recordáis vuestra primera vida_

_-eso es imposible Ayumi no haría nada de eso_

_-por que no vas y se lo preguntas antes de que mi querida hermana acabe con su vida, y como la conoces también sabrás cuando miente_

_-claro que se reconocer cuando miente-_dijo Goku volviendo a mirar el combate que Chichi iba a ganar por que Ayumi estaba en el suelo -_se lo preguntaré ahora mismo -_y sin mas Goku fue al lugar de las dos mujeres

-de que estabais hablando Vegeta-dijo Gohan ya que no entendió nada de lo que hablaron

-observa, Ayumi va a morir dentro de poco-dijo Vegeta con confianza

En el lugar de la pelea Ayumi estaba en el suelo y Chichi tenía una sonrisa en su rostro con el brazo extendido y la palma de la mano abierta para lanzar una bola de energía, pero en ese momento Goku apareció en medio de las dos mujeres, y miró a Chichi que esta se enfadó

-apártate-gritó Chichi y Goku miró con seriedad Ayumi

-no me voy apartar-dijo Goku-dime la verdad Ayumi, a nosotros dos nos has echado un hechizo? Espero que no me mientas

-claro que no Kakaroto, nunca te haría algo a si a ti-dijo Ayumi con voz de niña buena y el saiyan se agachó a la altura de Ayumi y Chichi dejó de acumular energía bajando el brazo

-Ayumi tu sabes que entre tú y yo no puede haber nada solo una amistad-dijo Goku -pero lo que menos me gusta es que me mientan-levantándose -y tú lo has hecho ahora mismo

-yo nunca te mentiría-dijo Ayumi con desesperación y apareciendo lágrimas en sus ojos-eres lo que mas quiero en mi vida, yo te puedo dar mas que esa maldita zorra que tienes al lado-ese comentario enfureció a Chichi y al mismo Goku, que el saiyan estiró su brazo y acumuló energía lanzándosela Ayumi que esta se desintegró inmediatamente

-no decías que ella era como una hermana para ti -dijo Chichi a Goku-pues tener hermanos como tú mejor no tenerlos -el saiyan de pelo alborotado se giró y miró a la mujer morena con seriedad

-no quiero discutir contigo -dijo Goku y miró a Vegeta y Gohan y Chichi hizo lo mismo-príncipe, cuéntanos lo que ha pasado pero sobre todo lo de este mocoso

-el que lo tiene que contar es tu mocoso-dice Vegeta

-ah, Kakaroto felicidades-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa fingida y Goku la miró-por tus dos hijos … como que no me contaste que tenías una compañera y unos hijos?

-a eso me refería hembra-dijo Goku-cuando le he preguntado al príncipe … mocoso ha que esperas ha contarlo

-Ayumi os ha echado a los dos un hechizo-contaba Gohan- se ve que se trata de que olvidarais vuestros recuerdos y solo recordarais vuestra primera vida … no se por que Ayumi sabía hacer hechizos … la cuestión es que estáis casados los dos-Gohan notó las caras de sus padres por que no entendían-quiero decir que sois parejas o compañeros, y tenéis dos hijos yo que soy el mayor y me llamo Gohan y mi hermano menor que es el niño que estaba antes conmigo, él se llama Goten … mi madre, digo tu Chichi eres una terrícola-la mujer se sorprendió por lo que estaba diciendo Gohan pero sobre todo por ser terrícola, en cambio Goku también estaba sorprendido pero no lo iba hacer notar-y tú eres un saiyan al igual que Vegeta

-eso significa que Vegeta y yo no somos hermanos?-dijo Chichi

-si, por eso Vegeta y tú no sois hermanos-dijo Gohan

-y como vamos hacer para recordar -dijo Chichi

-pues … -dijo Gohan pero Goku le interrumpió

-deberíais de preguntar si yo quiero recordar -dijo Goku enfadado-por que a mi no me interesa tener como compañera a la princesa

-como si a mi me gustase estar con una persona como tú -contraatacó Chichi

-entonces por primera vez que yo recuerde estamos de acuerdo en algo-dijo Goku y Chichi se entristeció y esto fue notado por Gohan y Vegeta, que este último se acercó a ella y la dio un abrazo rápido -por eso no hace falta que se haga nada para que recuperemos la memoria

-no lo veo justo-dijo Gohan enfadado-os guste o no a los dos aquí tenéis dos hijo, yo ya soy mayor y me las se apañar solo, pero Goten solo tiene siete años y no veo justo que le deis de lado solo por ser orgulloso y no se que cosas mas

-Gohan-dijo Vegeta-será mejor que vallamos a la Corporación Capsula, y otra cosa que tenías pensado para que recuperen los recuerdos?

-a Trunks se le a ocurrido utilizar las bolas de dragón y pedir el deseo-dijo Gohan-Trunks y Goten han ido a buscarlas y lo mas seguro es que ya vallan encontrado casi todas

-que es eso de las bolas de dragón-dijo Chichi y Gohan pensó en un momento asta que suspiró

-si reúnes siete bolas, que son mágicas aparecerá un dragón y te concederá un deseo-explicó rápidamente Gohan

-interesante-dijo Goku

-puede ser cualquier tipo de deseo?-preguntó Chichi

-creo que si-respondió Gohan

-va monos de este lugar-dijo Vegeta y Gohan asintió y ellos dos empezaron a volar seguidos de Chichi y Goku , al cabo de unos minutos los cuatro llegaron a Corporación Capsula, entrando en la gran casa Gohan y Vegeta, cosa que Goku y Chichi se quedaron en la puerta

-crees que estén contando la verdad-dijo Chichi incrédula

-solo espero que a si sea-dijo Goku serio-o si no yo mismo me encargaré de todos ellos

-el niño pequeño que estaba con Gohan es muy parecido a ti, eso hace que les crea en lo que dicen

-tiene un gran parecido a mi, por eso estoy confiando en ellos en este momento-y en ese momento salió Gohan

-os vais a quedar ahí todo el día?-dijo el hijo mayor de Goku -entrad, deberíais de descansar después de cenar, a demás Bulma dice que sería mejor que os quedéis en su casa asta que recuperéis la memoria

-la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada-dijo Chichi sonriéndole a Gohan

-normal que estés cansada, no estás acostumbrada hacer nada, y tener una pelea te agotado-dijo Goku

-oye, eso no es verdad-dijo Chichi

-entremos, para cenar algo-dijo Gohan entrando y sus padres le siguieron asta llegar a la sala donde estaban Vegeta y Bulma sentados en el sofá, Chichi y Gohan también se sentaron en el sofá cosa que Goku se quedo apoyado en la pared -no lo había pensado-dijo Chichi pensativa y todos la miraron- siempre quise tener hijos-Bulma sonrió por el comentario de su amiga

-y te puedo asegurar Chichi que Gohan es un buen chico al igual de inteligente-dijo Bulma y Gohan se sonrojó-Goten es mas travieso ya que solo tiene siete años y le sigue a los juegos a mi hijo Trunks, los dos son tal para cual, y para tener esa edad es muy fuerte, ya que tú le enseñaste a luchar ya que Goten es mucho de ti, también de Goku, digo de su padre

-me alegro-dijo Chichi

-los mocosos que están consentidos no sirven para una buena pelea-dijo Goku y Bulma lo miró con seriedad

-como no tengo ganas de discutir contigo empezaremos a cenar-dijo Bulma levantándose y todos la siguieron para empezar a cenar

Continuará ………………….


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Ese día siguió su curso con alguna discusión de Vegeta y Goku, Goten y Trunks llegaron a la casa de Bulma diciendo que solo habían conseguido cuatro bolas de dragón ya que se entretuvieron jugando entre ellos, los dos niños se llevaron una bronca por parte de Bulma por no encontrar todas las bolas de dragón, el día siguiente llegó rápido y todos se encontraron en la cocina para desayunar, Goten y Trunks como niños curiosos miraban a Goku y a Chichi con interés y estos dos se dieron cuenta

-que es lo que queréis mocosos-dijo Goku con seriedad, que a los niños le asustaron esta forma de hablar del saiyan del pelo alborotado

-yo lo que quería preguntarte-dijo el pequeño Goten un poco intimidado por la seriedad de su padre

-que si alguna vez habéis matado los dos por que queréis -dijo Trunks adelantándose a su amigo, Goku y Chichi sonrieron

-si-dijo Goku-para demostrar que yo soy el mas poderoso, y si quisiera ahora mismo acabaría con la vida del príncipe Vegeta-este comentario asustó a los dos niños y a Bulma, cosa que a Vegeta y a Chichi les enfadó y a Gohan le decepcionó pero se mentalizó de que ese hombre que estaba hablando no era su padre, por lo menos no lo era mentalmente

-_como puedes decir algo a si-_dijo Chichi en saiyan-_no te acuerdas que tu amiguita Ayumi nos ha quitado nuestros recuerdos … y ni sueñes que te voy ha dejar que hagas daño a mi hermano _

_-primero princesita tú no me haces sombra, segundo me importa muy poco al no tener los recuerdos, aunque creo que es mentira todo y tercero y la mas importante yo voy acabar con la vida de tu hermano y con la tuya _-dijo Goku enfadado y con una sonrisa retorcida

-alguno ha entendido algo de lo que han dicho-dijo el pequeño Goten y Trunks, Bulma y Gohan negaron con la cabeza

-_queréis dejar de hablar en saiyan los dos-_dijo Vegeta enfadado-_y a los dos os digo una cosa, Kakaroto ni creas que me vas a vencer en un combate y tu Chichi no necesito que me defiendas de un guerrero de clase baja _

_-_queréis dejar de hablar en ese idioma-gritó Bulma enfadada-no entendéis que no os entendemos

-es tu problema mujer-dijo Chichi

-vasta-dijo Vegeta-no voy a permitir peleas absurdas en mi casa-y el príncipe miró a los dos niños-y ahora vosotros dos vais a buscar las bolas de dragón que faltan, y no quiero que os entretengáis con ninguna tontería o si no os romperé los huesos de vuestro cuerpo, lo habéis entendido mocosos-los dos niños se pusieron pálidos

-ahora mismo vamos a buscarlas, papa-dijo Trunks levantándose y Goten hizo lo mismo que su amigo, y se fueron para acabar de buscar las bolas de dragón que faltaban

-Vegeta no puedes tratar mejor a los niños-dijo Bulma

-a los mocosos se les debe de tratar de esa manera-dijo Goku y Bulma lo miró con seriedad

-no puedes negar que ese mocoso es hijo tuyo Kakaroto-dijo Chichi y el saiyan la miró

-no digas estupideces hembra -contestó Goku -ese mocoso se parecerá físicamente pero en la forma de ser es muy diferente a mi -y todos le miraron con cara de circunstancia menos Chichi

-oye Chichi-dijo Bulma-por que no vamos hacer unas compras asta que vengan los niños

-que es eso de hacer unas compras-dijo la mujer morena sin entender

-ir al centro comercial, comprar ropa y después tener una sesión de relajamiento -dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

-una sesión de relajamiento -dijo Chichi -que es eso

-eso es-dijo Bulma pensando-es un lugar donde te tumban en una cama, te hacen masajes y te ponen cremas, y antes que me preguntes que es eso de masajes, te digo que es una persona te acaricia el cuerpo para que este esté descansado

-_Vegeta como puedes dejar que a tu compañera la toquen el cuerpo otras personas que no seas tú-_dijo Chichi en saiyan e indignada

-que no va estar con otro hombre, si no con una mujer -dijo Vegeta

-_no puedo creer que a tu hembra le gusten las mujeres-_dijo Goku y Bulma se estaba enfadando por que al que no entendiese el idioma saiyan sabía a lo que se estaban refiriendo esos dos, cosa que Gohan intentaba aguantarse las ganas de reír

-que no es eso Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta-te tocan el cuerpo para que este esté descansado después de un día lleno de trabajo y estrés, para saber lo que es debes de verlo

-entonces me apunto -dijo Goku-no quiero quedarme con la intriga de que es eso de los masajes

-yo no pienso dejarme manosear por ninguna mujer y ni por ningún hombre sin mi consentimiento-dijo Chichi -y que sepas Vegeta que esta mujer que has escogido como compañera no me gusta, se deja tocar por hombres y mujeres, es extraña

-que yo no me dejo manosear por nadie-gritó Bulma-y para saber lo que es debes de probarlo, y que sepas que a mi tampoco me caes bien

-pues entonces estamos de acuerdo en algo-dijo Chichi-aunque estoy segura que ese niño tan parecido a Kakaroto y este otro-refiriéndose a Gohan-son hijos de Kakaroto

-te he dicho que no lo son -dijo Bulma enfadada-pero sin tan celosa estás por que no intentas hacer algo para no estarlo, como por ejemplo intentar no discutir con él y tener una mejor relación con él, a si no estarás tan celosa

-que me has dicho-dijo Chichi enfadada y Kakaroto sonreía por la escena de la mujer morena-yo, y escúchame bien mujerzuela, yo nunca estaría celosa de Kakaroto solo por el simple hecho por que no le soporto y ahora mismo le odio

-pues en eso de que me odias estamos de acuerdo -dijo Goku-venga, hembra, vamos a eso de los masajes que quiero saber lo que es -el saiyan de pelo alborotado se levantó de la silla y Bulma hizo lo mismo

-Pues yo también voy-dijo Chichi levantándose de la silla-no me fío de ninguno de los dos, os vigilaré para que esta mujer no le sea infiel a mi hermano, y si lo hicieras en ese momento te mataré, hembra

-que no le voy a ser infiel a Vegeta -dijo Bulma

-vamos-dijo Goku-y no le hagas caso Bulma a esta mujer, la princesita está muy loca

-por que no dejáis de hablar tonterías-dijo Gohan con seriedad-solo os pido una cosa a los dos, que no discutáis o si no estaréis en problemas

-y si esos problemas llegan-dijo Goku-y es persona, le mataré, vamos a esos masajes relajantes

-y yo haré lo mismo -dijo Chichi saliendo por la puerta y detrás de ella Goku y después de un sonoro suspiro Bulma salió también, los tres se subieron en el coche sin ninguna discusión y se dirigieron al centro comercial, durante el trayecto nadie habló y eso quería decir que no hubo discusión entre el matrimonio, al cabo de media hora llegaron a su destino, Bulma encapsuló el coche y se adentraron al centro comercial, Goku y Chichi se asombraron por lo grande que era y por las tiendas de todo tipo que había, compraron mucha ropa para las dos mujeres a lo primero Chichi estaba reacia al comprar pero al ver lo bonita que era la ropa accedió a comprar ropa, en cambio Goku estaba aburrido, miraba por todos los lados y fijándose en las miradas que le daban la mujeres, este lo único que hacía era ignorarlas, Bulma metió la ropa que había comprado para ella y a Chichi en una capsula para no llevar peso, llegaron a una tienda que era grande y habían muchas chicas con una sonrisa en la cara, Bulma se acercó a Goku y a Chichi

-chicos este es el lugar donde no van hacer los masajes, y cuando salgamos de aquí estaremos nuevos-Goku y Chichi se miraron sin entender pero no dijeron nada, Bulma se acercó a una de las chicas que estaba en un mostrador-buenos días, soy Bulma Brief, y me gustaría tener una sesión de masajes completo para mi y mis amigos

-de acuerdo señora -dijo la dependienta, Bulma volvió acercarse a sus amigos

-chicos venid conmigo-dijo Bulma que estaba acompañada por la dependienta que esta miraba de una forma coqueta a Goku que esto fue notado por Chichi, el saiyan y Chichi siguieron a la dependienta y a Bulma, luego apareció dos chicas mas, estas se fueron con Chichi y Bulma a una habitación, en cambio la primera chica se quedó a solas con Goku que esta le llevó a otra habitación donde estaban los dos solos

-antes de nada cual es su nombre-dijo la chica con una sonrisa seductora

-Kakaroto-dijo con voz seca el saiyan

-Un nombre extraño, yo soy Magda, le puedo tutear -Goku se quedó pensando para saber que era eso de tutear

-si

-lo primero que tienes que hacer es meterte en ese vestidor y quitarse la ropa, y seguidamente se pone la toalla-dijo Magda sin dejar de sonreír, Goku hizo lo que le mando la chica, cuando salió del vestidos solo llevaba la toalla rodeada en su cintura, Magda al ver el espectacular cuerpo de Goku no pudo evitar mirarle de arriba abajo con deseo, esto como fue notado por Goku este sonrió-túmbate en la cama boca abajo y te relajas- el saiyan volvió hacer caso a la chica, demientas Goku se tumbaba la chica se dio la vuelta para respirar hondamente para tranquilizarse, y seguidamente se dirigió donde estaba el saiyan, la chica puso sus manos en la espalda de Goku con suavidad y empezó a masajearle suavemente y con lentitud, el saiyan al notar los masajes cerró los ojos en señal de tranquilidad y relajación, el masaje duró aproximadamente dos horas asta que escuchó la voz de la chica, Goku abrió los ojos-ya he acabado … ahora estás mas descansado -el saiyan se levantó y miró a Magda -ya puede vestirse -Goku sin decir nada se fue al vestidor para ponerse su ropa, una vez puesta salió -te puedo hacer una pregunta y el saiyan asintió con la cabeza-está casado o tiene a alguien que se especial para ti?

-no-dijo Goku con una sonrisa-que yo recuerde

-entonces te gustaría ir a divertirte conmigo esta noche?-Goku la miró mas intensamente y pensó que esa chica le estaba proponiendo tener sexo con él, cosa que al saiyan no le agradó en absoluto por el motivo que las mujeres de su raza esas cosas no las proponían si no los hombres eran los que proponían de tener sexo

-tengo que irme-fue lo que dijo Goku con seriedad y salió de la habitación, dejando a Magda desconcertada por la actitud del saiyan, Goku cuando salió pudo ver a Bulma y a Chichi fuera, la primera con una gran sonrisa y la segunda enfadada

-tardaste mas que nosotras-dijo Bulma

-no seas tan exagerada hembra-dijo Chichi-solo llevamos aquí esperándolo una media hora-y ya que él ya llegó me voy … ya que no me gusta estar con estos terrícolas debiluchos -Bulma se enfadó por la actitud de Chichi e iba a decirla algo pero Goku se adelantó

-pues te fueras largado-dijo Goku de la misma actitud que su esposa y ella lo miró con seriedad y después empezó a caminar para irse de ese lugar, Bulma al ver que se iba hizo lo mismo pero antes pagó la cuenta y se fue detrás de Goku que este también se marchó, Bulma alcanzó al saiyan

-te gustó el masaje?-dijo Bulma y Chichi estaba un poco mas delante de ellos y escuchó lo que hablaban -es muy relajante, no lo crees

-si-dijo Goku, después de unos minutos de silencio volvió hablar-las hembras de vuestra especie sois muy directas

-por que dices eso-dijo Bulma

-por que esa hembra que me masajeaba me dijo que quería sexo conmigo-dijo Goku como si nada y Bulma se extrañó y Chichi que lo había escuchado se tensó -y es cuando yo me fui de esa habitación

-de veras-dijo Bulma- y te lo dijo a si de directo?

-me dijo que quería divertirse conmigo esta noche

-oye por que te diga que quiere divertirse contigo no significa que quería tener sexo contigo-dijo Bulma

-en nuestra raza si-dijo Goku-y son los hombres quien lo propone

-y le dijiste que estabas casado? Lo digo por que si lo fuera sabido no te lo fuera propuesto

-le dije que no estaba casado y no tenía nada-dijo Goku con una sonrisa ya que vio la actitud que tenía Chichi parándose bruscamente

-pues te fueras revolcado con ella-dijo Chichi enfadada y girándose para encarar a Goku-por que a mi no me importa lo que hagas

-como si a mi me importara -dijo Goku y Bulma se puso nerviosa por que sabía que esos dos se iban a pelear-lo que te pasa es que te da rabia que me propongan cosas cosa que a ti no te las proponen

-a ti no te importa-dijo Chichi

-como si un hombre se fijara en una hembra como tú-dijo Goku

-por que no dejáis de discutir … nos están mirando todo el mundo-dijo Bulma

-como si a mi me importara estos terrícolas-dijo Goku

-_eres una persona despreciable_-dijo Chichi empezando hablar en saiyan-_no me tienes respeto … y __recuerda que te guste o no soy la princesa_

_-yo a ti respeto, no me hagas reír … perdiste todo el respeto que te tenía cuando hiciste tu plan con tu hermano y te metiste en la cama conmigo _-dijo Goku enfadado-_ese fue mi gran error, el acercarme a ti, y enamo … déjalo nunca entenderías nada ya que ni siquiera tienes respeto por ti misma, por que para ahora no vales nada por que no te soporto y te odio-_y sin mas Goku se fue andando pasando por el lado de Chichi asta que llegó a fuera del centro comercial, en cambio Chichi estaba furiosa y triste asta que sus ojos empezaron a brillar pero ella hacía el intento de no llorar y menos delante de todos los humanos que estaban en ese lugar, en cambio Bulma vio el estado que estaba su amiga, no había entendido nada de lo que hablaban pero se lo imaginaba, notó que Chichi intentaba no llorar asta que vio como a Chichi le salían las lágrimas, Bulma intentó acercarse a ella pero esta lo notó y empezó a correr asta que no la vio, la mujer de pelo azul suspiró y decidió irse a casa, cuando salió del centro comercial vio en la puerta a Goku que estaba apoyado en una barandilla con los brazos cruzados, a Bulma se le hacía difícil creer que ese hombre que estaba allí era su amigo de la infancia ya que nunca lo había visto de esa actitud y menos tratando tan mal a su esposa, entonces la mujer fue donde se encontraba el saiyan

-será mejor que vallamos a mi casa -dijo Bulma y Goku no dijo nada, la mujer sacó su capsula y los dos se fueron a la Corporación Capsula, una vez que llegaron todos se extrañaron ya que Chichi no estaban con ellos

-tía Bulma, donde esta mi mama?-dijo Goten

-ella decidió ir a dar una vuelta -contestó Bulma

-y no te dijo donde-dijo Vegeta

-pues no me dijo nada-dijo Bulma y Vegeta miró a Goku con enfado

-seguro que tú has tenido algo que ver de que ella se fuera

-yo-dijo Goku con una sonrisa-ella es mayorcita para saber lo que hace … pero si estás preocupado por ella será mejor que vayas a buscarla

-entonces habéis discutido-dijo Gohan-lo único que hizo Goku es girar la cabeza

-si-dijo Bulma-pero como hablaban en saiyan no entendí nada-entonces la mujer miró a Goku-lo que deberíais hacer es no hablar en vuestro idioma

-es mi idioma natal-dijo Goku-y si no lo entendéis es vuestro problema-y sin mas el saiyan del pelo alborotado se fue por la ventana volando

-no puedo creer que ese sea el Goku que conocemos-dijo Bulma, entonces miró a Goten y Trunks -niños habéis encontrado la bolas que os quedaban?

-Si-dijeron los dos niños a la vez con una sonrisa

-pues deberemos de invocar al dragón -dijo Bulma

-solo espero que funcione-dijo Gohan-y que mis padres sean los de siempre

-yo también lo espero-dijo Bulma-vamos fuera-Gohan, los dos niños, Vegeta y Bulma salieron de la casa y se fueron al jardín, pusieron las siete bolas de dragón en el suelo-dragón mágico, sal y cumple nuestros deseos-gritó la mujer, las bolas empezaron a parpadear y el cielo se oscureció y de repente apareció el dragón

-os concederé vuestros deseos, decirme cual es el primero-dijo el dragón con una voz fuerte

-quiero que Goku y Chichi recuperen la memoria de esta vida, que nos recuerden a todos-gritó Bulma

-veré lo que puedo hacer-dijo el dragón del mismo tono que antes, estuvo un tiempo pensando asta que volvió hablar-lo siento, pero no puedo concederos ese deseo-los que estaban presentes se sorprendieron -cual es vuestro deseo

-que hacemos Bulma-dijo Gohan con preocupación

-no lo se-dijo la mujer de pelo azul pensativa, todos estaban pensando y como no tenían ninguna idea de que hacer iban a decirle al dragón que no querían nada

-yo desearía saber como podrían tener su memoria mis padres-gritó Goten y los presentes le miraron

-lo averiguaré-dijo el dragón al rato de un minuto volvió hablar-para que recuperen la memoria de esta vida y sean ellos mismos dependen de ellos

-que quieres decir con eso-gritó Gohan

-Ellos deben de descubrir y creer en lo que sienten -dijo el dragón, todos se miraron

-no queremos nada mas, puedes largarte-dijo Vegeta y el dragón desapareció y el cielo se puso claro

-que es lo que ha querido decir con eso-dijo Trunks

-puede ser que deben creer en el amor que se tienen, pero como Goku tiene tanto orgullo no lo quiere ver, aunque Chichi también lo tiene -dijo Bulma

-pues si se refiere a eso no creo que sean los mismos de antes-dijo Gohan con tristeza

-pero si les tenemos juntos, puede ser que se acuerden -dijo Bulma

-O les podemos hacer que recuerden-dijo Trunks

-si les decimos que mi mama le ha estado esperando durante mucho tiempo a mi papa-dijo Goten

-les podríamos enseñar fotos y otras cosas-siguió Trunks

-tenéis razón-dijo Bulma-seguro que a si intentaran recordar

-entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es enseñarles fotos para que recuerden-dijo Gohan-iré a casa y traeré los álbumes de fotos-y sin mas Gohan se fue

- será mejor que entremos a la casa -dijo Bulma, ella y los dos niños entraron al momento y al cabo de diez minutos entró Vegeta ya que miraba al cielo como si allí encontrase la respuesta

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En otro lugar mas concreto en la plataforma celestial se encontraba en la orilla Dende, Mr Popo y Picolo mirando a la Tierra

-no creo que eso resulte-dijo Picolo serio

-yo creo lo mismo-dijo Dende con preocupación

-por que no-dijo Mr Popo

-simple-dijo Picolo-por que ellos deben de desear de recuperar los recuerdos

-entonces que es lo que se puede hacer-dijo Dende

-No lo se-dijo Picolo

-no veo justo que Goku, ni Chichi recuperen la memoria-dijo Dende-ni si quiera recuerdan las cosas que les ha hecho felices, como el nacimiento de sus hijos, ni las veces que Goku a salvado este planeta

-podríamos hacer que se metan en la sala espiritual-dijo Mr Popo y los dos Nameks le miraron-allí podrían viajar sus espíritus al pasado para que recuerden todo

-eso es una buena idea Mr Popo-dijo alegre Dende

-tenemos que intentarlo al menos-dijo Picolo-iré a buscarlos y a decirles a todos-y el Nameck mas mayor se fue volando

Picolo llegó a la Corporación Capsula rápidamente y allí se encontró con Trunks, los dos hijos de Goku, ya que Gohan había llegado y trajo los albunes de fotos para enseñarles a sus padres, Vegeta y Bulma, estos se sorprendieron al verlo y seguidamente se alegraron por verlo menos Vegeta

-Picolo-dijo Gohan

-he venido para decirles que puede ser que tenga la solución para que Goku y su esposa tengan los recuerdos de esta vida

-y cual sería la forma-dijo Bulma

-en el templo hay una sala que podría hacer que sus espíritus viajaran al pasado-dijo Picolo-se llama la sala espiritual

-Goku y Chichi no está aquí-dijo Bulma

-cuando regresen les llevaremos a la plataforma celestial -dijo Gohan

-os esperaré allí-dijo Picolo y sin mas se fue

-me alegra que haya una esperanza -dijo Bulma feliz- solo espero que funcione

Continuará …………………….

**Nota autora: **espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por todos los comentarios y espero recibir alguno mas, perdonar por las faltas de ortografía

Que paséis un buen día

**MILK GOKU **


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota autora: **aquí traigo el último capitulo de esta historia que espero que os guste ... si hay alguna falta de ortografía disculparme

Capitulo 12

Pasaron mas de dos horas cuando Goku llegó a la Corporación Capsula

-tenemos una gran noticia para ti y para Chichi-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa a Goku, que este se extrañó

-y que noticia es-dijo Goku serio

-hemos invocado al dragón y no ha podido conceder el deseo-dijo Bulma-entonces ha venido Picolo y nos ha dicho otra solución para el problema

-Picolo-dijo Goku-parece un nombre Nameck-y otra cosa yo no tengo ningún problema

-si, Picolo es un Nameck-dijo Gohan-sabes donde está mi madre-Goku le miró sin entender-quiero decir Chichi

-yo no soy niñera de ella -dijo sin mas Goku y Gohan se enfadó-tienes algún problema, mocoso

-ella te guste o no es tu esposa-dijo Gohan-y debes de saber de ella

-estoy seguro que este cuento que habéis montado es mentira -dijo Goku serio

-vasta-dijo Bulma-por favor, me acompañarías a la plataforma celestial Goku?

-mi nombre es Kakaroto -suspiró-de acuerdo te acompañaré

-entonces será mejor que valláis vosotros-dijo Vegeta -yo me quedaré asta que venga Chichi

-de acuerdo-dijo Bulma

-tío Vegeta puedo quedarme contigo ha esperar a mi mama-dijo Goten y Vegeta lo miró con seriedad

-Goten será mejor que vengas con nosotros-dijo Gohan

-pero por que

-por el simple hecho de que a mama no le agrada que le digan mama en estos momentos

-pero Gohan no se lo diré-dijo Goten con tristeza

-en la plataforma celestial la veras-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa-y si sale bien ella volverá a ser la misma al igual que tu padre

-nos vamos o no mujer-dijo Goku

-si claro-dijo Bulma-vamos fuera y cogeré el avión

-mama-dijo Trunks-no hace falta, yo te llevo y a si llegaremos mas pronto

-de acuerdo-dijo Bulma e inmediatamente Trunks cogió a su madre y se fue volando seguido de Gohan, Goten y Goku, pasaron otras dos horas y a la Corporación Capsula y Chichi llegó, Vegeta la miró y notó que estaba triste y con los ojos hinchados

-que te pasó-dijo Vegeta

-nada-dijo Chichi-solo que quiero ir a nuestro planeta

-nuestro planeta está destruido

-Que!-dijo sorprendida Chichi-pero como

-este mundo es muy diferente al que tu recuerdas

-pero que pasó -dijo Chichi

-Freezer destruyó nuestro planeta con todos los de nuestra raza

-no me lo puedo creer … y como sobreviste tú y Kakaroto

-a Kakaroto lo enviaron a este planeta siendo un bebe, ya sabes es un guerrero de clase baja-Chichi sonrió-y Freezer me tenía a mi como un soldado humillándome

-tu vida ha tenido que ser muy dura

-cambiemos de tema-dijo Vegeta -tienes que venir conmigo a un lugar

-a que sitio

-a la plataforma celestial-dijo Vegeta-es un lugar donde vive el dios de este planeta

Y para que me quieres llevar a ese lugar-dijo Chichi

-para intentar que recuerdes tú y Kakaroto vuestros recuerdos de esta vida

-y no piensas que puede ser que yo no quiera recuperarlos-dijo enfadada Chichi -no me agrada la idea de estar casada con ese

-me gusta que opines de él a si-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa-pero debes de pensar que en este momento tienes dos mocosos

-como quieres que piense en eso, ni siquiera recuerdo … y a saber si son míos, no se parecen a mi, solo se parecen a Kakaroto sobre todo el mas pequeño

-vamos

-de acuerdo-dijo Chichi-y ni creas que voy hablar con Kakaroto, no quiero saber nada de él

-por mi haz lo que quieras -dijo Vegeta saliendo por la ventana-sígueme-y la mujer de pelo negro le siguió, al cabo de media hora Vegeta y Chichi aterrizaron en la plataforma celestial donde estaban todos

-Vegeta que bien que la hayas traído -dijo Bulma y Chichi la miró seria

-nos puedes decir donde has estado-dijo Gohan a Chichi con seriedad en la voz

-mocoso-dijo Chichi-quien te crees quien eres, mi padre, pues no lo eres, y yo hago y voy donde se me antoje

-por que no os calmáis -dijo Bulma -Dende por que no empezamos

-pero si es un Namek-dijo Chichi asombrada por ver al hombrecito verde y detrás de él estaba Picolo-y el otro también es un Namek … pero que hacen en el planeta Tierra

-el mas pequeño es el dios de la Tierra-dijo Trunks

-y el otro es Picolo-dijo Goten-ellos son muy divertidos

-si tu lo dices mocoso-dijo Chichi-cuando empezamos … cuando antes empecemos con esta mentira mejor

-es lo único que he oído para que estéis de acuerdo Goku y tú-dijo Bulma

-quien es Goku-dijo Chichi

-te dije que el nombre terrícola de Kakaroto era Goku -dijo Vegeta

-no me acordaba-dijo Chichi-es que tengo un poco de mala memoria

-típico de una hembra como tú-susurró Goku pero fue escuchado por todos

-seguidme todos-dijo Dende, el pequeño dios caminó a dentro del palacio seguido por todos los que estaban en ese lugar, asta que llegaron a una habitación que era enorme pero solo había algún asiento y una máquina enorme en medio de la habitación-Goku, Chichi sentaros en esos asientos

-ese no es …-Goku negó con la cabeza-es igual-y el saiyan de pelo alborotado se sentó en unos de los asientos cercanos a la máquina

-si no hay mas remedio lo haré-dijo Chichi-pero que sepáis que no creo nada de lo que decís -y la mujer se sentó al lado de Goku, Dende cogió algo de la máquina y se acercó a Goku y a Chichi

-tomaros esto-dijo Dende entregándoles un botellín pequeño a cada uno con un líquido de color lila, los dos lo destaparon y lo olieron-si no lo tomáis esto no funcionará- y sin pensarlo dos veces Chichi y Goku se lo tomaron

-ya estás contento, Namek-dijo Goku que se le empezaba a cerrar los ojos inconscientemente, por otra parte Chichi no dijo nada por que al instante de tomárselo se desmayo y el saiyan de pelo alborotado se dio cuenta de esto-pequeño Namek, que la has hecho y que nos has dado

-es un líquido que hace que digáis la verdad -dijo Dende-y también para que estéis conectados con esa máquina, para que a si veáis vuestra vida juntos de esta vida, y recordéis esta vida y olvidéis vuestra vida pasada

-ah-dijo Goku sin poder aguantar los ojos abiertos-genial-y se quedó inconsciente

-Dende-dijo Bulma-ellos están en el pasado?

-exactamente no-dijo Dende-solo han ido sus espiritus … ahora solo tenemos que esperar, y que funcione, o si no Goku me matará, al igual que Chichi … soy dios muerto si no funciona

Pasado

Goku abrió los ojos y es cuando vio que estaba en el lugar donde había despertado por primera vez, y cuando vio por primera vez a esos niños que decían que era su padre, el saiyan se sentía extraño, como si ese lugar perteneciera a él, mirando por todos los lados vio una silueta de mujer que el saiyan reconoció al instante y suspiró con pesadez, esa silueta se giró y se acercó a Goku

-por que no vamos cada uno por nuestro lado Chichi-dijo Goku

-por mi está bien-dijo la mujer morena-pero si estamos los dos aquí será por que debemos de estar los dos juntos en este lugar

-de acuerdo-dijo Goku-pero no me molestes

-digo lo mismo … no me gusta tu presencia

-pues como estamos de acuerdo en algo lo cumpliremos-dijo el saiyan con una sonrisa, y en ese momento escucharon los dos una voz femenina y se giraron y se acercaron al lugar donde provenía la voz, los dos se quedaron de piedra al ver a la chica, tenía el pelo negro con una trenza que la llegaba asta la cintura y con un traje chino de lucha-esa mujer eres tú-dijo incrédulo el saiyan mirando a la chica de la trenza

-creo que si-dijo Chichi y miró al saiyan y se dio cuenta como miraba a la chica que esta iba a decir algo

-_Goku-_dijo la chica morena con una trenza-_te estoy esperando para empezar a entrenar_

_-ya voy-_dijo la voz de un chico que enseguida salió de la casa, Chichi y Goku se sorprendieron ya que ese chico era idéntico a Goku-_estaba comiendo algo Chichi -_el chico sonrió y la chica hizo lo mismo-_con el estómago vacío no puedo hacer nada bien_

-_de acuerdo … empecemos con el entrenamiento … y espero que me des una buena pelea _

-_como quieras-_dijo el Goku del pasado-_pero no te haré daño _

-_hay Goku no soy tan débil-_dijo Chichi del pasado

-_eres mi esposa y no te voy hacer daño_

-_te aseguro que no me vas hacer daño … hemos entrenado juntos muchas veces y no me he quejado … y mira que llevamos cuatro meses casados _

_-y una semana-_continuo Goku del pasado con una sonrisa -_y dos días_

_-te acuerdas mejor que yo_

_-tengo buena memoria_

_-solo espero que en un futuro no se te olvide que existo, ni los aniversarios ni nada que sea de los dos-_dijo con una sonrisa Chichi del pasado acercándose a su joven esposo y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello y besándolo, que este gesto fue correspondido por su esposo en ese mismo momento, al cabo de unos segundos los dos se separaron con una sonrisa

-_no te preocupes de ti nunca me olvidaré … ya que tengo el presentimiento que te conocí hace millones de años, y soy el hombre mas afortunado por tenerte como esposa _

-_oh Goku te amo tanto _

_-yo también te amo Chichi _

_-comencemos a entrenar … esta vez te ganaré _

_-cuando quieras-_dijo Goku del pasado con una sonrisa y poniéndose en posición de combate y Chichi del pasado hizo lo mismo y empezó atacar a su esposo, el matrimonio empezó a entrenar a la atenta mirada de Goku y Chichi que estaban asombrados por lo que se habían dicho, Chichi empezó a caminar en sentido contrario donde estaba el matrimonio entrenando, Goku se dio cuenta y se fue tras ella, Chichi se paró en un prado lleno de flores de todo tipo

-recuerdo que redijiste que te gustaban las flores-dijo Goku

-si, me gustan mucho … me gusta estar rodeada de flores ya que me tranquiliza y me hace olvidar lo que me preocupa durante un rato

-donde has estado antes?

-en este mismo lugar-dijo Chichi cogiendo una flor y oliéndola-sabes, este lugar no cambiará nada, sigue igual al paso de los años

-siento haberte dicho antes lo que te dije

-no te preocupes-dijo Chichi mirando a Goku-estoy acostumbrado de las cosas que me dices … y veces creo que me lo merezco

-no te lo mereces-dijo Goku-tengo que admitir que soy rencoroso por algo que ocurrió hace millones de años

-la que te tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo-dijo Chichi-no debí decirte algo que no sentía … por eso intente salvarte la vida cuando Eros nos mató, quería demostrarte que me importabas y que te amaba, era eso lo que te quería decir antes de morir, pero mi vida acabó antes de que pudiera decírtelo

-de veras lo hiciste por eso-Chichi afirmó con la cabeza-yo creía que lo hiciste por que yo era un guerrero de clase baja, asta el mismo Eros me lo dijo antes de matarme

-debí de decirte que te amaba cuando tú me lo dijiste … no se por que no te lo dije … pero me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho

-eso es el pasado -dijo Goku agarrando las manos de Chichi-ahora tenemos un presente y un futuro

-tú, Kakaroto aún me amas? -dijo Chichi tímidamente-necesito saberlo-el saiyan la miró a los ojos

-si-dijo Goku-y tú me amas princesa?

-si te amo mas que a mi vida-Goku sonrió y se acercó lentamente a los labios de Chichi que esta automáticamente cerró los ojos y los dos se besaron lentamente asta que el beso se transformó en pasión, Chichi puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del saiyan y este atrajo a la mujer a su cuerpo para posar sus brazos en la cintura de Chichi, de repente una luz les envolvió a los dos

Goku y Chichi abrieron los ojos y miraron a su alrededor ya que no sabían donde estaban asta que sus miradas se encontraron, al verse los dos se sonrieron

-sabes donde nos encontramos?-dijo Chichi

-no lo se -dijo Goku levantándose del sitio que estaba y Chichi hizo lo mismo y se acercó al saiyan agarrándolo de la mano, que Goku acepto con gusto-pero yo diría que estamos en el palacio celestial … salgamos de aquí -los dos salieron del lugar sin soltarse la mano, llegaron a fuera donde la plataforma-sabía que estábamos en el palacio celestial … pero me pregunto como hemos llegado asta aquí

-la verdad no lo se-dijo Chichi-lo último que recuerdo es que Ayumi vino a casa y después no recuerdo

-también es lo último que recuerdo yo … que habrá pasado, no siento la presencia de Ayumi

-eso es lo que te preocupa-dijo Chichi con enfado y soltando la mano de Goku

-pues la verdad es que si-dijo el saiyan con sinceridad

-pues sabes lo que te digo Son Goku -gritó Chichi enfadada y llena de celos-vete a buscarla y vete con ella

-no entiendo por que dices eso-dice Goku sin entender, y en ese momento aparecieron los dos Nameks, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten y Mr Popo

-creo que no funcionó-dijo Dende

-y ahora que hacemos-dijo Goten con tristeza

-no lo se-dijo Bulma mientras veía a su amigo de la infancia discutir con su esposa

-ya se que la prefieres a ella antes que a mi-siguió gritando Chichi

-no-dijo Goku-yo solo lo decía por si ella nos quería atacar, pero tú lo interpretas de otra forma

-a si y como lo interpreto-dijo Chichi -ves a buscarla, seguro que te está esperando Ayumi en algún lugar para que me seas infiel, solo eres un mal marido por que en estos siete años tú no has envejecido y yo si, por eso no me quieres

-pero Chichi por que dices eso-dijo Goku para calmar a su esposa que se había puesto sus manos en l cara y empezado a llorar -yo nunca te dejaría por otra mujer, por que tu eres mi esposa, como estamos casados no puedo hacer eso

-estás diciendo que si no estuviéramos casados y fuéramos novios me serías infiel-dijo Chichi quitándose las manos de la cara y dejado de llorar para mirar a su marido con ira

-creo que no quise decir eso-dijo Goku para arreglar lo que dijo, pero fue demasiado tarde Chichi le pegó con todas sus fuerzas en la cara a Goku que este se puso su mano en ese lugar del golpe ya que le había dolido, Chichi miró con enfado a los que estaban mirándola, y todos ellos al sentir la mirada de enfado de la mujer morena se asustaron

-Goten, Gohan nos vamos a casa-gritó Chichi ha sus hijos, estos no dijeron nada pero se alegraron que su madre se acordase de ellos y pensaron que su padre también se acordaría de ellos-ya que vuestro padre tiene otro asunto que hacer-Chichi volvió a mirar a Goku y le giró la cara con enfado, y la mujer morena y sus dos hijos s fueron de la plataforma celestial, y en ese momento los que quedaron se acercaron a Goku que aún tenía la mano en la cara donde le había golpeado su mujer

-Goku, que alegría que Chichi y tú seáis los mismos-dijo Dende feliz

-a si que alegría-dijo Goku y abrió los ojos como platos-que quieres decir con eso que seamos los mismos

-no recuerdas nada?-preguntó Trunks

-pues no-dijo Goku-que es lo que tengo que recordar-todos se miraron

-Ayumi está muerta-dijo Vegeta - la mataste tú

-Que!-dijo Goku sorprendido-pero si no lo recuerdo

-Ayumi cuando fue a tu casa os borró la memoria a Chichi y a ti -dijo Bulma-teníais los recuerdos de vuestra primera vida … pero una habitación que había aquí os ha hecho recordar todo de esta vida

-creo que entendí algo-dijo Goku

-y se puede saber de que discutíais Chichi y tú-dijo Bulma

-solo mencioné el nombre de Ayumi y Chichi se enfadó-dijo Goku-no entiendo el por que … yo solo la mencione por que no sentía su presencia … solo por eso

-pues creo que Chichi se puso celosa-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa-deberías de ir a casa y hablar con ella

-para que -dijo Goku-para queme golpe otra vez

-no sea niño-gritó Bulma-ves hablar con ella, ahora mismo

-de acuerdo ahora voy -dijo Goku asustado y salió volando para ir a su casa, Vegeta miro a su esposa

-tú si que sabes imponerte, mujer-dijo Vegeta

-pues claro-dijo Bulma orgullosa-por que te crees que estoy contigo

-me marcho de este lugar -dijo Vegeta marchándose del lugar

-mama, va monos nosotros también-dijo Trunks agarrando a su madre

-de acuerdo-dijo Bulma-a dios -y Trunks y ella se fueron de la plataforma celestial

Goku aterrizó en su casa y entró, se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en el interior y subió a su cuarto donde seguramente estaría Chichi, cuando entró en su habitación vio a su esposa mirando por la ventana

-hola Chichi-dijo Goku y la mujer morena le miró

-Gohan y Goten están durmiendo … y me explicaron todo … la verdad es que no pude entenderte … me puse celosa … es que a veces pienso que me dejas de lado y te olvidas de mi

-yo no te dejaría de lado

-lo se Goku … para mi eres el mejor marido

-y para mi eres la mejor esposa y nunca te olvidaría … recuerdo que te dije una vez que soy el hombre mas afortunado por tenerte como esposa

-Yo también soy muy afortunada por tenerte a mi lado -Chichi se acercó a Goku y le dio un beso rápido en los labios

-para mi aunque pasen millones de años serás la mujer mas hermosa del universo-dijo Goku tocando con sus dedos los labios de su esposa-te amo

-yo también te amo Goku-y los dos se volvieron a besar y pasaron una noche inolvidable

**Fin**

**Nota autora: **espero que os haya gustado este capítulo como la historia en si ... tengo que agradeceros por seguirla y también por los comentarios recibidos y espero recibir mas para saber que os aparecido el final

Que paséis un buen día

**MILK GOKU **


End file.
